Will we see it coming?
by Life without hope
Summary: The cruel truth is going to part them away but will the day they seek be coming? AkiraxMakoto. A/N: I write this fiction with the thought "No one's gonna read this garbage" (because it's actually one big garbage) so I only write when I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters belong to Atlus.

Author's Note: I say short, I ship them so I want to write something about them and it ended up this way and I'm not sure I will write it long or not. Anyway, hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

"Something's wrong?" - Niijima Sae, a woman in a black suit with long hair, turned back just to see a teenager, who had a frizzy hair and wore glass, standing behind her and looked at the phone silently.

"…" – Akira Kurusu did not answer her immediately. Apparently, his phone rang, alarming him that he had a message. When he opened it, it was a message of a familiar name.

" _Do you think we can hang out tonight?"_ – Short and simple, but Akira had not answer yet. He had something very, very important to do right away and he had no time to play around. But one side of him wanted to answer immediately. He knew he had to go away and could not be able to see her. He did not know how long he would return, even though Sae promised and guaranteed that she would do and try as hard as possible and made sure Masayoshi Shido, the man who nearly became the Prime Minister of Japan and the one that pushed Akira under probation, would be punished for his sins. And even if Akira turned himself into the police, confessing he was the leader of the infamous Phantom thief, who stole and changed people hearts, nothing could be sure that Shido's subordinates would not try to get rid of Akira in order to keep Shido clean from all the crimes he did. But what choice did he have, when it was the only choice to protect his friends, and the one he fell in love. If it was that case, the answer was clear as day. In order to protect them all, he needed to turn himself in and went to the juvenile for quite some times. But still, what he should do with the message, should he ignore, or answer it? Would he have time to spend with her?

"You don't answer it?" – Seeing the young man just kept silent, Sae got the idea and spoke to him to wake him up.

"Can I… go with you tomorrow?" – Akira spoke on and wondered if Sae could accept it. He only needed one night, this night, the Christmas night.

"…. Very well." – Seeing Akira was hesitating, Sae nodded and let him last the little time he had left. She understood the pressure he had to take and if it had a way to reduce, she would give him. – "Make sure you use your time well. See you tomorrow."

After Sae had left, Akira did not waste any more time and answered the message immediately, before he rushed to the place they were going to meet. Despite the speed, he was still late and his girlfriend was waiting for him, alone in the middle of the snow rain. He felt regret but he knew he had no time for it. Rather than that, he decided to use all the little time he had to spend with her. After walking together for a long road around the city, they returned to LeBlance, where Akira lived, and would leave soon.

"Although I know it is Christmas, I didn't think there were so much couples on the road." – Stepping through the front door, the short brown hair girl sighed and tried to shake off all the snow on her blue coat.

"Did you have fun?" – Akira asked, just to make sure that she did really have it. He wondered what more he could do for her. – "Want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please." – Niijima Makoto nodded joyfully. It was a great thing to have a cup of hot coffee in the middle of the cold, and it was greater when the one who would make coffee for her was her boyfriend. Reminding of the word, she did not think that she would end up to have a boyfriend in the last year of high school. Back before she met him, she was only focusing on study and aimed to a good college, and found a stable job to have a stable life. But after meeting Akira and the others, she became a Phantom Thief and helped them to change people's heart, a thing she could never imagine. But if it was not for it, she would have never sat here and enjoy her boyfriend's coffee.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" – After going up the attic, the couple sat on the sofa and Akira opened the conversation. – "You seemed stress, is everything okay?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you for worrying about me." – Makoto smiled innocently. – "I want to tell you that I want to become a police commissar. I want to bring all the crimes that are never been revealed and help the weaks so they can stand up by their own."

"Just don't push yourself." – Akira was kind of worry. It was an admirable job, but also an extreme hard one. He hoped that she would not push herself too hard and did not get herself into dangerous, just like she did before. Though, he could see the fire in her eyes.

"Thanks, I will." – Makoto smiled back, but then her face turned down.

"What's wrong?" – Akira asked doubtfully.

"You know… sometimes I cannot get rid of some thoughts. You know that I was once an honorable student, who just appeared to study very hard, and only focused on studying without learning anything else, like social communication. Everyone considered me as an admirable president of the student council, who never notices people's things except her studying. Some admires me, some hates me. I wish…" – Makoto stopped and it seemed she was stressful. – "… that I was just a normal student. Maybe people would not look at me too high."

"Who you are or what you will become doesn't relate to the fact people like you or hate you, it's just their own ideas and opinions about a thing, a person, or just a fact." – Akira comforted her. – "You cannot satisfy all of them, or I should say no one can satisfy all the people. They just say what they want to believe, and keep them for themselves, just like us who have our own ideas. It isn't easy to change person's mind, or heart. Now, we lost our power and it is more difficult to change people's mind. But that doesn't mean we should not give up easily, right? Because we are like them, we do what we think for the best of us."

"Yeah, you're right." – Makoto felt ease and was surprised. Although she was older than him one year old, Akira was so much mature than her. He knew a lot of things that she did not know although she was studying very hard and even taught him sometimes. She wondered if that was called "life experience". If that so, she admitted that she had little of them. – "Being with you makes me realized I still don't know anything."

"Don't say that. There are things that you know and I don't. Didn't you forget that you often helped me studying? It is the thing I am not good at. Thank to you, I could make it up to the top of the class. There are a lot of knowledge and we can still learn, so don't worry about that." – Akira smiled and he was glad that it could help her stress went down.

"You're totally right." – Makoto chuckled, but then, she looked at Akira and asked shyly. – "Can I… lean to… your shoulder?"

"It's all yours." – Akira even helped to put her head on her right shoulder. He wished that this moment could last longer.

"It's really warm." – Makoto smiled happily. – "I didn't think that you have a strong but also soft shoulder. You're so special… Akira, very special… to me."

"The same with you." – Akira told back.

"I'm glad that you didn't hate me, after all the thing I did back when we were dealing with Kaneshiro." – Makoto then felt trouble again.

"It wasn't your fault at the beginning. Principal Kobayakawa forced you to do it. You were under heavy pressure and there was very hard to be calm. Nobody could and if anyone said that you're just a snitch or a troublemaker, or a useless person, screw them. Don't even bother with them. It isn't worth." – Akira showed his strong will that he would use it to protect her. – "We all make mistakes or screw things around us sometimes. The matter is what we are going to do with the mistakes."

"But if you weren't Phantom Thieves, what would have happen to all the victims of Kaneshiro?" – Makoto asked back sadly. – "I was asked to help them but all the things I did were just following you around and gave you trouble."

"Back to that time, you're just a normal person. Although it's cruel, it is just how it is in this world. Sometimes, we see cruel and unforgivable things in front of our eyes, but we are powerless to deal with them. But isn't because of it, you want to become a police commissar? So that you will bring criminals like Kaneshiro to the light of day?" – Akira explained and encouraged his girlfriend slowly and understandably. However, he did not want imagine what would happen to Makoto if they did not change Kaneshiro's heart in time.

"R-Right. It is my goal." – Makoto was surprised and tried to gain back her confidence thanks to Akira. – "You always encourage me in the dark times, you know."

"That's my role." – Akira smiled. – "And I will always be with you when you feel stress." – Suddenly, after saying that, Akira stopped quietly, realizing that he had forgotten how little time he had. From tomorrow, he would not meet her again.

"You okay?" – Makoto wondered what happened with the sudden change.

"Oh-uhm, nothing. Don't worry." – Did not want to worry Makoto, Akira smiled again and tried to hide his sadness.

"Ah right, here." – Remembering something, Makoto drew from her pocket a small box, and gave it to Akira. – "This is my gift to you."

"It is… a wristwatch?" – Opening the box, Akira was surprised when it was a nice wristwatch. – "Thank you."

"Remember to handle it with care." – Makoto chuckled happily when Akira seemed to like it. But she did not know that Akira could not wear it for long. After that, she spoke up. – "I-I don't mean to change the subject so suddenly… but my sister is handling with Shido's case and she seems to run into some troubles. I'm not sure what on it though… but she says they're having hard to time getting people to testify against him. Even though, I trust my sister and I'm sure she will do it well because if we can prove Shido's crimes, your probation will be disband." – Despite the worrying, Makoto still had some hope in her words.

"Right…" – Did not want to interrupt Makoto, Akira just let her said although he already knew all the things she said. And he himself was one of the people who could testify against Shido, and in order to do it, he needed to confess that he was a Phantom Thief, who made Shido confessed all the crime he did. But it also meant he would be sent to jail due to crime that changed people's heart illegally and god knew what more the police could put onto him. No matter what the result was, he was aware what was going to happen to him and inside that, he was vulnerable to anything and anyone. Worst, there was also a possibility that Shido's subordinates would try to silent him and if it happened, he would never meet Makoto again. It was also possible that they all had the needed information to fabricate and arrest all the Phantom Thieves and in order to protect them, there was only one way. In spite of knowing that, he wanted to tell Makoto the deal he made with Sae, but he knew it would only cause panic for her so he preferred to keep it secret to her.

"Hm? What's wrong?" – Noticing Akira kept silent abnormally, Makoto asked.

"It's… nothing." – Akira tried to smile. But they both felt the strange atmosphere around them.

"I-I'm sorry to bring up a strange topic, in Christmas Eve…" – Makoto spoke up but it did not help things better. Quietly, they remained silent, before Makoto stood up. – "I'll be going now."

"I'll walk you back." – Akira stood up. He did not want to leave her, not yet.

"I'll be okay. Besides, you must be very tired. The battle at the afternoon nearly drained out your energy, I can say that through your face." – Makoto smiled and touched Akira's face softly. She was right when she looked at his tired eyes. He barely stood up and he could not even walk anymore.

"Makoto… I…" – Akira wanted to say something but he was too tired.

"I bet Morgana often told you go to bed after every times we went to palaces and mementos. Now he isn't around and as your lover, I need to make sure that you don't wake up too late. Come on, listen to me, okay?" – Makoto still kept her smile.

"Okay." – Despite his will, Akira had no choice but to go to bed.

"Akira…" – After turning her back, Makoto called him. – "You're not keeping anything from me, are you…"

"…" – Startling, Akira did not know how to answer.

"It's okay, don't bother it." – Seeing Akira was in silent, Makoto decided to end the conversation. – "Good night and sleep well. I'll see you… tomorrow."

After watching Makoto leave LeBlance, Akira could not help but to blame himself from keeping secret from her, but what more he could do? Between telling her the truth and keeping it from her, he chose the second one because he decided it that was the best for her and for his friends. He was in pain, more than ever because of lying to Makoto. After calming down, he decided to turn off the light and go to bed. The more he thought, the sleepier he was. But one thing he could be sure that the "tomorrow" Makoto and he was expected to happen…

He would never see it coming…


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry but the shop is not… Oh, it's you." – Hearing the door bell rang when he had just stepped behind the bar and prepared to brew coffee, Sojiro turned back to say but then he stopped when he saw the woman in black suit, as usual. He was surprised and wondered why the prosecutor came to his store in the very early of the morning.

"Sorry to coming this early. Did Kurusu-kun awake yet?" – Sae looked at Sojiro with her tired eyes. She did not want to come too soon, but this was her job. She wanted Akira to have some more times, but the situation was in the rush and she had no other choice. She needed to have Akira confess his "crime" in order to prove that Shido had changed his heart, and a step to make him confess all the crimes that the new Prime Minister of Japan did.

"The kid's sleeping. It's still early. Have a sit." – Sojiro kept his cautions but he did not want to go so serious. He even offered her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." – Later, after she had sat down, Sae decided to let Akira sleep a little more. After receiving her coffee, Sae decided to tell Sojiro the whole thing, since he was his guardian and he was trustworthy enough. Slowly, Sae started. – "I'm sorry to say this but… I want Kurusu-kun to turn himself in."

"Why do you want that?" – Sojiro showed his serious face and turned his voice up angrily. – "After all he did for this country, and now you want to send him to juvie?"

"Please listen to me." – Sae did not feel strange to the way Sojiro reacted. – "It is for his own sake."

"What do you mean?" – Sojiro asked.

"We all knew he is, was, a Phantom Thief. Along with his comrades, they did save students from Kamoshida Suguru's violent and sexual harassment. They made Madarame Ichiryusai confessed all his plagiarising actions. They forced Kaneshiro Junya to turn himself in and confessed all the crimes he and his higher-ups did. They stopped Med-jed, a group of dangerous hackers. They intended to make Okumura Kunikazu to confess his dirty secrets of his company, they failed but we knew for sure that they weren't responsible for his death. And finally, they changed Shido Masayoshi's heart, making him confess in front of the whole country the blood and unforgivable way to climb up and became Prime Minister." – Sae slowly told Sojiro all the victories of the Phantom Thief.

"So?" – Sojiro looked doubtfully to Sae.

"Since Shido confessed all his crime, in order to force him into a protest, I need someone be able to prove his crime and it needs to believable enough. The only one is Goro Akechi, but unfortunately, he is nowhere to be found, so it left…"

"You mean, in order to testify Shido, you want a Phantom Thief in the court to prove that he changed Shido's heart and made him confess all his crimes. And since changing people's heart or whatever it is, is illegal, like all the reporters said and discussed in the televisions, not to mention those illegal infiltrations and black-mailings, he need to be justify like all other criminals. Is that what you want to say?" – Not waiting Sae finish his line, Sojiro interrupted.

"Precisely." – Sae nodded. – "We also knew that he didn't do it alone. But nevertheless, I only need one Phantom Thief." – She sighed sadly and heavily. – "I'll make sure that the others will be safe."

"…" – Sojiro sighed as the same way Sae did. – "How long did you count that he will be in juvie?"

"I can't say for sure…" – Sae answered sadly. – "But I'll do my best so he will leave it as soon as possible. More important, he IS a victim of Shido, too. So his testimony will be very valuable."

"You'd better be damn sure to that confidence." – Sojiro turned his voice up again. – "But one thing to say, did you find out any move of Shido's men? They sure as hell won't leave him be easily."

"I already thought of it. I have some connections in the juvie that will keep him safe, absolutely." – Sae turned serious as she wanted to prove her confidence. – "If only we have more supporters, even signs can help to reduce his days in juvie." – Then, she sighed heavily again.

"Nothing will come that easy." – Sojiro agreed to Sae the first time in this conversation. – "In the mean times, I'll try to help him, too."

"Thank you, it will be very great." – Sae smiled in relieved.

"Sorry but the shop… Oh…" – The door bell rang again, Sojiro spoke up but then he turned to silent.

"Makoto?" – Sae was surprised and lost her words. – "Why did you come this early? Did you…"

"I heard it all." – A strong and sad atmosphere appeared more clearly when Makoto stepped in. When she sat down, Makoto asked her sister worryingly and desperately. – "Is there… no other way?"

"I'm sorry but we don't have much choice. Besides, it is the only way to keep you all safe." – Sae tried to reduce her younger sister's worrying. But she could not do much.

"Akira…" – Makoto nearly cried. – "Why did you hide it from me?"

"I'm… sorry." – Suddenly, Akira came to her.

"I supposed you did hear us all." – Sojiro asked the question he knew the answer. – "Sit down. I'll bring you two curries and coffees. Enjoy while you can." – Sojiro turned to the kitchen, before that, he looked at Sae.

"It's okay. I would love to have a dish of curry, too." – Sae nodded as she understood what Sojiro was going to ask.

"Akira." – Suddenly, the door opened strongly and it was no one than Sojiro's adopted daughter. The red long hair young girl asked her father immediately – "Is Akira going to be in jail?"

"Yeah…" – If she was here, meaning she already knew it all. Sojiro could not hide her anyway.

"No…" – Futaba's voice was trembling and it was like she was going to cry.

"I'll be okay." – Akira patted her head, but it was useless.

"Are you going to be okay? If something happens to you…" – Makoto could not have enough courage to finish her line.

"I'll make sure that he will be safe. And the safest way will be solitary. As the word it says, he will stay alone most of the time, food will be sent to him. No one is allowed to meet him except guards and wardens." – Sae tried to reduce her sister's worrying, then it was her to worry about Akira. – "There will be times he will meet the other prisoners. But I'm sure he will be safe. I promise to do my best."

"Yeah…" – Makoto sighed sadly and heavily. She could not help to stop worrying. And the time was still clocking cruelly. After a heavy atmosphere breakfast, it was time to go.

"I have to go." – Akira stood up and looked at his girlfriend the last time, as well as Sojiro and Futaba. – "Thank you… for everything."

"Be safe." – Makoto said her goodbye. And when Akira left the store, she could not stop crying. She felt so depressed and useless when she could not help her boyfriend, the person that saved her, being friend to her, helping her to learning things around her, and being her lover.

"Merry Christmas." – Not longer than that, a loud voice appeared from the front door. The blond hair teenager, Sakamoto Ryuji, showed his joyful face. Coming with him was the top model on the magazines recently, Takamaki Ann, next was the new face of art industry, Kitagawa Yusuke and the new owner of Okumura's company, Okumura Haru. All of them seemed to be happy and joyful. But then, they quickly noticed the heavy atmosphere in the store. No one said anything. Sojiro just stood behind the bar, smoking and sighing. Futaba hid her sad face by lying her face on the bar, and Makoto had done crying. Her face was depressed and void. Seeing something was wrong, Ryuji asked. – "What happened?"

"Damn it." – After hearing everything from Sojiro, Ryuji could not help but storming his fist on the chair. – "He saved this country and now they return him like this. What is wrong with this country, and the people themselves?"

"Whether you like it or not, this is how the world works." – Sojiro stepped in. – "Unfair things happens all the time, and to everyone, not just him. Sometimes, it can be solved but sometimes, we can only look and pretend we don't have anything to do with it, or we don't involve in it, and vice versa. You have done well, kids, but it doesn't mean you can have all the returns like those fairy tales tells."

"So if we try to help people, it doesn't mean they will appreciate us?" – Ann asked doubtfully.

"Sadly, yes. But not all the times. You saved Futaba and it was a great meaning to me." – Sojiro responded. – "But not every time is the same."

"Futaba, is there anything you can look up on the Internet?" – Yusuke turned to Futaba and asked with a little hope.

"I'll try. But it will be very hard and the chance is very small." – Futaba answered desperately.

"He sacrificed himself to save us, and we can't do even a little thing to help him. Why this world is so unfair?" – Makoto spoke on sadly.

"So what? You're gonna give up now?" – Speaking up strongly, Ann looked at Makoto and it was like she was very angry. – "If the chance doesn't come to us, we just have to find it. You are his girlfriend, now he is in trouble and you're just sitting here, whining all the time in despair? Where the strong gut and will you showed us in the Metaverse? Didn't you say you want to become a police commissar to help people like Akira?"

"Ann…" – Makoto was totally lost to say against Ann's strong and confidant words.

"Wow, look who's speaking?" – Ryuji was surprised, and not just only him.

"Shut up." – Ann glared at him, forcing him to silent immediately.

"I agree. If Mona-chan is still here, he will say the same thing as Ann-chan said." – Haru spoke on with hope. – "I'll try to use my connections to help him. And I will try to connect people who were Shido's victims and hopefully, I can persuade them to go into testimony."

"R-Right. It can be a good way." – Taking a long breath, Makoto calmed herself and spoke. – "We should try to find the supports of the students in our school. Maybe some of them had spoken to Akira before and knew that he was not the one as the rumor said. No, maybe there are many people that Akira have helped that we didn't know. Not to mention that we are the Phantom Thieves, so it's likely everyone who asked us for help will answer our request."

"That's the way. Keep going." – Ann smiled brightly to their strategist.

"It seems Mishima would likely help us without condition. After all, he is the owner of the Phan-site. He knows Akira better than anyone in our school." – Ryuji spoke with high expectation when he looked at his phone.

"I'll try to look up some information, too. Can't let you kids do all the jobs." – Sojiro smirked, before he looked at them seriously. – "Just remember don't get yourself in danger. If there are people who like you, there will have ones who don't. Whatever you do, keep watching your back. If you feel suspicious, back off fast. There is no way to tell that Shido's men won't roam around and try to threaten people who can testimony him."

"I will have an interview soon. I will use this chance to tell people how Akira helped me to escape the shadow of sensei, as well as how I finished my "Desire and Hope"." – Yusuke spoke on proudly.

"You mean the picture that has one eye on it?" – Ryuji asked wonderingly. – "Whatever it is, way to go, man. You're going to be on television. That's cool."

"Just don't forget our mission." – Yusuke responded coldly.

"All right. From today, saving Akira will be our final mission, as Phantom Thieves. Are you ready to go?" – For the final words, Makoto asked with her strong-will face. And she did not have to wait for the answer.

* * *

"Niijima-san?" - Back to Sae and Akira, when they were on the move on the train, Akira decided to confess one thing.

"Just Sae. What's wrong?" - Sae looked at the young man. Whatever it took, she would do anything to save him.

"I love Makoto." - Did not want to waste time unnecessarily, Akira went straight to the point and waited for Sae's action. At the same time, the train stopped.

"...Let's go." - Sae left the train and following her was Akira. When they approached a big building, where the principal Kobayakawa was going to go before he died, Sae turned back when they stopped and waited for the green light of the traffic light. - "The word you said, is it true?"

"About Makoto?" - Akira asked but Sae did not say anything and just looked at him. He then answered frankly. - "Yes."

"..." - Sae kept silent for a while, and when the green light appeared, she said. - "Let's see your words are true. But if one of them is a lie..."

"There's no lie in it." - Akira stopped Sae before she finished.

"... Very well. Hopefully you'll be released soon. Take care of yourself in there." - Sae said the last words before they went to the building.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's start. Shall we?" – Inside a small interrogation room, sitting in front of Akira was two men, one in black business suit and one was a police officer. Although it was not the first time he was in an interrogation room, he did not feel any pressure or stress in his mind. On the contrary, he felt easy. Akira wondered why. Reminding it, in the first time he felt angry and powerless because Shido sued him for a crime he did not commit, and the second time he felt worrying if their plan of tricking Akechi would work or not. But in the third time, he was inside this room because he wanted to protect someone. It could be the reason why he did not feel any negative emotion. Looking at the black suit man, Akira saw he was acting normal, nothing suspicious and so was the police officer. He nodded when the black suit man ask and the man kept going. – "Your name is Akira Kurusu, right?"

"Yes." – Akira nodded.

"Apparently, you are the leader of the Phantom Thieves, who is in charge for illegal infiltration and breaking properties of Madarame's house and Okumura's company, right?" – The man asked the next question.

"Yes." – Although it was not their true purpose, Akira knew it was no point of arguing.

"Good, keep answering like that…" – The black suit man nodded in satisfaction. A few more question and he stopped. Then he looked at the police officer. – "Sorry but I would like to have a private time with him." – The police officer nodded and left the room without questioning. Akira started feeling nervous. Seeing that, the black suit man secured him. – "Relax, I'm not Shido's subordinate or else, if that is what you are thinking."

"It depends." – Akira responded and tried to be calm.

"Although I don't believe that a teenager is a Phantom Thief, since it was Niijima-san asking, I won't question anything else." – The man said friendly. – "I also won't ask how you could change people's heart, I just want to make sure that you truly changed Kamoshida's heart. Was that truly your work?"

"Why do you ask?" – Akira questioned doubtfully.

"I have a sister that is studying in there. Sometimes, I saw she was hiding something from me but whenever I asked, she did not answer. And now the answer is clear as day. I want nothing than thank you properly, face to face. Thank you." – The man smiled securely and friendly.

"You're welcome." – Akira smiled back. If he knew Sae, it could be a person he could trust.

"But, back to Shido, I have heard a lot of his bad businesses and until now, I cannot believe he could confess all the crime in the media. It's just… so sudden. Niijima-san is working very hard to put him on the court but I doubt that it will be easily. I guess that you're already aware of why you are here." – The man spoke on.

"That's right." – Akira nodded.

"Don't worry. As a prosecutor, I'll try my best to help her, as well as you. There is nothing much I can offer but a solitary room that will keep you from other inmates, reducing the chance you will be bullied or confront Shido's undercover men as well. You can't be sure at anything, especially in jail. So even in solitary, make sure you don't let your guard down, okay?" – The man warned honestly.

"I will. Thank you." – Akira nodded and appreciated him.

"Okay. After we're done here, we should move you fast. The sooner you move, the lesser chance you'll be noticed. Are you ready?" – The man said the last words.

"I'm ready." – Akira responded calmly. At least, he knew there was still good thing happened to him. And more surprisingly, he did not even think his work as a Phantom Thief could help him. He often helped people without considering any paying back, but this time, he got paid due to his action.

* * *

"Is that…" – After approaching Station Square the next day, Ryuji and Ann saw a familiar Shujin student, who had short spiky black hair with a blue tint, standing near a stair led to Underground Walkway.

"Please help me. I have a friend who is being accused of a crime he didn't commit. I only need your signs. He is a good guy and help me a lot. Please stop for a second." – The young teenager bowed his head every time he saw a person passed by. Despite his effort, it seemed the people did not even pay a care.

"Mishima-kun?" – Ann was surprised. She did not think she would not meet a positive sign for their mission.

"Takamaki-san? And… Ryuji? What are you doing here?" – Mishima stopped and was surprised to see them both together.

"Didn't think you are here." – They got close to Mishima and Ryuji spoke gladly. – "So… you knew he is in jail now."

"Yeah. I don't mean anything than helping him. It's just that… people don't care about it." – Mishima responded sadly.

"The list is empty. How long have you been here?" – Ann asked with the same expression.

"The whole morning. But… I don't want to give up." – Mishima said back.

"Here. Let's us be the first." – Hearing that, both Ryuji and Ann decided to be the first ones signed on Mishima's board.

"Thanks." – Mishima nodded.

"You don't need to do that. He is our friends, too." – Ann smiled.

"Besides, your Phan-site is really a good place where people can ask us for help, though sometimes there are shit posts." – Ryuji sighed.

"I know." – Mishima chuckled. – "You have been helped a lot of people. Good news is some of them decided to help us by spreading what the Phantom Thieves have done."

"At least there are some good news." – Ann nodded. – "But… will it be enough?"

"Ann, Mishima…" – Suddenly, Ryuji turned seriously and spoke to them quietly. He then got his shoulder close to Ann and said. – "We have tails."

"Really, where?" – Ann startled but she quickly calmed down.

"Two, behind us, one is wearing black office suit and one is reading newspaper." – Ryuji looked at Mishima as a sign to tell him keep acting normally.

"Can that be… Shido's men?" – Mishima asked wonderingly.

"Possible." – Ryuji nodded.

"Hey, excuse me." – Suddenly, while the three of them did not know what to do next, a middle-age who had slicked-black hair, dark brown eyes and thick eyebrows, approaching to them. He was wearing black business suit, yellow dotted red tie and a pair of white gloves.

"What can I help you, sir?" – Mishima asked politely.

"I see that you are trying to help someone. Can you tell me what happened?" – The man asked back friendly.

"What do you want?" – Ryuji seemed suspicious.

"Ryuji." – Ann tried to calm him down.

"Akira. Kurusu Akira." – Mishima answered.

"What? What happened to him?" – The man was totally surprised.

"Recently, he has been sent to juvie for a crime he didn't commit. I want to help not only because he helped me before, but also he is a friend that cannot be replaced easily." – Mishima answered sadly. Then he opened his eyes. – "Do you know him?"

"Yes. Of course I know. He helped me more than I could help him. Thanks to him, I made my decision, being able to confront the public and head toward to the future. Not only that, he helped me to confront the past and helped me to get over it. I own him a lot." – The man told them in joy and happy.

"Ah, I realized you. Are you… Toranosuke Yoshida-san?" – Ann startled and spoke his name.

"That's right." – Yoshida smiled friendly.

"So… who is this guy?" – Ryuji wondered.

"Be more manner. Toranosuke-san has been elected to be a politician. His speeches are very amazing." – Ann seemed disturbing to Ryuji's attitude.

"Haha, it's nothing to be proud of. I can do that thanks to Akira-kun." – Yoshida laughed before he went quiet. – "But… before we went to detail. Are you actually his friends?"

"Actually?" – Ann wondered Yoshida's question.

"Why did you ask it? Of course we are." – Ryuji seemed annoying.

"I just want to make sure that I won't help wrong people." – Yoshida slowly stated.

"Can you tell us what do you mean?" – Ann seemed doubtful.

"Do you know his secret? About how he helps people… by changing their hearts?" – Yoshida looked at them seriously and it seemed he was scouting their reactions.

"How… do you know?" – Needless to say, the three of them was totally surprised.

"… I see, then." – Yoshida stopped for a while. – "This is not a good place to talk. Come on. I suggest we should go to my office. It's not so far from here."

"Before that, we got tails." – Ryuji spoke.

"Wait." – Yoshida stopped and drew out his phone. – "Yeah, it's me. I need you to get me right here." – Then, he hung up and spoke to them. – "Come on. Let's go."

"Can we trust him?" – Ryuji looked at Ann.

"He seems to know Akira. Not only that, he knows Akira is a Phantom Thief. Whatever it is, he doesn't seem to be a bad guy. If he can help us, we should take the chance." – Ann explained.

"Agree. Let's go." – Mishima nodded to Ann and looked at Ryuji. Having no choice, Ryuji sighed boringly and followed Yoshida. As they expected, the tails followed them immediately.

"Looks like we got company." – When four of them had just stepped in the black car, the driver moved the mirror and quickly realized the problem.

"Yes. Can you cut them loose?" – Yoshida asked.

"No problem."

The driver calmly turned on the car. At first, he drove slowly just like a normal car and let the tail follow them. When they passed a few blocks, the driver moved to the crowd and blended in the row of cars waiting for the traffic light turned to green. Suddenly, the driver quickly turned to the road headed to the highway and drove fast. It likely became a chase in the highway, until the driver decided to head to a smaller road after they left the highway, and quickly changed to another direction and headed to an alley. Seeing that, their tail quickly followed them but then, the car had just disappeared. They drove around the alley a few times but they were nowhere to be found. Finally, they gave up and returned. Back to the Yoshida's car, the car then rushed out from a hidden garage and moved away. Later, they came to a small building and inside them wetr people who supported Yoshida. Waving his hand to greet them, Yoshida and the three of them came to a small but clean office room. They sat down and had some teas while Ryuji preferred a soda. Despite Ann's angry reaction, Yoshida still smiled friendly and had someone bring a can of soda for him.

"That's too much for a young and potential man." – After hearing the whole story, Yoshida could not help but sighed sadly and heavily. – "Helping people and now this is what he got. It is totally unfair and unacceptable."

"Can you do anything?" – Mishima asked.

"I'll try. But I can't say for sure. I guess you all aware that Shido's men are trying to control the media and pretend that Shido's confession never happens. On the other hand, people who are against Shido will not waste this chance to take him down. I say that because in politics, people are fighting against each other every day and tend to use any method to take the others down by any ways they see fit. Just like what Shido did. And I doubt if those people will not do the same thing. Worst, I will say there is possible chance that some might use Akira-kun as a hero who takes down a villain and even use him to gather public's intention and get more power, if they are aware of his actions and role as a Phantom Thief. If it isn't so, they can use him as an innocence teenager and a living proof who has a criminal record caused by Shido to gain the support of the public." – Yoshida slowly explained.

"It seems like a mess-up government. Like, when you step in, you either die for nothing or become thirst for power, or being controled by it." – Ryuji said boringly.

"Haha, I presume you're right." – Yoshida laughed brightly when Ann knocked Ryuji's head. – "But even so, it doesn't mean I will give up easily. Akira-kun gave me the will and the courage to become a politician again. I cannot let him down, just like I did when I was young. I can't do that. Never again. Besides, what kind of a government that cannot protect an innocent teenage?" – Yoshida then raised his voice confidently and bravely that even people outside could hear him.

"You got our support." – Ann then cheered him up.

"Man, I thought all politicians are the same, but it seems we have a different one." – The next thing happened when Ryuji said, his head got slapped by Ann, again.

"You never learn to be polite, don't you?" – Even Mishima could not help but complained.

"Youth." – And Yoshida could not help but smiled joyfully. Looking at the clock, he suggested. – "It's getting late. I suggest you all should head home and keep going on tomorrow. And try to be careful, okay? Oh, I forgot. I haven't signed up yet. Mishima-kun, can I borrow your board for a few minutes?"

"O-Oh, sure. Here." – Mishima gave him the board. Yoshida took it and went out. From inside, they could see that Yoshida was giving his people a speech and later, they all gathered near him and started signing to the little board. Chuckling, Ryuji hung his arm around Mishima shoulder.

"That's all we've got. But don't give up yet." – Giving the board back to Mishima, Yoshida encouraged him.

"Thank you for everything." – Mishima thanked him honestly. Then, the three of them had the driver driving them back to Station Square.

"What a day." – Ryuji sighed tiredly. – "But at least, we got good news."

"I wonder how Makoto and Yusuke are doing. Hopefully they have lucky like us." – Ann drew her phone and started turning on their group chat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Boring… But what more can I expect?"

In the first day in solitary, Akira lied down in his cell and looked at the sky from a very small window that had several steel bars covered it. He understood how it felt when people went to jail. Nothing to do, they could only stay in their cells and look at the outside, if their cells had windows. He looked around his cell again. The toilet was behind a small wall in front of his face and a pack of futon was placed next to the wall. There was a small table on his left and it was stick to the wall. Nothing much inside a small cell but what more he could expect when he was an inmate right at this time. He wondered what the others would do to kill time. Like it or not, he needed to get used of this feeling. He asked himself if there was a library in this prison. If thing was alright, he could borrow few books. The inmates in solitary cells had a very limited time outside of their cells, and he was no exception. He only wished that things would keep normal and no trouble coming for him. Suddenly, he heard the bell rang, telling him the lunch time had come. After that, he had one free hour to go outside and he wanted to use this chance to get to the library.

He tried to eat his lunch, which had rice was enough for a bowl, some pieces of cucumber and tomato, a meatball and a small amount of vegetable soup. Despite the normal looks, the food was pretty awful and he was barely able to eat it. Comparing to the curry Sojiro cooked, it was nothing than garbage if he had to say. But what he could expect? Nothing. The time he finished his meal was also the time the solitary door opened. When he stepped outside, he could see some other inmates from many ages, mostly were middle ages, stepping to the end of the corner and put their tray on a small trolley next to the wall and a guard. Suddenly, some inmates looked at him as they saw something odds. Akira tried to not make any eye contact to them. He was not so naive enough that people could speak to each other easily in jail. Fortunately, they did not care much about him and just kept going away. Akira wondered when stayed inside a prison, would people lose the ability of social communication? Because no one wanted to talk in his book. Whatever it was, when having a criminal record, it was really hard to keep up with the society. No one liked criminals, anyway. Even though he was not one of them, it did not mean people would have different thoughts if they knew he was in a jail. He knew how it was after Shido sued him. His life changed from that day.

Then Akira realized he was so very lucky. Despite the fact that he was expelled from his old school and his parents sent him away against his will, Sojiro took him in when he nearly gave up his life. Then a school accepted him although he was not sure why. But nevertheless, he had friends. First was Ryuji, then Ann and Morgana, and then Yusuke, Futaba and Haru, and the most importance of all, Makoto, who become his girlfriend later. Neither of them gave a single care about his criminal record and they were all angry when they knew where it came from. Afterwards, they were given strength to become the Phantom Thieves, rescuing people from many kind of unfair things. And ultimately, they stopped a god who tried to bring destruction to this world. Although he knew the reason he was in jail, he still had a strong faith that Sae would bring Shido to the court and freed not only him, but also other victims of Shido. At this time, he needed to keep that faith and tried harder. As finding the way to library, he was thinking what his friends were doing. Hopefully, they did not get themselves into trouble.

"?" – Suddenly, Akira opened wide his eyes. He could not believe the person who was standing in front of him. The man had long black unkempt hair and thick eyebrows. His jawline is broad and square. – "Kamoshida?"

"You?" – The man looked back at Akira in surprised. – "Why did you come in here? Did you commit another crime?"

"Sort of." – Akira responded.

"Whatever. I'm no one to judge people anymore." – The man said back. Somehow, Akira felt his voice was full of regret, totally different than the pride he had before. This man's name was Kamoshida Suguru, the first victim of the Phantom Thieves. After his heart had been changed, Kamoshida confessed all his crime in front of the whole school and the police arrested him after that. Thanks to the Phantom Thieves, the volley ball team and female students did not have to live in fear anymore. Back to the present, it seemed Kamoshida was still regretting for all his crimes. He returned to his solitary cell later.

Leaving Kamoshida behind, Akira wondered if it could be called "fate" or not. Although he believed everything could happen, seeing their first victim here was still an unforgettable experience. However, it was still a good thing that Kamoshida changed his heart and had to live with his sin until the end. Approaching a door after passing the hallway, Akira opened and he was surprised that there was so many books in this small library, from many kinds of many subjects. Although there had some inmates inside it and they were reading, there had one guard watching around. It gave him a sign of security, at least. When he was choosing books, Akira felt someone was watching him and it was not an easy feeling.

"Hey, is that…" – When Akira turned back, he did not know that a group of inmates were looking at him. At first, they doubted but then, they realized him.

"Yeah. That's the kid and his friends running to us before." – Another voice spoke on.

"After we met them, everything changed." – Another voice, and it was somehow familiar. – "Whatever it is, let's give him a "warm" welcome."

"Leave the kid alone. We have nothing to do with him." – Surprisingly, Akira could not believe who the voice was. At this point, he was looking at a short and overweight man with long brown hair.

"But Kaneshiro-san…" – One of his followers showed dissatisfying.

"I said: Leave the kid alone." – The man spoke more loudly, then went silent. This man was Kaneshiro Junya, the third victim of the Phantom Thieves. He was known as a mafia boss who tricked not only Shujin students, but also many people into unpayable debts. Many people had to suffer and suicide because of him. However, different than the ruthless and greedy personality he had before, the changed Kaneshiro was unbelievable quiet.

"If you said so…" – Despite the dissatisfaction, Kaneshiro's followers did not give up their ideas. They stared at Akira as a warning. Feeling he should not stay too much longer, Akira took all the books he wanted to read, met the guard and returned to his solitary cell immediately.

'What a day…" – Lying on the futon, Akira sighed in relieved when he was back in his cell safety. So many things happened in just one day. At this time, he felt a little scare and wanted to leave this place immediately, even though he knew it was impossible. Even if he could, it meant he would put everyone in danger and he would not allow himself to let it happen. Focusing, he tried to keep calm. He then mumbled. – "I wonder how they are holding up."

* * *

"Excuse me, can I have a moment?" – Back in Shujin School, Makoto was approaching a student who wore P.E. uniform and was holding a volley ball.

"What can I do for you, President?" – The student asked back politely. It seemed he was a first year student.

"Please, just Niijima. I want to ask if you know Kurusu Akira." – Did not want to waste time, Makoto went to the point quickly.

"Ah, that criminal guy, if I remember right." – Hearing that name, the student felt disturbing.

"Actually, he isn't a criminal. There is a person who sued him for his selfishness." – Makoto tried to defense Akira.

"Well, to be honest, I don't think so." – The student kept going. – "There are a lot of rumors about him. Like, how he always has a knife on his pocket, or he is very aggressive to others… and else."

"Have you ever seen any of those rumors if they are true?" – Makoto felt angry but she could not let her emotions controlled her. She was trying to keep calm and acted normally.

"No…" – The student did not know what to say.

"Then why do you think he is a type that willing to attack anyone without seeing him doing once, and said it out just because of some untrustworthy rumors?" – Makoto stroke harder.

"Well… isn't it right if people keep saying the same thing over and over?" – The student scratched his head. – "Whatever it takes, what do you want from me?"

"Like I said, I just want to know if you know him. And I want to hear how you think about him." – Makoto said easier.

"Honestly, I was too scare to stand near him. So I cannot answer it. You should find another person." – The student answered.

"I see. Thank you for your time." – Makoto left. After that, she sighed sadly. – "No good. I can't ask for support from them if I don't have any good reason. Why do I feel so useless?" – While thinking negative, Makoto saw another volley ball member. She approached him afterwards. – "Excuse me, can I have a moment?"

"Yes?" – The student looked at her.

"If I remember right? You are Nakaoka-kun, right? Do you happen to know Kurusu Akira?" – Makoto asked and hoped it would give her some optimistic.

"Ah I know. He's famous around here. What do you want to know about him?" – Nakaoka nodded.

"Apparently, his criminal record was a false accuse and now he is in jail. I want to prove his innocence." – Makoto said sadly. – "Anyway I can."

"There are a lot of rumors about him. Bad ones but I don't believe they are true." – The student spoke. – "He seems quiet and often hangs out with Sakamoto but I don't think he is a type of attacking people without reason. Oh, and do you know there is a rumor that says he is a Phantom Thief?"

"W-Why do you think so?" – Makoto startled but she quickly calmed down and asked wonderingly.

"Thinking back, after he came to this school, the Phantom Thief made their debut no longer than that. At first, no one believes them but after what happened to Kamoshida, things changed very fast and suddenly. But whether he is a Phantom Thief or not, our team doesn't have to live in fear anymore. Not only that, Sakamoto said that he discovered the dirty secret of Yamaguchi when he tried to use us the same way as Kamoshida. So I feel like I own him." – Nakaoka showed his confidence. Then, he turned back to the open topic. – "But still, is it true that Kurusu is not a criminal?"

"Yes, it is." – Makoto nodded frankly.

"Many things happened when the Phantom Thieves appeared. I believe they are good guys. And if he is one of them, then I want to help. What can I do?" – The student offered.

"You just have to sign in this board." – Makoto smiled gladly and the student signed his name afterwards. She then bowed her head as a grateful action. – "Thank you for everything."

"Also, do you know about Kaneshiro's case? It seems there are a lot of victims in our school. Why don't you ask them? The Phantom Thieves stopped that mafia boss and there is a very high chance that they will help him." – Nakaoka suggested, before he left.

"Finally…" – Makoto could not help but smiled satisfyingly. When she reminded to Kaneshiro's case, she thought of a student that was in this trouble before. She then made her way to Akira's classroom and hoped she could meet that student. Luckily, that student had not left the school yet. – "Excuse me, are you Iida-kun?"

"Miss President? What can I help?" – The student who wore glasses asked in surprised.

"May we have a moment? There is something I want to ask." – Makoto and Iida then left the classroom and went to a hidden spot, near the door lead to the roof of the school. – "Do you know Kurusu Akira?"

"Yes, I know him. What do you want to know?" – Iida asked back in doubt.

"Recently, his criminal record is a false accusation. I want to help him by anyway I can. Could you help me?" – Makoto asked politely.

"Well… at first, I don't really care about him. But when I was in trouble with Kaneshiro, he was the one trying to help and kept secret about my "job"." – Iida spoke on. – "There is a rumor about him is a Phantom Thief. I think it's true because Kaneshiro confessed his crime after I told him about the "job" and I was no longer in debt anymore. Besides, he doesn't look like a criminal to me. And Miss President, did he help you too? Because you seem to worry about him very much."

"Yes. He helped me a lot. Thanks to him, I can make up my mind and try to be a better person." – Makoto smiled proudly.

"I think we're in the same boat, then. Okay, how can I help him?" – Iida smiled back.

"You just have to sign in here." – Makoto gave Iida the board and he did not hesitate to sign in his name immediately.

"Still, to think his criminal record was fake, I wonder how he could live with it." – Iida asked doubtfully. – "He's really a tough person."

"You're right." – Makoto agreed. What more she could say when it was the truth to her. – "Thank you for your help." – After that, they left the stairs and while Makoto was thinking of the next person, a female teacher approached her. – "Kawakami-sensei?"

"You seem to be busy today. Can we talk?" – The dark brown unkempt hair teacher asked nicely, making Makoto wondered what she wanted. When they went to a hidden spot, Kawakami asked. – "I haven't seen Akira-kun today? And you act very abnormal. Is something happen to him again?"

"Y-You can say that." – Makoto did not think that Kawakami called Akira his name frankly, as they were very close. Somehow, she started feeling jealous but she was trying to act normally. But when she needed to mention about the reason why Akira had to go in jail, she felt sad again. – "Apparently, he is in jail now."

"What? Why?" – Kawakami was totally surprised.

"Because of his criminal record. And because of helping someone, he had to go to jail again." – Makoto tried her best to make up a reason that was nearly the truth.

"It's more than that, am I right?" – Kawakami had a little doubt but she could not help with it. – "I believe it's about… changing people's heart."

"H-How… could you know?" – Makoto lost her words totally.

"Come on, I live long enough to know one or two things. Besides, he did help me when I was in trouble. It's a long story but let's say thanks to him, I can be a teacher again. And now, as a teacher, when her student is in trouble, I cannot pretend like it is nothing. You can trust me, I assure you." – Kawakami did not hide any lie in her words. She looked at Makoto with her both confident dark brown eyes.

"Well… if you already knew the truth… then…" – Looking around to make sure they were not being followed, Makoto told Kawakami the truth behind Akira's case.

"That's just… unbelievable." – After hearing it, Kawakami sighed sadly. – "How many bad things can happen to him? He's just a normal student. Why life keeps pushing him on the edge?"

"I really feel useless right now, even though I'm trying to do anything I can." – Makoto sighed disappointingly.

"Don't say that. At least you are trying hard. I can tell." – Kawakami secured her. – "Let me sign this board, can I?"

"Oh, of course. Thank you." – Makoto gave the board to Kawakami. – "So… how did he help you? Can I ask?"

"Well, when I was in a trouble with a couple of guardians of a student who died before, Akira-kun helped me to free from their demands. Back to that time, I thought that paying them their money was the only way I could run away from the complex of losing a student. But his guardians demanded money and I accepted without thinking much. I gave them everything I had but they just wanted more. Then Akira-kun stepped in and pulled me out of my misery. And when those guardians threatened me, Akira-kun changed their heart, making them apologize to me and I didn't have to give them money anymore. From that event, I swore to him that I will never forget what a role of a teacher is. So if he is in trouble, I will try my best to help him without paying back." – Kawakami told Makoto her story before she looked at her interestingly. – "But I'm sure he did the same thing to you, right?"

"Huh? Oh… Uhm… yeah." – Makoto was caught in surprised.

"You've been more active and don't focus on only studying anymore. So I suppose we all own him. Let's do our best to help him, okay?" – Kawakami then smiled in hope. – "By the way, I'm thinking of persuading the other teachers, but I doubt it will be easy."

"Can I ask why do you mean that?" – Makoto doubted.

"Well… to tell you the truth, when Akira-kun first came here, I thought he would be a troublemaker due to his criminal record. And not only me, but also other teachers felt the same way. No one wants to get in touch with a criminal. However, he was sent to my class and I had no choice but to deal with it. When you take in a criminal, it can affect to your record as well and that was why no one was willing to teach or help him. Reminding of it, I really felt ashamed of myself." – Kawakami said boringly.

"I never thought the teachers would think that." – Makoto doubted. She did not know about this, but it meant Akira had to be suffered more than she thought, as if it was not hard enough for him in his old school. And more over, she did not know anything at all, and yet, she was still thinking that she was his girlfriend, who supposed to understand him purposely.

"I know, right? Like I said, because of his criminal record, no teachers wanted to stick with him. If he made trouble, meaning it would affect to them as well. Everyone would look at the teachers and asked why they didn't do anything to stop them and else. And why they would ask it? Because we are a teacher. And a teacher is meant to lead the student to the right way. And the worst thing is we can lose their job. In those days, having a job is very hard, losing it isn't an easy thing and if you have anything related to crimes, you can forget about getting a job and can only live with the slight of society." – Kawakami explained it. – "It was why no one wants to be involved in Akira-kun, even now. So I'm not so sure if I can persuade the others or not. But I will try. Because Akira-kun is my student. And we all know the truth behind his criminal record. Also, I think it's pretty cute when you're trying to defend your boyfriend."

"W-What are you talking about?" - Being surprised so sudden, Makoto's face turned red immediately.

"His line "I always love you" when you two attended the post-school festival is very popular among the students. And I say you should be happy. No one will have such a great boyfriend like you." - Kawakami teased her.

"Please. It's really embarrassing." - Reminding it, Makoto wondered how many guts he had to say that in front of many people.

"Anyway. I'm going now. Don't push yourself too hard. Okay?"

"Thank you." – Makoto bowed her head and they said goodbye to each other. Standing lonely, Makoto felt very sad. Although she was trying to help Akira, she felt that she could not do much for him than the others. He helped a lot of people and they had something very steady to help him back. And she had nothing to be able to help him than just asking people around and asked them for their signs. – "No. I need to work harder. There is no time to be weak." – Makoto shook her head and slapped her face strongly to wake her up. No matter what she was doing, she was trying to do her best. There was no need to compare to the others because it was unnecessary. More importantly, there were some people who was willing to help Akira and that was more than enough for her. And she was sure as hell that Akira did not want to see her whining about how useless she was while she was trying to help him. It was getting late and she received a message from Ann. Afterwards, she headed to LeBlance.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, you've come." – Standing behind the bar as usual, Sojiro heard the door bell and he took a look. It was no one than the group he expected. They could come anytime and he did not mind it at all. But today, the shop had some customer and as an owner, he could not ask them to leave and give the place to the kids. However, he knew he did not need to do it.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't know there are customers here. We'll leave now." – Makoto spoke on behalf of them.

"It's okay. The attic is still empty." – Sojiro assured them. – "Come on, make yourself at home."

"Then, thank you." – Makoto looked at the others and had them all nodding. Afterwards, she thanked Sojiro and headed to the attic with the others.

"Somehow, it feels… empty." – When they all settled, Ann spoke on sadly.

"Right…." – Haru agreed with Ann.

"It's because Akira isn't here with us." – Makoto added. Three girls shared the same emotions.

"What are those faces? If he isn't here, then it means we still have work to do." – Ryuji spoke on frankly.

"R-Right." – Makoto startled, but she could not deny what Ryuji just said, the same with the other girls.

"Heh, didn't think dumb Ryuji could put out a cool thing like that." – Futaba waved her finger on the air and said with a blank face.

"Hah? You want to pick up a fight?" – Ryuji shouted.

"Quiet down, there are customers down here." – Ann stopped Ryuji.

"So, how was today? Is there any good news?" – Makoto then changed the topic before something went off the reason they gathered.

"You can say that." – Ann seemed confident and quickly retold the team what she, Ryuji and Mishima had been through. – "… And so, Toranosuke-san said he would try to use his politics relationships not only to protect Akira, but also forces Shido to appear in the public again."

"Speaking of which, haven't they made any public announcement yet?" – Yusuke asked.

"You mean Shido and his men himself?" – Haru looked at Yusuke. – "I think they won't risk it. After Shido confessed on the public media, they likely will wait until the public settles down."

"That likely will happen." – Makoto agreed with Haru. – "For now, if they move so fast, the public will suspicious but at least, we can be sure that they cannot hide forever."

"Ah right, recently, all the clips that Shido confessed his crimes have been removed." – Futaba spoke. – "It seems they are trying their best to conceal the clips but I don't think they can do it easily. I can make them publicly as many as I want, under a hidden name."

"Right. That is really a huge surprise. Everyone praises for him, hoping he will lead the country to the right way. Then it ended up that he was betraying them from the beginning." – Ryuji commented.

"Remember to not let yourself be revealed to them." – Makoto reminded, but she knew Futaba would not let it happen easily. – "However, it means they also try to manipulate the public."

"Seems so." – Everyone nodded. Then, Ann looked at Makoto. – "So how were you holding up? Everything's good at school."

"Yeah, we have Kawakami-sensei on our side." – Makoto smiled confidently. – "She said she will try to persuade all the teachers to help, but it won't be an easy task."

"Heh, sure as hell it is. I cannot count how many teachers we can trust in that school, except her." – Ryuji commented. – "Also, Mishima said that there is rumor that said Akira is a Phantom Thief and it spreads around the school very fast."

"Yeah, I can confirm that." – Makoto nodded. – "But maybe because of it, we have some students want to help Akira. Mostly are the students who were Kamoshida and Kaneshiro's victims. If the rumor spreads well as the way we wish, maybe it will help us a lot." – Reminding of something, Makoto said. – "Ah, I almost forgot. Kawakami-sensei said that she was helped by Akira. It can be my imagination but do you think Akira has helped a lot of people that we don't even know?"

"Sounds like him. I mean…" – Ann seemed to agree with Makoto. – "… He is likely the type that will help people who is in trouble, even they know him or not." – Then, Ann stopped and retold her story. – "Back to Kamoshida's case, when I was desperate because of not knowing how to deal with Kamoshida and helped Shiho, Akira saw me cry at the train station. I tried to run away but he kept chasing me until I told him what happened. We all knew what happened after that."

"That reminds me." – Next was Ryuji. – "When I was nearly got killed by the Shadows, although he hadn't awakened his power yet, Akira still tried to stop Kamoshida. He's stupid, but that's why I cannot hate him."

"That said… we all own him a thing or two." – Yusuke smiled and no one denied it.

"So how about you, Yusuke? Is everything good?" – Ryuji looked at the young artist.

"Not good. Everyone in my school seemed not to care about the Phantom Thieves much. Or maybe because I'm bad at convincing people too. I'll try harder tomorrow. Sorry." – Yusuke then apologized.

"Please don't be. Not always we have things go smooth as we want. Thank you." – Makoto spoke and showed her appreciation to Yusuke.

"How's it going?" – Suddenly, Sojiro joined the party. He even brought some coffees for them, except a soda can for Ryuji. When he was told what they had been through, Sojira smirked securely. – "It seems that kid still got some lucks with him. Frankly, I don't even think he has made some acquaintances in here, not to mention that they even will to help him."

"Did you find anything, boss?" – Ryuji asked.

"Until now, nothing. Oh, hold on…" – When in the middle, Sojiro's phone rang. He turned away and picked it up. – "Hello? Yeah… Okay, so?… Thanks. Keep looking for me and I'll pay you later."

"Is it a problem?" – Haru asked wonderingly, along with the others.

"Recently, Shido has been moved but he is nowhere to be found. It seems that his men and followers are trying to buy sometimes before they can make up the situation." – Sojiro spoke and it made everyone surprised.

"So they started." – Yusuke commented.

"Whatever they are trying to do right now, it means they are trying to buy times until things get covered. It also means we have to move faster than them. Even so, it seems the other sides started acting, too." – Sojiro added.

"What do you mean by that?" – Ann asked.

"It's about inside the government. As you can see, Shido's promotion has gone too fast and too damn well without any obstacle. When you look at it closely, you see it will be very strange when he was successful so easy like that. Now, we all know how he did it and everyone is on the edge right now. But I doubt they will do it for the country, but for their own benefit." – Sojiro spoke.

"Er… what's the point?" – Ryuji had no idea what Sojiro was saying.

"Does that mean there are people who refuse Shido becoming a Prime Minister?" – Makoto asked.

"That's true, but not the main reason. You can be too young with this but becoming a Prime Minister is what everyone mostly aims when you step in the politics, sooner or later. The reason? Well, being a person who controls the whole country will have much more power than a normal politician. You have no idea how the tension inside our government despite the quiet outside. Everyone is fighting, or even killing each other, just like Shido did, to gain the ultimate power of this country." – Sojiro explained.

"That's right. Toranosuke-san mentioned that if they knew about Akira is a Phantom Thief, they can use him to not only testify against Shido, but also promote that they are good guys." – Ann reminded.

"Aren't they supposed to help the citizens?" – Ryuji asked.

"Imagine this country is a cake. Would you like to share it when you have a chance to have it all? The answer is mostly "No"." – Sojiro responded.

"That's just so effing mess up." – Ryuji sighed boringly.

"That's the reality every country has." – Sojiro added. – "However, whoever becomes the new Prime Minister doesn't matter with our target here. So don't let it over your head. Just focusing on your capability. Let me and Makoto's sister take care of the adults. We also have that Toranosuke guy support us, so things might go the way we aim to."

"Right." – Everyone agreed with Sojiro. Makoto then said in worry. – "Hopefully, Akira will be fine until we make it."

"There is something in my mind." – Sojiro then changed topic. – "When you were the Phantom Thieves and had a target, you only changed his or her heart only?"

"May I ask what you're talking about?" – Haru asked politely.

"You could change people heart, right? But when that target was a leader or a member of a gangs or a criminal groups, when you changed their hearts, would the others change too?" – Sojiro asked more clearly.

"No." – Everyone shook their heads. Ann asked. – "May I ask why you're asking it?"

"Well, because it makes sense why Makoto's sister tried to put Akira into a solitary cell. It isn't because of the connection, but for his safety, too." – Sojiro responded. – "You… really never think about it before?"

"No. As long as they all went down, we had nothing to worry. But since you said that, I think there is more than that." – Ryuji commented.

"You kids still have to learn a lot." – Sojiro sighed because of how young and naïve they were.

"Wait a sec, do you mean if we weren't unable to change the heart of a criminal's comrades or followers', and when they know Akira is a Phantom Thief, they will be coming for him?" – After considering very hard, Makoto realized the fact and she was a little panicked.

"That's right." – Sojiro nodded.

"Wait, does it mean Akira is in more danger when he is in jail?" – Yusuke asked again to confirm.

"Damn it, if that's true, then it doesn't need Shido's men to get their hands in, but the lock-up guys will look for him after they know who he was." – Ryuji shouted angrily.

"Calm down." – Sojiro shouted when everyone was getting panic. – "Fortunately, I don't think Makoto's sister will let it happen but we can never predict anything. The only thing we can do right now is hope. And you all too. You must be more careful and don't do anything reckless." – Sojiro then reminded them strongly but also worryingly.

"Excuse me, does Sakura-san here?" – Suddenly, a voice called out his family name loudly.

"Stay here, I'll go down for a look." – Reminding the group, Sojiro stepped down the stairs afterwards. What he saw next was a man in a black business suit and a police officer. Although he was doubting, Sojiro still acted normally and asked. – "What can I help you?"

"You're Kurusu Akira's guardian, right? I'm from Public Security and I would like to have a few words with you." – The man in business suit pointed out his name card and gave to Sojiro nicely. But he did not even look at it.

"Fine then. When will we meet?" – Sojiro went to point straightly. He knew too well what they wanted from him.

"Let's see…" – The man looked at a notebook on his hand and said. – "Are you free in the day after tomorrow?"

"Okay then." – Sojiro nodded and the two of them left the store later.

"What was that about?" – Ryuji and the others came down after making sure the two of them had left.

"It seems they are working to silent Akira." – Sojiro explained. – "If they can prove Akira is a criminal, then his words against Shido will be useless. No one believes a criminal, though." – Then, he saw a worry look of Makoto. He secured her immediately. – "But it doesn't mean I'm going to turn him in. They underestimated me, after all. I doubt they can get something out of me."

"Sorry for having you been through it." – Makoto apologized to him.

"What are you apologizing for?" – Sojiro smiled and refused her. – "Okay, it's getting late. I'll close the shop. You all go home safely, okay?"

"What's wrong, Makoto?" – Except Futaba, when everyone was in the Underground Walkway, Ann saw Makoto was thinking of something. Worrying she were pushing too hard, Ann asked.

"N-No. It's nothing." – Makoto shook her head when she was put out of her mind.

"We know you're worrying, but please know that you're not alone, okay?" – Haru stepped close and spoke on warmly.

"Thank you, everyone." – Makoto smiled happily.

When their trains arrived, everyone walked in and said goodbye to the others. However, Makoto was the only one left. She was still thinking of how she could help Akira and ensure his safety. The more, the better, she thought. In this situation, if only she knew someone who knew about the inmates in the juvie that Akira was sent to, maybe she could ask if they could look after him. But it would not be easy as she thought. She could not just come and asked for a favor without paying anything. Reminding of what Sojiro said, he really did have a point. There were a lot of targets who were a leader of a gangs, or even a criminal groups like Kaneshiro Junya. As Phantom Thieves, they could only change the target's heart, but not their followers or their accomplices, even their higher-ups. In conclusion, Akira would be put in more danger if the others knew who he was. Thinking of it, Makoto could help but sighed sadly and worryingly. She wished she could know someone knew about the underworld, maybe a Yakuza's member? She then knocked her out of her misery. It could not be easy. Suddenly, something came up with her mind. Makoto then drew a small notebook in her pocket. She opened it and it was a list of name, or rather, a list of their targets. It could even have the info of the targets and who requested it.

"Tsuda Akimitsu. A Yakuza's member. Requested by Iwai Muneshige. That's the owner of the "Untouchable" shop Akira showed me before." – Makoto mumbled when she realized the name. At this time, she had some hopes in her. But she needed more than that in order to persuade Iwai to help her. She then left the Underground Walkway and headed to the Central Street afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

"Pardon me." – Going through the Street Central to an alley, Makoto saw a neon sign, named "Untouchable" and opened the door. Seeing a man who put two legs on the bar, she asked for sudden infiltration.

"Huh? The shop is closed now." – The man who was in the middle-age, had grey hair, faint stubble, sideburns and earrings and A tattoo of a gecko was on the left side of his neck near the back. He alo had a lollipop in his mouth. He wore a grey hat with yellow ear defenders, a black turtle neck sweater, and a long grey coat with a red peace symbol on it, blue jeans and dark boots. Putting the newspaper on his hands aside, seeing Makoto was coming in, he said without thinking.

"I'm sorry but it only takes a moment." – Makoto tried not to do anything unnecessary. She knew his name, but not his characteristic and background.

"Then make it quick." – The man seemed annoying, then he showed a little surprise. – "Oh, you are the girl who comes along with the gun-enthusiastic kid before. Well then, what do you need? A new gun?"

"Iwai-san, isn't it? Can you help Akira?" – Did not want to last the conversation too long without reason, Makoto went to the straight point and hopefully, things did not go wrong.

"What do you mean "help"?" – Iwai seemed suspicious.

"Recently, he has been sent to jail for a crime he did not commit." – Even though she was ready, Makoto was still sad when she had to retell the background. – "A man name Shido, who is seemed to be the Prime Minister, sued him when he supposedly harassed a woman. If you can sign on this board, it would be a great help. Please." – Makoto then took out the board that had several signs on it.

"I don't care about the politics and else, but…" – Iwai turned seriously. – "Are you sure you're not telling shit?"

"Please, I want to help him, anyway I can." – Makoto begged him.

"Okay, let's see that because you bought my goods before, so I think I'll sign." – Iwai then took the board and signs on it when Makoto could not help but smiled securely. – "But since he's in jail, it needs more than this."

"May I ask what your point is?" – Makoto asked, although she somehow got the idea.

"Prison, wherever it is, is not a warm and welcome place, where you just go in and stay without worrying anything. It's not a heaven, and sometimes can be hell." – Iwai responded as he understood that place more than Makoto. Then, he took a small glare to the monitor on his left, before he turned back to Makoto. – "But, I doubt that he was sent in there because of being accused by some assholes. There is more than that and I think you're hiding it from me, isn't that right, girl?"

"Why you said that?" – Makoto tried to be calm and asked back.

"Let's say… how about… he changes some bastard's hearts and becomes a hero himself?" – Iwai then stared at Makoto and looked for her reaction.

"I suppose… you know his secret?" – Makoto then acted naturally, as she was so confident that Iwai would become a great ally.

"Ha, seeing him beat the shit out of that giant god-like thing is something I cannot get rid of my mind easily, but it seems people around here don't know it, too. Sometimes I thought it is weird when I am the only one saw it. There are a lot of people who were there, but no one remembered it. But well, not my business anyway. However, you saw it too, didn't you?" – Iwai asked again.

"Yes." – Makoto nodded. In fact, she was fighting alongside with him and the others. But it was not necessary to claim it.

"Let's talk inside." – Iwai took a look at the monitor and recommended. Having no choice, Makoto followed him to a small room that had lots of model guns on the stacks, and a table that had some guns and parts, and vice versa. – "Tell me the whole thing, and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." – Makoto nodded and thanked him gratefully, before she started the story.

"…" – Once again, Iwai seemed very annoying and angry a bit. – "It was a bad day and bad luck, but I don't think he is the kind that leaving people in need. But still, to think a growth man put that much shits to a kid, even a true Yakuza has more balls than him."

"Right now, he is still safe but I don't know what will happen to him if everyone finds out he is a Phantom Thief." – Makoto spoke worryingly.

"Yeah, there are lots of guys who don't like them, not to mention they put some of them into jail indirectly. It is a surprise if they don't want some payback." – Iwai responded.

"May I ask how Akira helped you?" – Makoto felt curious and asked.

"Haha, it's nothing big, really." – Iwai smirked joyfully. – "I had a grudge with a man who was once my brother-in-arms, back when I was still a part of a Yakuza clan. I heard he was going to deal with Hong Kong mafia, so I offered help in order to make him expose with the clan. However, things went shit and I was forced to do modified guns for him. And that's when your boyfriend stepped in. He asked me his name, I spoiled and then, Tsuda changed his heart and tried to withdraw from the dirty deal he was going to make. Not only that, when an asshole threatened my son, Tsuda stepped in and saved him. I own him, true, but when I thought back, the time and the way Tsuda changed his heart was so convenient, and it led me to the kid. So, that's how the story goes. Your boyfriend is surely a trouble guy, but also a respectful man."

"Thank you for saying it." – Makoto smiled and her cheeks were a little red.

"Okay, I'm sure to find a way to keep him safe. Right now, you just go home." – When the story ended, Iwai spoke confidently.

"Thank you for everything." – Makoto bowed to him and was ready to leave.

"I forgot. Don't go through the front door, use the back." – Iwai recommended and before Makoto could say anything, he said. – "You've been followed."

"What?" – Makoto was surprised.

"Whoever they are, it seems they aren't friendly. I'll bet they know what you're doing." – Iwai explained while leading Makoto to the back door of the shop. – "From here, you can go to the underground, then head to the square. Move quickly as you can and don't look back. I'll be here to distract them. Now, go."

"Thank you." – Makoto thanked him again and followed his instruction. Gladly, he did not trick him but Makoto did not lose her cautions until she got to a train.

"Now, it's my part…" – Back to Iwai, he drew his phone. – "Hello, Tsuda-san? Sorry for calling you this late but I need your help, it's urgent." – Then, he listened to the other line. – "Okay, I'll see you there."

"So what do you want?" – When Iwai walked to a hidden spot in the Underground Walkway, near a wall that had full of graffiti, he kept waiting until two middle-age men came at him, one of them was wearing glass and he was the one that the Phantom Thieves changed heart before. When he and the other approached Iwai, he asked doubtfully but no dangerous tension.

"There is a kid who is a friend of my boy, was sent to a jail by some assholes. He is innocent, too and I want to help him. Could you please tell the guys in the lock-up not to let anyone lay a damn finger on him?" – Iwai requested.

"Not a problem." – Tsuda nodded without thinking too long. – "However, I cannot be sure that he will be safe all the time. You know it."

"Better than nothing." – Just as Tsuda said, Iwai knew that not always Akira would be kept in safe. However, he would do any help he could. – "Also, do you know any guy in the Public Security? I want to meet them."

"Well, that's…" – Tsuda looked at Iwai and wondered why Iwai would go far like that for a kid.

"I beg you." – Iwai showed he would not giving up easily.

"Okay. I'll make contact for you. But the rest is up to you." – Seeing how persistent Iwai was, Tsuda agreed to help him. After giving Iwai what he wanted, Tsuda and his man left, the same with Iwai.

* * *

"Please, have a seat." – Two days passed, as the schedule decided, Sojiro came to the Public Security office for a small talking which he knew what they wanted from him. He was led by a business man and walked with him to a small room, which looked like an interrogation room to him. Sitting in front of the man, Sojiro looked at him cautiously, but yet, he acted like he did not need to keep manner at all. He also showed that he was really annoying when he had to come in this room and was forced to close his store for a whole morning. Seeing Sojiro was not a kind of man who was easy to break, the business man started slowly. – "You're Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira's guardian, right?"

"It's on the paper in front of you." – Sojiro put one of his leg to the other and responded coldly. – "If you have something to ask, go to the point. I have a store to open. So do it quick."

"It depends on you, sir." – The business man tried to act roughly. – "If you co-operate, then things won't go wrong."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Like I said, ask what you want." – Sojiro said.

"Are you aware that Kurusu is a Phantom Thief?" – The man asked.

"Nope. Not interested in them." – Sojiro responded. He knew that they called him in here just for it. It was clear that they wanted to make sure that Akira was the infamous Phantom Thief, so that they could either get rid of him, or gave him a hell life. Neither of it would not happen, he could be sure.

"Strange. You're both living in a same house. So why you said you don't know about his activities?" – The business asked doubtfully.

"He's his own man, and he isn't that young so that I have to look after him time after time." – Sojiro said. – "I don't care what he does, if that you ask."

"Even he is in a probation?"

"So what?" – Sojiro looked at the man frankly. – "If he knows he is in a probation, then the one that should watch over is him himself. If he don't want to be sent in jail, then he is the one that needs to consider his actions, not mine. Besides, he is old enough to take responsibility for his action. What I did is to give him a place to live, as I was asked for. Otherwise, I don't care. But I wonder if his probation is true, or just some assholes gave it to him because they wanted to hide a real bastard that is still out there."

"Sir, I need you to consider your words. If you don't cooperate, then the one that loses is you." – The business man startled, but he quickly gained back his calm.

"To hell with it." – Sojiro raised his voice a little bit. – "You know it, don't you? And yet, you're just pretending that you have nothing to do with it. Is that what you call fair? Is that the true face of your job? Hiding the truth and let the innocent people take blame for the crimes made by some high-up asses?"

"Ugh…" – The man lost his words to strike back.

"Listen up. If you think you want to dig some dirts about him, then you'd better give it up. And don't try to threaten me. Trust me, you don't want to do it." – Sojiro then spoke stronger and very confident. Seeing he would not will to say anything, the man from the Public Security had no choice but to release him. After leaving the place, Sojiro headed straight to his store, where Futaba was waiting for him.

"How's it going?" – His daughter asked with hope.

"How do you think?" – Sojiro smirked in victory.

"Sojiro's the man." – Futaba praised him. Then, she spoke. – "Guess what? I hacked into the Public Security's host computers and found some classified documents which are about Shido and his crimes. It seems the files and reports of his doings are keeping secrets. I think I might public them."

"No, I think you should give it to Makoto's sister." – Sojiro thought carefully and suggested.

"Why?" – Futaba asked wonderingly.

"If you public them now, it won't affect much. People still believe Shido is innocent so they might think it is totally a ruse. Besides, the Public Security won't admit it easily. They are nothing but words and we don't have a solid person who can prove they are true. If you give them to Makoto's sister, she will sure and know what to do with them." – Sojiro explained it. – "But to think they keep it secretly meaning they can use it someday as a blackmail to Shido. Guess he never knows it, or maybe he's just too damn confident."

"I don't get it but if you said it, then I'll do it." – Futaba thought for a while and did what Sojiro suggested.

"But still, you're doing a good job here." – Sojiro then got close and patted her head, and praised her.

"I'm a genius, after all." – Futaba added and Sojiro could help but smiled joyfully.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been nearly a week since Akira accepted to turn himself in. In the next few hours, the New Year would come but he did not have the feelings to think about it. Did not need to say, he knew clearly the difference between inside and outside the prison. Everyone gathered together, or maybe hung out with their friends, or with their lovers, or just stayed at home and spent time with their families. Speaking of his family, Akira had never received even a single letter from his parents. From the day he was arrested, he could feel that his parents and his relatives were trying to cut tie of him as fast and soon as possible. And from that day, he stopped trusting and relying on them. Additionally, there were a time he did not think he would never believe in anyone else, then things happened, a lot of them. When no one accepted him, Sojiro took him in, gave him a place to live, gave him foods and drinks, and else. Not exaggerating but Sojiro was the only one making him believed in human again. Mentioning of the other adults, it could be the clinic doctor, Takemi Tae, who treated his and his friends' wound without asking much, although she could be weird sometimes; his home teacher, Kawakami Sadayo, although at the first time, she did not like to look after him at all. Then, things changed. He helped her, and she helped him back, but it was more than that. Trust and faith grew in them bigger and bigger. Then Toranosuke Yosuke, the man who was a politician at this time; the air soft gun store owner, Muneshige Iwai, who his son became his friends later; and Ohya Ichiko, a drunk journalist but her pen was sharp enough to make good articles. All of them was good people and he trusted them, the same with him. One person he wondered was Mifune Chihaya. He did not know her age, but there was a time she mentioned if he liked older woman, though the person he mentioned was different, he felt that he should dodge the answer and pretended he heard nothing. His guts told him Chihaya could be older than he thought.

Then he started remembering things from the day he transferred to Shujin Academy. He never thought he could make a single friend in that school with his criminal records. Then he learned nothing can be predicted. The first friends of his was Sakamoto Ryuji, a blone male student. Despite his hot temper, loud mouth and sometimes nearly brought them out of the spot light, Ryuji was a good man inside and worried his friends and mother the most. The next one was Takamaki Ann, a child of mix parentage. A young model that loved cakes. As it said, despite being a model, she did not seem to care about it and just ate cakes whenever she liked without worrying about getting fat. Because of her bloodlines and being a young model, she got a lot of rumors, bad ones, around her, even the rumors she hooked up with Kamoshida, the teacher who later became their first victims. However, there was one person who did not care about the rumors and often protected her, was no one than Ryuji. Although they always argued most of the time, in critical times, they just protected each other without admitting it. He guessed that just how a couple often was. The next was a little bit weird, named Kitagawa Yusuke. He was a student of the Phantom Thieves second victims, Madarame. However, Akira wondered if even a bad guy could have a good side hidden inside them. Yusuke told him that there was a time when he was young and got sick, Madarame got nervous and ran around asking people how to take care of him the right way. Maybe because of that, Yusuke saw him as a father than a teacher, and despite knowing his crimes, he still protected him. But what Madarame did was unforgivable. Reminding of that person, Akira did not believe that he met him just recently, sitting on a rock chair with a pencil and a paper, trying to draw something that could not be identify. Akira wondered if he just tried to gain back his glory days. Remembering of Yusuke also reminded Akira of Futaba, the youngest girl in his team and because of it, they saw her like a little sister than anything else. The girl was very smart, and once was a famous hacker named Medved, though it was used by another person to terrorize people around the world, not just Japan. The biggest problem was she did not like to go outside and was an example of "hikikomori", the word used to describe people who did not want to leave their own rooms. They were the kind that wanted to stay away from the society. She lived like that since the day Sojiro adopted her as his daughter because of feeling guilty due to the death of her mother, as well as leaving her to live with her uncle, an asshole who cared nothing than himself. Sojiro doubted she would never change but the Phantom Thieves could, and slowly, she changed, too. That was why Sojiro decided to become their ally, so did his daughter. Sojiro and Futaba reminded Akira of Okumura Haru, the latest member of the Phantom Thieves. The reason was they liked the vegetables that Haru grew by her own hands on the roof of the Shujin Academy. The natural element, the fresh, the good seeds and the good care of human made Haru's vegetables were even qualified than buying from any groceries. Haru was the single daughter of one of the powerful company's owner and were inherited from her father everything, Okumura Kunikazu, aka, the fifth victim of the Phantom Thieves. Okumura Kunikazu was responded for cutting salary, bad working condition and heavy works in his company. Unfortunately, he was killed by Akira's biggest enemy, Shido Masayoshi, by using Akechi Goro, a person who was strong as Akira and also a traitor. Not only that, the Phantom Thieves was blamed for his death. Reminding of the fact, unless Shido confessed himself, the Phantom Thieves was still a bunch of murderers. He wished that Akechi was still alive but he was killed during the operation inside Shido's palace. But one thing to be surprised was he sacrificed himself so the Phantom Thieves could be safe. It was quite unpredictable but they still appreciated him.

Sighing tiredly, Akira got up and left the book on his hand on the table when he heard the bell. It was not a signal of a meal, but an hour of free time. It was also the last chance if he wanted to wash his body. There were reason he could not feel easily and securely. The bathroom was used for many people as one. If it was a public hot bathroom, he would not see it was a problem but he was in a prison, so things were different. Surrounding by a lot of criminals was never be a good situation, but what choice he had. When he stepped in, there were not so much people. Just a bunch of guys who had tattoos on their bodies, sometimes a whole body. As he heard, most of them were yakuza and criminal groups, and it was the best to not get involved in or interact with them. Facing his face to a wall and turned a valve, instantly, a warm water from the shower above, watering him from his head to his toes. It was how the prisoners took shower. To stop thinking negative, he started thinking of all good memories he had. The latest one was nothing than the Christmas Eve. Until this time, the guilty of hiding his lover, Niijima Makoto, still haunted him. Not only him, but both of them would never thought they would be separated by this way. He started remembering the first time they got a date but he did not know what to start. Then he wondered what a date could be called. It was not only about two people spent time alone, but also a time they met and did something else, like having a trip to the infamous red-light district Shinjuku. Then, times and again, they spent time to each other more and more, until they finally became a couple. Caring about each other's feelings and understood each other enough made them barely had any argument, unlike Ryuji and Ann. The more he thought about her, the more he missed her. He just wanted to get out of here and ran to her. But it was nothing but a dream.

"Arr.." – Suddenly, Akira was kicked from behind and slammed to the wall pretty strong. He shouted painfully and surprisingly. Trying to get up, he turned around just to see Kaneshiro's inferiors, three of them, standing and looking at him as they wanted to give him a hard lesson.

"Thinking you can get away that easily? Let me remind you how the prison is." – A thug came and grabbed Akira before punched him to face directly. Then one by one came and beat Akira with all their strength. Akira could not do anything else than took all it. He knew too well the more he resisted, the more they came after him. They were mafia, after all. Despite Kaneshiro's change of heart, these guys were still the same and it was a bad news. At this time, Akira understood that fact. He just hoped after getting enough, they would leave him alone. But they just kept hitting harder.

"Hey." – Suddenly, a voice of a mature man called out. The voice was raucous, just like he was smoking the whole time but also scary enough. Akira tried to open his eyes and saw a man was coming to them. He then said. – "That's enough."

"Who the fuck ar…" – When a guy of Kaneshiro's men asked, the next thing he got was a punch to his stomach. He could not even finish his line and lied on the wet floor painfully.

"I said enough is enough. Now get the fuck out of here." – The man stood firmly and spoke strongly. And before Kaneshiro's inferiors said something, a lot of men who had a lot of tattoos stepped out, as a warning signal. Kaneshiro's man had no choice but to leave. Then everyone got back to where they were, except the man who literally saved Akira. – "Can you get up?"

"Who… is that?" – Akira asked weakly.

"You don't need to know." – The man then helped Akira to get up. Having a chance to look clearer, Akira found this guys had a lot of tattoos, too. – "I'm not your friend and don't think to be. It just happened that someone asked me to keep you alive. Otherwise, I don't care."

"I don't… understand." – Trying to withstand the pain, Akira said.

"It means you got lucky, and someone will keep you safe, unless you want to die and cause trouble by yourself." – The man answered coldly.

"Don't be that harsh with the kid. We owe him, remember." – Another man when he was taking shower.

"Not everyone believe it." – The man said back.

"That's the higher-up said, don't forget it, buddy."

"Fine." – When another reminded, the man sighed unwittingly. – "Listen kid, in prison, you either fight back or you suffer badly and even death. So rather taking all the punches, you should kick back. Don't worry about the others because mostly they don't want to get into a fight. That means don't expect help, too. Unless you got some "special relationships", don't think you can be safe in here."

"Why did you help me?" – After calming down, Akira asked.

"Because we were asked to do. Just say that was your friend Iwai." – The man spoke the name that Akira realized immediately. – "He said that you are his regular customer. Getting involved in that guy, you really have some nerves." – The man then smirked.

"Bad habit, I suppose." – Akira said.

"Hah. Whatever it is, you got what you deserve. Still, those punks did not seem to give up. I don't care what happened between you and them outside but we have rules around here. When it settles, mostly by a fight, everyone will stop bothering each other." – The man responded.

"Still, Iwai said he is innocent. You buy it?" – Another man asked loudly.

"Yeah…" – The man then looked at Akira from up to down, and answered. – "He doesn't look like a punk, or a criminal. But you never know." – The man then went to the shower near Akira. – "So kid, why did you get in here?"

"Well…" – Akira decided to tell them and did not care if they believed or not. Whatever it took, he just told them truth. Helping a woman, then got sued by Shido and had a criminal record.

"For a kid like you, that's some bad luck but well, shit happens all the time. And assholes run around and do what they want without thinking the consequence and else." – The man responded to the story. – "But the guy in your story is even another level."

"Right? He is a new Prime Minister. Who thought it could happen?" – Another man said.

"But still, how can a kid like you can stop Tsuda?" – The man asked and in a second, he saw Akira paused.

"Who knows? Maybe the Phantom Thieves changed his heart." – Akira responded calmly.

"Really?" – The man looked at Akira as he was scouting him.

"Ha, it would make a good joke." – Another man laughed loudly.

"A lot of people believe that shit."

"Still, shit really happens. You saw that artist's confession. Even Kaneshiro and his superiors were thrown behind bars."

"Whatever, I don't care." – The man stopped staring at Akira and finished his shower. – "Just like I said, we will look after you but that doesn't mean we are your bodyguard. So you better watch yourself."

"Thanks." – Akira realized if it was not because of Iwai, he would not be protected like that. He knew Iwai did have some secret relationships since he was a former yakuza, but it was still a surprise, and a good one. Not only that, those people around him at this time could be members of his former clan.

Getting back to his solitary room, Akira lied down immediately. The pain from the beat was still here but at least it stopped hurting. He wondered if seeing him like that, what they would say. He could see that Morgana would tell him to sleep, or Makoto would stay and took care of his wound immediately and would not leave until she was sure he was totally fine. Smiling, he then took a book that he had not finished yet and read it, until he slept. On the outside, everyone was still waking and waiting for the count down. The crowd gathered in the center of the city which was chaos and loud that the police needed to control them. Far from the crowd, the Phantom Thieves were gathering together above the Square Station at Aoyama-Itchome, where were a base of the Phantom Thieves before. Looking out of the glass, the team were discussing until the count down.

"Everyone seems happy." – Ann commented.

"It's New Year, after all." – Haru said.

"Wish we can enjoy it like them, but until our leader is released…" – Yusuke said.

"We cannot stop." – Makoto finished what Yusuke left, and everyone nodded.

"Say, when Akira is going to be released, what should we do?" – Ryuji asked for a change of atmosphere.

"How about going to his home? I wonder how it is." – Futaba suggested.

"Why not? I want to see the place he was born." – Yusuke smiled satisfyingly.

"It would be a great trip." – Makoto smiled, somehow, she wanted to do it before. She then looked at the young artist. – "Yusuke, is everything okay?"

"You mean the interview tomorrow? If that so, then I'm fine. This is a rare chance and I can't allow myself to fail it." – Yusuke remembered it and confirmed to Makoto.

"Just make sure you don't push yourself." – Haru reminded him.

"A weird inari on a TV talking awkwardly. Absolutely can't miss it. Wonder what stupid things he's going to say." – Futaba teased him.

"That's not going to happen. You anti-social." – Yusuke responded coldly.

"What?" – Futaba was ready to strike back.

"Okay okay, calm down." – Makoto then stopped them while the others laughed. It was a normal scene between those two and they knew there were no way it turned out of control. After the end of the fireworks, everyone said goodbye and left.


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome." – At the first night of the New Year, Sojiro was staying together with the Phantom Thieves. Apparently, they all looked at the television and had been waiting for the moment that Yusuke would appear. Tonight, he had a special interview as a new young talent as his school. His latest painting, "Hope and Despair" got well criticized from the critics. Meanwhile, the bell of the LeBlance rang and the door opened afterwards. – "Dr. Takemi?"

"One, as usual." – A woman came in and sat on a chair. The Phantom Thieves quickly realized her. She had dark blue hair in a messy bob-cut with blunt bangs and brown eyes. She also had red nail polish on her fingernails and toenails. She wore a choker and a necklace, a bracelet and a short black jacket, and a blue dress with a white spider web design, and black ripped leggings. After settling and was waiting for the coffee, Takemi looked around and saw some familiar faces. – "Hoh, didn't think I would meet you here."

"Happy New Year, ." – On behalf of them, Ann greeted her with her usual bright and cheerful face.

'You two know each other?" – Sojiro felt incomprehensible.

"When we were wounded, she helped us treating our wounds." – Makoto explained.

"Guess they bothered you a lot." – Sojiro smirked.

"You don't say." – Takemi somehow followed him joyfully. – "Anyone can be a patient as long as they can pay."

"Always stick with that terrible attitude, as usual." – Sojiro said as he understood her. – "Didn't you treat a girl freely?"

"I was in the mood." – Takemi smirked, then she realized something. – "By the way, I didn't see him around." – Suddenly, after what she said, everyone turned silent. Feeling strange, she asked. – "Did something happen?"

"About that…" – Sojiro sighed. Looking at the kids, he decided to take the role to retell her what happened. – "He helped some people, and was sent to jail because of it."

"…" – In a second, Takemi knitted her brows in anger, and her body startled slightly but no one realized it. There was a time Akira told her what happened to him, but she did not even think he would be sent to jail. Then, she returned to her usual attitude. – "That's what happens when you stick your nose into other's thing."

"Hah?" – Ryuji stood up angrily.

"Calm down, Ryuji." – Thanks to Ann, Ryuji did not do anything reckless. Then, she looked at the television. – "Look, he's on."

"Time to record it." – Futaba came to the television and started recording.

"Happy New Year everyone, on behalf of the organization board, I hope everyone will have a fortune year. As for today, we will have a special guest, who has been praised by all the art critics, please welcome Kitagawa Yusuke from Kosei High School." – The MC started the show very quick but not too rush. After a moment, Yusuke came to the stage and sat in front of the MC.

"Thank you for inviting me here." – Yusuke showed his gratitude to the MC, as well as the audience.

"Wow, he doesn't even change his weird hairstyle." – Futaba commented. – "Didn't they make up for him before he was on? Maybe they would make him become more shining, and more weirdo."

"I'm sure he will pretty piss if he hear you." – Sojiro smiled.

"Welcome, Kitagawa-kun, at first, I want to ask how you felt when you were invited." – The MC started

"Honestly, I felt a little nervous because this is the first time I'm on a show." – Yusuke answered. – "But I guess everyone will be the same as me right now."

"He's pretty calm, isn't he?" – Haru commented.

"Maybe he's screaming inside." – Futaba added, before she raised her voice funnily. – "Like "Gah, I think I'm going to die", for example."

"Do you have any grudge on him?" – Ryuji commented.

"A frank answer." – The MC continued. – "Recently, you were known as the author of the "Desire and Hope." – Then the MC showed his drawing on the background. – "Can you tell us what do you think when you drew this paint?"

"At first, I wanted a painting that could be acclaimed as a raw look into the human psyche. But time passed, and I got lost. I thought I was good enough but when I looked back, I was no one. It was a hard time that I once thought I could not come over it." – Yusuke answered sadly.

"Was it because of your mentor, Madarame-sensei?" – The MC asked.

"Yeah. He took me in when I was still a baby and could not even remember my mother's face. Then Madarame-sensei adopted me, raised me. But then, I knew he had been plagiarized a lot of other's pupils. I was shocked and did not want to believe, even protected him. Deep inside, I knew it was totally wrong. But…" – Yusuke stopped. – "What he said to me, it has still haunted me until now. I don't know if it is wrong or what else."

"Can you share with us?" – The MC asked nicely.

"He said that there would be never have true art. It was all about money. Even the finest artist could struggle and died in poor if he did not have any money. The love for the beautiful things and the will of painting great arts could never feed us artist, but money. In fact, I think he was right but sometimes, I do not. Maybe someday, I will find the answer for myself." – Yusuke said with a sad face of him, and his deep voice with true emotions.

"It's hard to imagine that an important person of your life could do such terrible things." – The MC followed. – "But after that, Madarame-sensei confessed his crime so sudden. People said it was because of the so-called "Phantom Thieves", what do you think about them?"

"Oh oh, it's on." – Futaba felt more excited.

"I think…" – Yusuke startled for a second, but he gained back his cool immediately. – "They did what I couldn't. If things kept going unrevealed, who knows how many people will be suffered because of him. So if you asked, I think I own them. Despite that, I still want to forgive Madarame-sensei."

"Haha, well said." – Ryuji laughed that got Takemi's attention.

"What a good heart of you." – The MC complimented him. – "So, were things getting hard afterwards?"

"Yes. Yes, it was. I lost my will to keep living. Then, I suddenly got a lot of friends, good ones. Thanks to them, I know how to enjoy my life more than before." – Yusuke smiled.

"Right. Nothing can compare to a good friend. I suppose you're happy to hang out with them every times." – The MC said.

"You said it." – Yusuke nodded. – "Though we are in different school. However, there is a person that I admire the most."

"May I ask who it is?" – The MC asked.

"He was the one that showed me what is wrong and right, and thanks to him, I realized what was lacking in my painting. Then, I started changing and re-drew my paint. It was not about human psyche, but to reflect the duality of humanity and brought hope to the people who lost to their inner darkness, just like me. That was how "Desire and Hope" was born." – Yusuke responded with a pride face.

"Wow, looks like you got a true friend here." – The MC smiled.

"Yes, I can say that. But… at this time, I cannot say I'm a good friend to him. He needs help more than ever, and I couldn't do anything." – Yusuke turned his face angrily.

"Now this is the time." – Ann commented.

"May I ask what do you mean?" – The MC asked.

"Recently, he was sent in jail, for a crime that he did not commit." – When Yusuke said, the whole show was silent. – "He helped a person, but some bad people who was powerful enough to control even the police forced him into jail. Right now, he is being prisoned despite the fact that he is completely innocent. I want to help him, to prove his innocent, anyway I can." – Yusuke said with frankly face. – "His name is… Kurusu Akira, an important friend of mine. Because of that, I understand that it is right that sometimes, bad things happen but if we keep silent, then innocent people can be harmed and the truth will be buried. We need to stand against that, to protect what is precious to us."

"Thank you, Yusuke." – Makoto smiled gratefully.

"If your friend is truly innocent, I guess that your voice will reach a lot of people that want to help him. Yes bad things can happen, but so can the good things, as long as you have faith in them." – The MC encouraged him, before she finished the interview. – "Ladies and gentlemen, the time is up and please give an applause for our guest today, Kitagawa Yusuke."

"The kid did well." – Sojiro took a long smoke and commented gladly. – "At least, it will create curiosity."

"My doubt." – The doctor closed her eyes and said. – "But it shows that that boy truly has great friends to back him up in the hardest time."

"Pardon us but… can you help us? Just sign on this board." – Haru stood up and gave the paper board that already had a lot of signs.

"It will take more than that." – Despite the weird attitude, Takemi still signed it. – "I wonder how people will react if they know he is just a thief?"

"Yeah, so what?" – Did not wait the others react, Sojiro looked at Takemi with his doubtful eyes.

"What do you think?" – Takemi gave back the same eyes to Sojiro.

"You sound like he did steal something from you." – The atmosphere suddenly became more serious.

"Not from me, but from another." – Takemi was not a type that gave up easily.

"Are you mentioning "Oyamada Soichi", the director that made false report and forced you to leave the university?" – Did not waste the chance, Makoto spoke on.

"…" – Takemi looked at the young girl and saw those confident eyes. Knowing that they knew the truth, she did not intend to hide anymore and smiled satisfyingly. – "Looks like we don't have to play dumb anymore."

"Look who's talking." – Sojiro smirked.

"Anyway, I'll help him. Can't let a precious guina pig like him in the jail too long. It can affect to his mental as psyche as well. If that happens, he won't be in a good condition for another experiment." – Takemi smiled mysteriously.

"Pardon us?" – Not only Ann, but the others were surprised as well.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" – Takemi pretended she was surprised, too. – "He is one of the best guina pig I have ever had. Whenever I checked his body, NAKED, the muscle, the joint, the skin… everything is just too perfect."

"Is that… so?"

"Ma-Makoto…" – Sitting next to the student council, Ann quickly realized she was sitting next to a bomb that was about going to explode, anytime.

"Not to mention that he has a pretty face. The only thing I wish if he allows me to check the lower body. He always refused whenever I asked him." – As an adult, Takemi found nothing hard to understand the expression of Makoto. But it did not mean she was going to stop adding the fuel to the flame.

"I… I'm going back to my room. Time to play game, see ya." – Futaba quickly left the shop.

"I… remember something I have to do. Goodnight." – The next one was Haru.

"Sometimes, at night, I saw a maid coming in this house. God knows what they did in a house that had only two people, one man, and one woman." – Takemi added.

"I don't know anything. See ya." – Hearing the word "maid", Ryuji stood up and disappeared immediately.

"It's late, I'll be going now. Good luck... I mean... good night, boss." – Ann quickly followed Ryuji.

"Hopefully, he will be released soon. So I can check him more, slowly and carefully." – Paying the money for her coffee, Takemi finished the last line and left the shop, leaving Sojiro and Makoto alone.

"Boss… do you know that it will break the law if a student can use maid service?" – Makoto did not look at Sojiro, but her voice was still deadly dangerous.

"I swear I didn't know anything. That's right. At those time, I left the shop already and left the shop for him to lock up." – Sojiro quickly made it up and put all the blame to Akira. – "T-That's the truth. I swear."

"Really?" – Makoto finally stood up. – "Thank you for tonight. Goodnight, boss."

"Phew." – After the young girl left, Sojiro could finally calm himself down. – "Good luck with that, Akira."

"…" – Back to Akira's cell, while reading a book, he suddenly felt a cold running over his spine.

* * *

"That's right. I want to put his name on the reason why this experiment was succeeded." – The next day, at Takemi, a man in business suit was sitting in front of Takemi in her examination room.

"It's not a problem but are you sure about it?" – The man asked doubtfully.

"I'm damn sure about it." – Different than the awkward attitude last night, Takemi was very serious and impatient, as she wanted to hurry up as fast as possible. – "Right now, he's in jail because of a crime he did not commit, so I do anything to provide good critics about him."

"Okay." – The business man looked at the name again to make sure they did not mistake. – "His name is… Kurusu Akira, right? Okay, I'll make sure to list him as well."

"Don't blame me if you go against your words." – Takemi looked at the business as she was not joking around.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm home." – Opening the door of her apartment, Sae walked into it with a tired voice. Ultimately, her face seemed depressed, along with the tiredness.

"Welcome bac…" – Makoto, her younger sister, who was watching the TV, stopped for a second and looked at her sister. Then, she realized the strange on her face. When Sae sat on the sofa, Makoto asked worryingly. – "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, just…" – Sae sighed and looked back at Makoto. She seemed thoughtful, additionally. – "… work."

"Please don't overwork. Have you eaten anything?" – Makoto asked next.

"I have already. Thank you." – Sae tried to smile. Then, the television caught their both attention.

"Iragaki-san, are Shido-san okay right now? Would you mind to tell us something, about why Shido-san have been absent for a while after the event of the Phantom Thief?" – One guy who was wearing business suit with a medical mask was surrounded by a lot of reporters and cameras, he was also trying to escape the crowd as quickly as possible.

"…" – Realizing the man, Sae sighed more boringly and tiredly.

"Right now I cannot say anything but I can be sure that all of the Phantom Thieves' stuffs are ruse. Shido-san will be back soon. That's all I can say." – The man tried to make an excuse and quickly came inside a car and left the area despite the effort of the crowd.

"What a load of craps." – Sae spoke and it made Makoto surprised a little.

"Do you know this man?" – Makoto asked wonderingly.

"He is one of Shido's closet men. He can be the one that knows where Shido is right now. But…" – While answering, Sae stopped and looked at Makoto with her worrying eyes. Her expression only made Makoto more uncomfortable. – "I wonder if I should tell you the whole thing."

"If he is Shido's man, I suppose he haven't given up on him yet. Are you in trouble while investigating him?" – Makoto somehow figured out.

"You can say that." – Sae nodded. It seemed she underestimated her sister. After making up my mind, she said. – "Makoto, now I'm going to tell you something, it is related to my investigation and progress to put Shido on the court."

* * *

 _"What the…? You want to suspend Shido's investigation." – In front of a business man, Sae was totally surprised and tried to find out what the man meant._

 _"It is what it is, Niijima-san." – That man was no one than the man named Iragaki. – "We investigated ourselves and all I can say that you don't have enough proof to put Shido-san, no, the Prime Minister on the trial. In order to not let you create any unstable and unnecessary things, I asked the National Judge Council and gained the right to stop you investigation. Here's the papers you need to see."_

 _"This cannot happen." – Sae checked the papers and she could not hide her uncomprehend and surprise. All the papers were the real things. And it meant she had no choice but to stop the investigation. – "After all he has done, you still want to protect him?"_

 _"It's for this country." – Iragaki responded and his reaction had turned to aggressive. – "The people are putting their hopes and trusts to our new Prime Minister, that's why I can't allow anything that can affect his career."_

 _"Even if he has done a lot of crimes?" – Sae was not the type that would back down easily._

 _"As long as the people don't know it, then it's fine." – Iragaki said. – "Moreover, are you aware of the consequence if you reveal all his crimes in public?"_

 _"I would like to hear it from you." – Sae was trying to stay calm._

 _"Right now, there is a war carrying on in our government. A lot of people is trying to protect Shido-san, but there is also the opposition. But that is not the real deal, unfortunately, it is the people that we need to take care of. Like I said, the people of this country put their trusts and hopes to Shido-san. If they find out he is nothing than a criminal, a lot of meetings will happen around the country, and you know what can happen if the people lose their trust to the government. War cannot be avoided, there will be conflicts between the government and the people. A lot of them may be injured or die. Worst, the enemy from outside will use this chance to take control over the people, and the next is this country. I ask you, Niijima-san, is that what you want to happen?" – Igaraki turned up his voice._

 _"…" – Sae startled. She had not thought this far, or mainly, she did not think it would happen. She did not know anything from inside, but only focused on finding the way to put Shido on the court. Nothing else could get in her mind._

 _"At the time we are speaking, there is already things that happened." – Iragaki opened his laptop and put it in front of Sae's face. On the monitor, there were a lot of reports that people around the country had gone rouge, mainly because of Shido's confession, as well as his absence. All the reports were real and Sae just lost her words to say._

 _"But…" – Sae tried to find a way to speak up. – "His crimes…"_

 _"I know what he did. But he is also the one that is capable to bring this country to its strongest time. Anytime, anywhere, we need people that have talents. And they are ones that can do things that normal people can do. You can't do anything without talents." – After speaking, Iragaki stopped for a while, before he continued. – "Say, you're also one that can be called talent when you became a prosecutor at this young age. Everyone has their own talents on different fields, so, why don't you just stay around your field, being a friendly and excellent prosecutor and leave all the politics to us?"_

 _"Whatever you say, crime is crime. And just like you said, as a prosecutor, my job is to bring any criminal to the light, no matter who they are and how important they are." – Sae spoke frankly._

 _"Stubborn, I see." – Iragaki sighed angrily. – "So, you don't care about the people in this country?"_

 _"What good of a country if it lies to its people, and cannot bring one criminal down?" – Sae asked with her strong will._

 _"You're just so green, girl." – Iragaki then smiled mysteriously. – "All the hard work you have done, because of one Phantom Thief, am I right?"_

 _"?" – Sae was totally surprised._

 _"Don't be that surprised. You're not the only one who is doing investigation." – Iragaki kept his confident smile. – "I know a lot of people who wants to take revenge on him. And really, in the bottom of my heart, I have some… admire… to the Phantom Thieves and I don't want… "them"… to get hurt. Do you understand what I mean?"_

 _(It can't be…) – It seemed not only he knew about Akira, but also the rest. If she made one wrong move, she would put all of them to danger. Squeezing her fist, Sae tried to stay calm. – "Are you threatening me?"_

 _"Oh no, don't be mistake. I'm not some kind of dirty politician that will use my position to force people do what they don't want. Just like Shido-san, I want to see this country in a bright future. And if there is anyone that tries to interfere, I'll do anything to stop them, even making them disappear from this world." – Suddenly, after Iragaki had done speaking, two black vest men behind Sae's back put their hand to their bellies, and showing Sae their guns intentionally. – "Just so you know, power… doesn't only mean raw strength."_

 _"Ugh…" – Sae knew she was in a dangerous situation._

 _"So, what will you say? Just stop doing what you're doing right now and everything will be fine. Your career won't be affected and even will be promoted to higher position. Think carefully, I hate to tell your precious sister that her sister dies in an accident." – Iragaki smiled victoriously. – "Oh, I heard that your sister is quite the beauty."_

 _"Don't you dare to touch her." – Sae turned on her voice angrily._

 _"Depend on your… cooperation." – Iragaki responded hypocritically._

 _"…" – The longer she stayed, the stronger furious Sae had. But she knew she should not do anything reckless right at this moment. For the time being, it was the best to stay down for a while. – "Fine. But I want you to make sure that all Shido's victims will be safe and no one bothers them."_

 _"How thoughtful you are, and it is one of the easiest things to do." – Iragaki smiled to Sae. He felt that he had gained the victory. After that, Sae left with her anger._

* * *

"That' was all that happened. I'm so sorry." – After telling everything, Sae apologized to Makoto sadly.

"Akira…" – Unable to say anything, Makoto felt desperate. – "After everything we have tried so far, now, we have to give up."

"I know but… I don't want to put you all in danger." – Sae said. – "And about Akira-kun, according to what he did, it will be three to five years."

"But… will he have a normal life after that?" – Makoto asked more worryingly and sadly.

"Maybe, or maybe not. Wherever it is, criminals are not welcomed." – Sae sighed. Remembering something, she said. – "Still, reminding of those reports about people went rouge, there were something strange. I felt… abnormal about them."

"You mean…?" – Makoto asked.

"I don't know." – Sae felt like it was her own instinct. – "It is so unusual, something's wrong about it but I can't explain how. But… whatever it is, I can't do anything right now. If only I know someone works in media… No, they possibly control it right now… Journalists will be better, and someone in the government."

"It seems no matter how they threat, you don't want to give up." – Seeing how struggling her sister was, Makoto smiled in relieved.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean it. Right now, I can't do anything else but sit around." – Sae startled and turned pessimistic.

"Then just keep doing what you have to do." – Makoto encouraged her and Sae could not be more surprised. – "If it was Akira, he won't give up just because of some threatenings, and so will we."

"But… if I keep going, you will be in danger." – Sae said. – "I know how strong will you are, but right now, it's best to settle down for a while."

"It's too soon to give up. At the day we knew Akira sacrificed himself for us, we promise to get him out no matter what. And it isn't like you at all if you give up like this. Despite the danger, we still have to try. The others will say the same things as mine. So don't you worry, and please, keep what you are doing." – Makoto secured her sister.

"…" – Looking at Makoto, Sae was surprised how strong and mature her sister became. Then, she smiled. – "You're right. But still, it's too dangerous to keep investigating right now. Let's stay still for a while to let them think they have controlled the situation. Meanwhile, I will find the way to find more information."

"We will try to help you, too. After all, we all want to get Akira out of the jail." – Makoto said joyfully.

"Speaking of him…" – It was the time to change subject. Sae then asked. – "When did you two date?"

"Wh-what? Why… all of the sudden, sis?" – Makoto's face then turned red.

"Come on, just tell me. It isn't like I'm going to punish him or else." – Sae smiled.

"W-well, if you insist…" - Makoto tried to calm down. – "Although we first met while investigating Kaneshiro, but the first time we dated was in the trip to Hawaii. From that day, we spent more time together, until… the Christmas." – Reminding of that day, Makoto turned sad, then, she tried to think optimistic. – "Akira is really mature, independent and reliable. His knowledge outside the school is amazing. Sometimes we went to fishing together, or eating, and else."

"Sounds like you're really happy. If there is a time, I would like to have lunch with him, just the three of us, what do you say?" – Sae then offered.

"It will be great." – Makoto agreed.

"Still, he is your leader, right? When you were in… "Palace", how was he?" – Sae asked.

"Well…" – Makoto stunned for a second. – "It's hard to explain but… I guess you already know what "Persona" is, right?"

"Yeah, it's another "self" of yours, your "trump card" against those "Shadow" things. Akira told me, at first, I didn't believe but after too many things happened, and when you fought against that "god", I do believe everything he said is the truth now." – Sae nodded.

"Each of us, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, me, Futaba-chan, Haru, our personas have their own weakness. That were why we were often vulnerable when we fought against an enemy that were strong against our weaknesses. But Akira, he was totally different. He had the ability to change different personas and used them to suppress any power, and shielding us from our weaknesses. His fighting style was often aggressive and mindlessly, but only because he wanted to take out the enemy as fast as possible. Gathering all of those conditions, we made him work more than any of us, more or less. But nevertheless, he didn't mind at all and just risked his life in every battle." – Makoto slowly retold with her sad voice. – "There was a time, he had to fight alone in an arena…"

"That's my palace." – Sae realized what Makoto was mentioning.

"Yes. At that time, he was requested to fight alone, no one was allowed to back up. I was so scared when he entered the arena, and fought the enemy waves after waves. There would be no other time that I felt so useless when watching him fighting. From that day, I swore I will never let him fight alone, ever again." – Makoto confirmed her will.

"You're very strong, both of you." – Sae complimented.

"Right now, he is fighting, but so are we. If we stop now, he will be left to fight alone again. And that's not what I want. So Sis, please don't give up." – Makoto then begged her sister.

"I know. I get it. Don't worry." – Sae smiled to secure her little sister. – "It's thank to you that I change my heart and realized what is important to me. That's why I can't let you down. I give you my words that I will not stop until I bring Shido down."

"Thank you." – Makoto smiled. They kept chatting for a long time before went to bed. But when she lied on the bed, Makoto reminded of what Sae said, about knowing someone in the government or having politic relationship, as well as someone in the journalism. As for the first one, she had the idea she had to ask, but for the second one, she guessed it would take a little time to persuade that journalist.


	10. Chapter 10

"Excuse me. Are you… Kitagawa-san?"

While he was painting, Yusuke suddenly was called by a female student. He turned back just to see a girl who was nearly the same year as him. She had a long dark hair with bangs and wore a red accessory that resembled a rope with a three-leaf clover. She wore their school's uniform, a blue blazer with a star emblem. Under this, a long-sleeved white dress shirt could barely be seen, along with a black-and-white bow. She had a black skirt, knee-high white socks and black dress shoes. At first, Yusuke did not know who this girl was and why she knew him, as well as the reason why she acted like she wanted to have a talk with him. However, it seemed she created a lot of attentions. Yusuke could see a lot of male students who were stunned when she appeared or as they were following her.

"What can I do for you?" – At this time, Yusuke realized it was the break time. He did not even notice it and decided to take a rest before the class at the afternoon.

"I just want to ask…" – The girl seemed to be shy and struggling. – "… Well… It is… the relationship between you and Kurusu-san."

"You know him?" – Yusuke looked at her with doubt.

"Yes. We met at the church in Kanda." – The girl responded.

"I know that church." – Yusuke said.

"We played shogi a lot at night. Not only that, he also helped me not to play a fixed match." – The girl spoke and secretly drew a Phantom card. She was very careful not to let anyone saw it, but only Yusuke.

"I see, then." – Yusuke took a quick look of this card to make sure it was real. After making sure, Yusuke was secured a bit. – "So, what can I do for you?"

"I just want to confirm what happened to Kurusu-san?" – Afterwards, the girl sighed sadly and worryingly. – "Is it true that he is in jail right now?"

"Sadly, yes." – Yusuke nodded.

"So it's the truth." – The girl turned silent a few seconds. – "Is there a way I can help him? Please, just tell me, I'll do anything I can."

"A sign of yours will be a big help." – Yusuke smiled friendly. – "Though it will need more than it."

"What if it is an interview, just like you?" – The girl thought and said.

"You can?" – Yusuke asked in surprise.

"Yes. Around the middle of this month, I will have an interview about my Shogi career. It will be a good chance. The more people know about his innocence, the better, right?"

"Yeah, yes. It will be a really big assistance." – Yusuke smiled.

"But… can you tell me the whole story? I want to know exactly what happened." – The girl then begged him.

"Let's have a sit. My class is empty so we won't be bothered by anyone." – Afterwards, Yusuke put a chair for her to sit, before he told her the whole story of Akira's case.

"How can a promised man can do that to a good person?" – After hearing it, the girl could not help but be sadder. – "I thought Shido-san was a good man, but..."

"I know. He seemed to have a good affection to this country. Many people believed in him, believing that he would bring this country to a better one. Still…" – Yusuke stopped, he thought he did not need to finish the line.

"I guess… we're all being controlled by the adults, following what they tell us without questioning. But…" – Then, the girl spoke on persuadably. – "… but Kurusu-san helped me to escape that fate, making me believe that I can decide my life."

"I think the same as you." – Yusuke agreed. – "Not only you and me, he helped a lot of people, but when he is in trouble, no one helps him back. Even so, I won't let him take all the burdens like that. I will do my best to help him."

"Please, you can count on me." – The girl nodded.

"Your help is more than enough. I really appreciate it." – Yusuke smiled. – "We'll be counting on you. But, don't be hard on yourself. If anything happens, you can call me."

"I understand." – The girl nodded.

"May I ask your name?" – Reminding of something, Yusuke asked politely.

"It's Hifumi, Togo Hifumi." – The girl responded.

"I know it will be sudden but…" – Suddenly, Yusuke stood up strongly and squeezed his fists strongly. – "… Will you become my model?"

"Pa…Pardon me?" – As a reaction, Hifumi was lost when she heard it.

"Your hair, your body, your beauty… everything is just too perfect. Do you know you're carrying the beauty of Japanese tradition?" – On the other side, Yusuke was just too excited that he did not even notice Hifumi's reaction.

"Uhm… well…" – Being persuaded by this weird artist, Hifumi did not know how to react. She did not want to refuse him frankly, either.

"I can imagine you are in a traditional kimono. You will be perfectly an example to show that Japan still has its own tradition that will never be faded away." – Yusuke kept continuing in his imagination.

"May I have… a time to consider it?" – Seeing how Yusuke expressed his feelings, Hifumi decided to consider the request.

"Of course you can. I can wait no matter how long it is." – As he had received a chance, Yusuke took it without thinking anything else. At the same time, the school's bell rang and Hifumi returned to her class while Yusuke started drawing what he imagined.

* * *

"Dude, you just made a trouble for a girl." – At night, at Leblance, after hearing the story, Ryuji reacted his sorry for Hifumi.

"Well, she didn't refuse me, so I think I can keep my hope." – Yusuke responded confidently.

"What important is… she wants to help Akira, that's a good news." – Makoto smiled in relief.

"So, you have another target." – Ann said in relief.

"I haven't given up the idea of painting you in nude." – Miraculously and rarely, Yusuke got the idea very quickly.

"Give it up, now and then." – Ann reacted strongly.

"But man, Akira and Yusuke really have many chances to meet cute and beautiful girls, why can't I meet one?" – Ryuji complained boringly.

"Before asking that, you need to ask yourself first." – Ann responded and looked at Ryuji. – "It depends on you if you can realize the beauties around you."

"Easy said than done." – Ryuji sighed.

"It's about your attitude, too. Say: how about you buy me a ring, then I'll consider dating with you?" – Ann offered. Somehow, she seemed to enjoy it.

"Nope. I'll skip it." – Ryuji rejected frankly.

"Ryuji is really a bad boy now." – Futaba stopped looking at her laptop and commented.

"What?" – Ryuji turned on his rage.

"That's true. When a girl offers, you should not refuse it." – Sojiro added. – "Besides, it can be more than that."

"What do you mean "more than that"?" – Ryuji looked at the Leblance's owner.

"Stupid as always." – Ann sighed sadly.

"Listen, kid, if someone gives you a chance and you don't take it, stop complaining why you don't have any chance." – Sojiro sighed and lessoned Ryuji.

"I don't get it at all." – Ryuji struggled to understand it.

"But still, I think I would be a good model, right, Sojiro?" – Futaba looked at Sojiro and everyone knew it was a dangerous question, except only one.

"But you have no sex appealing." – Yusuke said it in front of them within a second.

"That's an offense, you pervert." – Futaba reacted angrily.

"You call who "pervert"?" – Yusuke acted the same.

"They never change at all." – Makoto smiled.

"Ah right, I haven't seen Haru for a while. Wonder if she's doing okay." – Reminding of something, Ryuji said.

"About that… you may not know but apparently, it seems Okumura's corporation has some secret problems but no one knows what it is. My bet is the only one thing: Money." – Sojiro commented.

"May I ask what do you mean?" – Makoto asked politely.

"It is a big company, so it means it will need a lot of money to operate. However, when you took down Okumura, the corporation's share has been decreased very fast. She might not tell you but right now, that company is really in trouble and on the edge of bankrupt. Also, the rumor that the company abuses the workers has been confirmed to be the truth." – Sojiro sighed worryingly. – "I hope she will be okay."

"I see. So that's why she absent for the last few days." – Makoto followed Sojiro's worrying.

"Put it on the side, we will have a visit to Shinjuku, right?" – Ann said uncomfortably.

"Yeah." – Makoto nodded.

"What are you going to do in that area? That's not a place for kids, you know." – Sojiro questioned.

"There is a journalist that I want to meet. She often hangs around Crossroad bar in Shinjuku. I also want to ask if she can do an investigation about the riots." – Makoto explained their intention.

"Huh? What riots?" – Sojiro sounded incomprehensibly.

"The superior of my sister said there were a lot of riots happened around the country after Shido confessed his crimes." – Makoto said with her doubt.

"That's pretty new to me." – Sojiro stopped and thought. – "You think they faked it to stop your sister's investigation?"

"I would like to think so, but I don't have any evidence." – Makoto said.

"If you all decided your next move, then I'll be counting on you. On the other hand, I'll keep digging. Just be careful, if they are able to stop Makoto's sister's investigation, they will likely know what we are trying to do." – Sojiro reminded and warned them. And he received their nodding afterwards.

"Oh my…" – Suddenly, Futaba shouted.

"What's wrong?" – Sojira looked her and asked.

"A lot of famous gamers are posting on social networks and requesting the police to investigating Akira's case. What the heck is it?" – Futaba said and everyone gathered to see if she was telling the truth. And it was.

"Holy shit, they're storming all over the Internet." – Ryuji commented.

"Let's see…" – Futaba searching a posts and read it out. – ""I saw him playing with a kid at Akihabara. Back to that time, he played like a noob and it was fun to watch noobs die times after times. But lately, he dominated all the games. Many people want to challenge him, including me. But sadly, a kid who is his friend and game teacher said he is in jail for a crime he didn't commit. I don't care much about he's innocent or not, what I want is to win him. And if he's jail, I can't do it. So let's speak our words out.". This guy is pretty lame but well, I think we can take it." – She commented.

"So we have gamers on our sides, too. Some of them are famous, though. It will be a real deal." – Ryuji added.

"At the end, we gained more helps." – Makoto smiled.

"Things are just getting better." – Yusuke followed. After checking a little more, they all returned to their home due to the late of the day.

* * *

"Excuse me." – In the next morning, when Sojiro just opened the store, Sae came in and she was the first customer of his.

"Usual?" – Sojiro asked.

"Yes, please." – Sae sat down while Sojiro prepared her coffee and a dish of curry.

"I heard that they tried to stop your work. How's your doing now?" – Sojiro asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your care." – Sae smiled politely. – "Right now, I can't do anything else but waiting for things to settle down a bit."

"They threatened you?" – Sojiro asked.

"Yes." – Sae admitted even she did not like it.

"Typical assholes." – Sojiro scolded.

"Excuse me." – The door's bell rang again and it was Yoshida who came in the store.

"Are you… Toranosuke-san?" – Seeing him, Sae realized him at the first glance.

"That's right, it's me." – Yoshida smiled friendly.

"You know this guy?" – Sojiro asked.

"Yes. He has been famous lately due to his reputation and speeches, which gains a lot of people's trust." – Sae explained.

"You're exaggerating." – Yoshida smiled softly. – "If it wasn't for Kurusu-kun, I couldn't do it and just always be a No-good Tora."

"I heard about your case. It's good to see that you're innocent right now." – Sae congratulated.

"It's nothing to consider." – Yoshida replied.

"So, what did this guy do?" – Sojiro still had not trusted Yoshida yet.

"Many years ago, Toranosuke-san's mentor misappropriated the funds for Toranosuke-san for his own purpose. When it was revealed, it created a big scandal and the blame was put on Toranosuke-san. His career was also destroyed from that scandal." – Sae explained.

"So, another victim of the government." – Sojiro commented. – "But how do you know Akira?"

"Let's just say that thanks to him, I can be a politician again." – Yoshida did not mind Sojiro's attitude and kept his friendly attitude. – "Now he's in trouble and I will do what I can to help him." – Then, he turned to Sae. – "You are prosecutor Niijima, right?"

"Yes?" – Sae was waiting for his next move.

"Recently, your investigation was stopped not only because they told you, but because many politicians, officers and even some Ministers, who involve to Shido, are trying to persuade and gather everyone they could, to have the vote to stop any investigation about Shido, and considering he is still the Prime Minister." – Yoshida went to the main topic. – "On the other sides, the people that doesn't like Shido want to use this chance to take him down, as well as the other side."

"So there is a war inside the National Assembly." – Sae commented.

"The good thing is we can ignore them and let them fight. I can tell you that even they are trying to stop anything bad can happen to Shido, they are just buying time. There is a high possibility that they can't handle the pressure if they keep hiding and protecting Shido like that, especially when The Phantom Thieves changed his heart. The people will want to see him and to learn the truth." – Yoshida spoke.

"I agree. And I would like to keep investigating, too." – Sae nodded.

"Very good. But before that, I would like to let you meet a person." – Yoshida then gave Sae a piece of paper. – "You should come and see this person. She is one of the people that has a lot of affection in the National Assembly, even after she retired."

"You mean…" – Sae was surprised.

"And one more thing, as far as I can see, you should follow the money." – Yoshida continued.

""Follow the money"…" – At first, Sae did not understand what Yoshida was trying to say. Then, she realized what she had to do. – "I get it. Thank you very much, Toranosuke-san."

"I just want to help a friend of mine. That's nothing to be grateful." – Yoshida smiled. – "As long as you believe what you're doing is right, don't give up."

"I understand." – After having enough information, Sae bowed to Yoshida as an appreciation before he left.

"Here." – Afterwards, Sojiro gave a USB for Sae.

"May I ask what is it?" – Sae asked incomprehensibly.

"For a month, Futaba kept digging what she could on the Internet, it contained police's reports, news, recording, and vice versa. She found a lot of but she could not gather all the information unless it was all real. The rest is up to you." – Sojiro explained.

"I understand. Give my thanks to her." – Sae took the USB and bowed to Sojiro, before she left.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sorry I'm late." – Ryuji ran as full speed to his friends, who were waiting for them at the center of Shinjuku, at night. The place had full of people, as usual since it was a pace for nighttime visitors. On the streets, some business men were shouting at the people crossing and trying to get their attentions as well as offering their services. One other thing, not only every men wore business suits but also some men wore colorful suits, had their face made up and their eyes were looking at women. Especially, this place was never quiet at night. But also, it was not for kids. However, the Phantom Thieves had something they needed to do here.

"Hurry up." – Seeing the blond boy ran to them, Ann spoke on annoyingly.

"Where's Haru?" – Seeing the friends who had not shown up, Yusuke asked.

"I tried to contact to her, but all she could say that she apologized and could not go with us." – Makoto responded and she seemed worry. – "I hope she will be okay. Lately, I haven't heard anything about the company yet. It maybe my overthought but I feel very unsecure. Something is happening and we can't do anything to help her."

"You're right." – Ann followed Makoto. – "She have been absent at school for a while. I heard rumor that she would be going to get marry soon."

"You mean the guy that beat Mona before?" – Reminding it, Futaba spoke on angrily.

"That ass-hat… He is nothing than another asshole we need to take down." – Ryuji followed Futaba.

"I agree. If only we had done it before we lost our power." – Yusuke agreed. – "Hopefully, Okumura-san will be okay."

After that, the team decided to head to the Crossroad Bar, where they wanted to meet a reporter, as Makoto mentioned and if she was still the regular customer. However, things did not go well. Makoto and Ann got a lot of "unusual" offer from the men in colorful suits, as well as some dirty old man wanted to "hang out" with them. Futaba was not the exception. However, due to the appearance of Ryuji and Yusuke, as well as Makoto and Ann's strong rejections, they were still doing well.

"You all. Please, stop." – Suddenly, while they were near the Crossroad Bar, a voice of a women shouted and the team stopped for a while, just to see a woman who sat on a side of the street, and she had a table which had some tarot card on it. The woman seemed to be cheerful, as she smiled friendly to the team after calling them. She had purple eyes, long blond hair, and wore a big navy blue headband. There was a necklace with a small red jewel, which looked like a teardrop, around her neck. She wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt, over it was a light purple dress with clock-like black design and two black laces. On her lower body were navy blue tights and dark sleeved slippers.

"You seem familiar…" – Seeing her, Ryuji struggled for a while.

"I spot a heavy dark air above your heads. But it seems there are some lights piecing through it." – The woman spoke on, before she turned up the card in the center of the table. It was "The Fool". – "I see. So you are friends of Kurusu-san, also known, The Trickster."

"You mean Kurusu Akira?" – Ann asked doubtfully.

"You are The Lovers. Next to you is The Chariot." – The woman looked at Ann, then turned to Ryuji and turned two cards as she spoke. After that, she turned on other two when she looked at Yusuke and Futaba. – "The Emperor and the Hermit." – At the last one, she looked at Makoto for a while, before she spoke. At a quick glance, she seemed sad but also jealous. – "And… The Priestess."

"She just spoke all our arcana." – Yusuke commented in surprise.

"You must be the fortune teller, Mifune Chihaya." – Makoto spoke and acted as she was testing Chihaya. – "And if you are what you were told, I suppose you already know who we are."

"The Trickster's teammates, who changed people's hearts and saved the world." – Chihaya kept her smile.

"Okay, this is seriously effing weird." – Ryuji commented with his eyes opened.

"It's good to know that you're not under controlled by anyone." – Makoto smiled friendly.

"It's all thanks to the Phantom Thieves." – Chihaya smiled back. Seeing things were safe, the team decided to stay with Chihaya for a while. Meanwhile, Chihaya decided to tell them what she saw as a fortune teller. – "Recently, I saw Kurusu-san would be in a great trouble and he could not get out of it by himself. The Fool will be prisoned in a room, surrounded by evils. However, I also saw a lot of good things aside it. He is surrounded and protected by all the arcana. The latest one was the Tower. In the next few days, the Star will shine on the sky. But, no longer than that, the Devil will appear from the dark and help him. But it needs to be careful by the small devils. In order to avoid it, it needs to stay in the shadow and ask a woman to show the way."

"Uhm… anyone understands what she's saying?" – Ryuji seemed lost.

"Not me." – Ann sighed, and she was not the only one.

"Pardon us, but… your words are kind of out of our league." – Makoto gave up. – "I can only understand that Akira is in a cell, and surrounding him are other inmates."

"Don't worry, everything will be clear as day." – Chihaya smiled. Suddenly, she turned down and sad while mumbling. – "After all, you two will be together again, until the end of the world."

"Excuse me?" – Makoto asked.

"N-No, nothing. Forget what I've just said." – Chihaya tried to drive away her mind. – "It's just that it is the third time I saw this phenomenon."

"Can I ask what do you mean?" – Yusuke asked politely.

"The first time was many years. I saw a young man was protected by the will of the people he made friends. The sky were green, and the moon was cracked it. Time was like it stopped and when that young man disappeared in the sky, things returned normal. But after that, I felt his life was going to fade away. Fate chose him to be the guard of this world." – Chihaya retold her story and everyone did not mind to listen to her. – "The second time was the time I was practicing to use the tarot cards, which I felt it would help me predict more precise. I saw The Fool was surrounded by a thick fog. He was unmovable due to the black arms holding him. But one by one, the voices of the other arcana freed him, helped him to keep going on the way he was destined to walk. It was also the first time I saw the Aeon arcana, which is very pretty rare no matter the situation."

"So it could be there are people like Akira?" – Makoto asked.

"You can say that. In this world, the people who are destined to be the Fool are very rare, among all of the other arcana. From the day they are born, everyone has their own arcana, however, some special people doesn't have their own. And they are chosen to be the Fool. The reason why they are very rare because they can become much further than that, the World, or even the Universe. After your battle with god, Kurusu-san finally became the World. Just like the man who were surrounded by the fog."

"What about the first guy?" – Yusuke doubted.

"He became the Universe but… I can't sense his existence in this world." – Chihaya responded.

"So… he died?" – Ann asked.

"I can't say for sure." – Chihaya showed that she doubted herself. After a short silence, she smiled and said. – "That's all for today. I should not keep you too long. You should go and find the Devil. And you, the Chariot…" – Suddenly, she looked at Ryuji.

"You should be careful. I can see a big bad star is coming for you. But as long as you stick with the Lovers, you'll be fine." – Chihaya warmed him seriously.

"What does that mean?" – Ryuji asked.

"And you, The Priestess, you seem to have a special relationship with The Judgment, if you don't mind, I want to warn that person through you that that person should stay out of the dark, but if the situation is unavoidable, remember to stick with the sticks of lights." – Chihaya looked at Makoto and asked.

"I'll remember it." – Although she did not get the idea yet, Makoto still took those words with heart.

"And about the Empress, with the help of The Hierophant, The Hermit and a little help from the Judgment, that person will be able to come over the apocalypse. Also, another Empress will step in and help her." – Chihaya said. – "Meanwhile, I will try my best to gather more support to help Kurusu-san."

"Thank you very much." – Makoto showed her grateful. – "But please, don't work so hard."

"So do you all." – Chihaya smiled cheerfully. – "It's nice to meet you."

"Finally, it's done." – After saying goodbye to the fortune teller, Ryuji sighed boringly. – "Really, I can't get any ideas from what she said."

"We're in the same boat." – So did Futaba.

"Mostly, fortune tellers just tried to trick people, but that woman was totally different. I would like to draw her." – Yusuke showed his wish. – "A woman surrounded by hidden myths."

"Not again." – Ann sighed. – "Why only me you asked for nude painting?"

"Because your body is the true symbol of how beautiful the women's body is." – Yusuke answered without hesitation. – "Your face shows bright beauty, and your body, your curves show the strong and perfection of a woman. Also, your breast is a perfect creation of the creator"

"Dude, just stop. You sounded like a pervert than an artist." – Ryuji stopped Yusuke before he kept going on and on, which gained Ann's appreciation.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" – But, Ann sighed again.

"Come on. Your body is truly beautiful." – Makoto smiled when she looked at Ann.

"Reminding me, isn't Akira said you are like a symbol of Japanese traditional woman?" – Ann spoke in excited.

"Eh? Uhm… Did he say that?" – Makoto's face turned red afterwards.

"I think she is like a mother figure." – Futaba commented. – "Hm, meanwhile, Akira is like a father figure, just like Sojiro."

"S-Stop that, Futaba-chan." – Makoto's face were more red than before.

"Ho, looks who is here again?"

"Aww, fate helped us again."

"What is… Holy shit." – Hearing two weird voices behind, Ryuji turned back just to startle. In front of him was two guy dressing ridiculously and swinging their bodies. Not letting him say anything, they kept getting closing to him.

"Might if we hang out for a while."

"Don't worry, we'll will be nice of you." – Suddenly, one of them grabbed his arms.

"Hey, let's go of me." – Due to the strong grabbing, Ryuji tried to shake off. But the more he tried, the stronger the squeezing was.

"Hello, would you mind to let go of my boyfriends?" – Suddenly, Ann stepped in and spoke on with her bright smile.

"Who are you?" – One guy asked annoyingly.

"I'm his girlfriend. Today, we are having a good trip with our friends. We also don't like to be bother by anyone and just want to enjoy our moment, right, Ryuji?" – Ann then looked at Ryuji.

"Huh? Uh… Oh…" – Ryuji lost his words.

"Or you'd rather hang out with them?" – Ann turned her face to anger.

"N-No, Hell no I do." – Ryuji smiled unwittingly. – "See, we… we're having a date… so let's the fucking go of me." – At the final blow, Ryuji shook off his hand strongly. After that, Ann grabbed his arms and it was the first time Ryuji felt the warm from her.

"Hey, don't be that rude to the beauties. Well then…" – After giving up on Ryuji, they turned to Yusuke. – "What about…"

"Shut up and get lost already. You're hurting my eyes." – Not letting they finished their line, Yusuke showed his anger expression and spoke on cruelly. – "Your existence is really an offensive to art. The color on your body is nothing than a mess, not even give a single sense of art. The way you're swinging your body is nothing than abusing woman's beautiful motions. It is nothing to call "art" on you, but "rubbish". Like I said, get lost already."

"You… I'll remember it." – After that, the two of them left.

"Man, now I understand why words are strong." – Ryuji finally got something to learn. But when he looked at Ann, he scratched his head and spoke slowly. – "Ah well… thank you."

"You're welcome." – Ann smiled cheerfully and let go of Ryuji. Somehow, she seemed happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally, the team had come to the Crossroad Bar. From the outside, the bar seemed quiet. Makoto was sure that she was not leading the team to the wrong place. However, among them, this place brought one precious memory to her. It was also the first time she entered this place. She felt a little sad when Akira was not with her this time. However, it was because of him that she was here again.

"Lala-chan, I want another bottle." – After Makoto opened the door's bar, she heard a voice of a woman.

"That voice…" – The woman's voice sounded familiar to Ann. She looked at where the voice came from and saw a woman who wore a black shirt and a white long sleeves shirt under it, and blue jeans. She had black hair and had a pair of orange glasses on it.

"That's enough for today." – In front of the woman was a person that no one knew what to call if it was a "her" or a "him". Whatever it was, that person had a big body and wore kimono. However, the face was looked like a man who made up like a woman with short smooth purple hair and red big lips. Realizing the door had just opened, that person took a look and saw a group of teenagers. – "Hey, this place isn't for kids like you… Oh, it's you." – Suddenly, "she" stopped when she saw Makoto.

"Hello again, Lala-san." – Makoto greeted politely.

"Hey, it's the famous young artist, Kitagawa Yusuke." – The drunk woman seemed to know Yusuke. – "But wait, do you know each other?" – She looked at both direction and asked.

"That young and cute lady here is Akira-chan's girlfriend." – Lala responded excitedly when "she" saw Makoto's red face.

"Can we… put it aside… for a moment… please?" – Knowing her friends were looking at her surprisingly, Makoto tried to change the topic.

"Heh, I didn't think that guy has a girlfriend." – The drunk woman seemed to be annoying. At this time, she revealed to have a camera hanging from her neck. – "Even a mysterious Phantom Thief can have a girlfriend, didn't see that comin'." – Surprisingly, the woman said.

"You still haven't given it up yet?" – Lala asked.

"I was speaking the truth. He and his… friends fought a big, giant god-like thing in the middle of the city." – The woman said which made the team more surprise.

"Yeah well, you have no evidence or whatsoever. If you keep going on and on like that, the next time I visit you will be in an alyssum."

"Is she speaking what I'm thinking?" – Ryuji mumbled to Ann.

"Definitely." – Ann responded.

"I'm not crazy. It's just that I could not take any photos back to that time. My camera, my phone… nothing electrically worked. It was really weird. If only you saw it, people kept shouting "Phantom Thieves" everywhere." – The woman continued.

"Yeah yeah… whatever." – Finally, Lala gave up and looked at the team. – "Oh right, I didn't see Akira-chan with you."

"Actually, we came here to see her." – On behalf of the team, Makoto spoke and looked at the black shirt woman. – "Are you Ohya Ichiko?"

"The one and only." – The woman spoke with her boring voice. – "So, what can I do for you?"

"We want to ask your opinion about some pictures. Please, it won't take long." – Makoto revealed their intention and had Futaba opened her laptop. When the screen was on, it showed some photos, from a group of police officers were trying to stop a riot, to a group of people raised their boards, or a group of man threw rock to a government building… and vice versa. While waiting, Makoto asked. – "What do you think?"

"It's good, but totally fake. All of them." – Ohya took a quick look and answered.

"Are you sure?" – Yusuke asked.

"Believe or not depends on you, but the light, the texture, the camera's shoot… they are all totally made up. Just look at it…" – Ohya then pointed to the picture that the people raised their boards. – "They stood under the sun, and yet, their shadow did not reflect on the other's cloths."

"Uh… can it happen?" – Ryuji doubted.

"If you don't believe it, look at this guy. He was wearing a glass, right? But his glasses' shadow did not appear on his face, specifically, both side of his eyes." – Ohya pointed. – "Don't underestimate details on a photo, even a small one. They are what tells you if a photo is fake or not."

"Wow, do your eyes have Scouters in them?" – Futaba suddenly felt excited.

"Nope. I prefer the radar, so I can always find dragon's balls." – Ohya joked.

"So Sis was right." – Makoto mumbled.

"Anyway, what is it? Rioting? I haven't heard anything about it recently." – Ohya smelt something and asked.

"Actually, my sister is a prosecutor and she was told that some rioting happened. But she felt something was not right when she looked at those pictures." – Makoto explained.

"Well, then your sister must have a very good sense." – Ohya spoke. – "Still, I don't think everyone will notice this. A captured Phantom Thief will be more excited."

"What?" – Ryuji expressed.

"Can you share anything about it?" – Feeling something was wrong, Makoto asked.

"It was from my superior. He said that there was a leak from the prison where a Phantom Thief was held, supposedly. I believed it was the leader." – Ohya seemed to open more. – "I asked my superior if I could investigate it but he refused and said it was classified and I should not involve if I valued my life. Something's really fishy here."

"Oi, if it was true… then Akira must be in danger." – Suddenly, Ryuji spoke on loudly.

"Calm down, Ryuji." – Ann had to calm him down.

"How the hell can I calm down?" – Ryuji seemed angry and worry as the same time.

"I know, but…" – Ann felt him and could not say anything.

"…" – Looking at how Ryuji reacted, Ohya stopped and started thinking. – "So, I suppose you know his secret."

"So do you." – Makoto said.

"Well then, if you need help, I'll do what I can but before that, you need to tell me what happened to him?" – Ohya stated and listened the story with Lala.

"Oh my… how such a terrible thing could happen to that care-hearted boy?" – Lala expressed sadly and worryingly.

"So, another victim of Shido." – Meanwhile, Ohya seemed to be used to the name.

"You know him?" – Makoto asked.

"Not the right word but well, you can say that." – Ohya sighed and her eyes seemed sad. – "Akira told his case before to me, though. Maybe you don't know, but Akira often gave me information about The Phantom Thieves' activities but don't worry, I will never use it for my own benefits. What I want to say it that he was like my partner, Murakami Kayo. She is in a mental shutdown. No one knows what happened to her, but… I'd rather not to think about it."

"We're sorry to hear that." – Makoto said.

"When I looked back at her cases, all of them led to Shido. However, I was just a lone person, no one to back up or support, so I had no choice but to let it go. Nothing involves in that guy is good." – Ohya took a drink and continued. – "I was once writing a critical about Shido, however, it was censored without an explanation. After that was the disappearance of Kayo."

"Can I ask what was you writing about him?" – Ann asked.

"Many years ago, he made a car accident. The victim was a woman who was walking. The place was Inaba. However, he was not accused of anything, and even got away with it. I once found it in an old report, so I wrote what I thought about murder that was forgotten, but Shido's case was forbidden than forgotten. No one knew why, but not even tried to figure out." – Ohya sighed. – "And the more I dig up, the more scary things I found. So I gave up, until I met Akira and the Phantom Thieves." – At the end, she lightened up. – "Thanks to them, I can have the courage to keep going on my way. That's why I will try to bring that Shido and guys like him under the light. I won't stop writing, as I promised to Kayo."

"You have our support." – Ann smiled and the team went with her.

"So, back to Akira's case. I think I will go to his town and find the woman, who he helped from Shido before and hopefully, I can persuade her to be the witness against him. The rest will depend on that woman, if she still has the courage." – Ohya suggested.

"We'll be counting on you." – Makoto nodded.

"So, that's my part. And… nothing's free. You have to do something to pay me back." – Suddenly, Ohya looked at Makoto with the eyes of a predator.

"Y-Yes?" – Makoto and the team seemed nervous.

"Don't worry, I won't ask you to tell me anything about your activities. What I want is the information for an article. Maybe a love story to encourage those "forever alone" people. You should know that Japan has a very low giving-birth rate." – Ohya smiled dangerously.

"That sounds great. Besides, this is a place that both of you confessing your love. So it will be a lovely retelling." – Lala smiled and teased Makoto.

"Really?" – Ann and the others looked at Makoto in surprise.

"Yes. No. I mean… it's not the right time… No no no no… That's not what I meant…" – Makoto was stunned and embarrassed by the eyes of the others.

"Come me, just tell me. I'll make sure to have a gooood article for it. Say: "The love story of the Phantom Thieves.". How does it sound?" – Ohya laughed.

"It's a great article. I guess you really have a lot of experience in love. Can you share anything about it?" – Suddenly, after thinking hard, Makoto stroke right at Ohya by a cold and bold line.

"Holy shit." – Ryuji was stunned, as well as the others.

"A good homerun." – Futaba added.

"Ah, that's… well… ha ha…" – Startling, Ohya smiled unwittingly.

"Those kids are right. If you want them to tell their story, you have to tell yours first." – Lala followed the team.

"Shut it." – Ohya answered coldly.

* * *

"So that how thing went." – Back to Leblance, Sojiro smiled friendly when the team told him what happened.

"But really, I didn't think Makoto could say those words. Back to that, her face was still red like santa's cloths, then it suddenly changed." – Futaba added excitedly.

"It's all thanks to Akira, though." – Makoto smiled satisfyingly.

"Meanwhile, I have some good news. I found out where Shido is." – Afterwards, Sojiro spoke, as he did not want to let the team do all the jobs.

"Really?" – Ann asked surprisingly.

"That's a great news." – Yusuke added.

"Since the day of the confession, Shido has been stationed in a hospital of a private university. A good choice, I must say. Stay in a university will take less attention than a public hospital. Coincidently, that university is the university that once fired Dr. Takemi. I also had she confirming it so the info is solid." – Sojiro said. – "Not only that, they seem to keep him sleep all the time. One thing I want to ask is whenever you succeed changing a heart, will they change forever? Like, they confess their crime and will never deny it."

"As far as we know, yes." – Makoto nodded.

"If so, they're just buying time. Not sure what they are trying to do." – Sojiro commented. Suddenly, his face's expression changed to worrying. – "Well, one more thing I want to say…"

"Good evening." – When Sojiro was trying to say something, the door opened and a familiar voice spoke on. It was Sae but she was not alone. Going with her was Haru and she seemed very stressful and depressed.

"Haru, is everything okay?" – Seeing her like that, Ann asked worryingly. At the same time, Sojiro thought he would not need to finish his line.

"Yeah, I'm okay." – Slowly and tiredly sitting down, Haru answered sadly.

"I'm trying my best to work with your case. So don't worry much, okay?" - Also, Sae seemed to worry about her.

"Thank you for everything, Sae-san." – Haru nodded.

"What happened?" – Yusuke asked.

"Is it about that fiancée?" – Ryuji seemed angry.

"Give her some space, would ya?" – Sojiro came and gave a hot cup of coffee. – "If you want to eat, just tell me."

"Then, I appreciate it." – Reminding it, Haru realized she was hungry and nodded.

"Don't mention it." – Sojiro went back to the kitchen and brought a curry disc for Haru.

"What's going on?" – Makoto wondered.

"Haru, is it okay for me to speak?" – Sae looked at Haru and asked for a permission. Seeing her nodding, Sae decided to tell them all. – "Recently, all the workers at Okumura's corporation is trying to sue the corporation for paying them fake money."

"What?" – The whole team was surprising and Haru just kept silent.

"I took some investigation and the answer was true. All the money given to the workers and stocked inside the corporation was totally fake. Here is one. Take a look." – Sae drew out a ten thousand yen.

"Eh? It doesn't look like fake." – Ryuji took a look and commented. He could not see anything abnormal on it.

"Really. Is it fake?" – Ann followed him.

"The drawing, the texture, the symbols…. It's nothing like hand making." – Yusuke commented incomprehensibly.

"The only way to recognize it is the fake money is when you burn them, the fire color is blue." - Sae added.

"What is all about it?" – Makoto was lost just like the others.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." – Sae took back the paper. – "Not only the workers, but also all the shareholders is trying to rampage the corporation."

"Shareho… what?" – Ryuji did not understand the word.

"Shareholder, meaning the person or the company that have a piece or the whole stock of a corporation. In the other way, they have the right, legally, to co-owning the corporation. That means they also share the responsibility for this scandal." – Sojiro added. – "Those assholes, when things are good, they eat together but when things get worse, they blame the corporation."

"So that means the Okumura's corporation has to take all the responsibility for all the fake money they have given away." – Ann commented.

"That's right." – Sae nodded.

"Anything you found out?" – Sighing, Sojiro asked Sae.

"Not much. Despite the big and well-organized, Okumura's corporation still pay the workers with cash. Not only that, but all other activities: commercial, financial, advertisings… and vice versa." – Sae answered. – "Haru has nothing to with it, though. But…"

"It's okay. I inherited from my father, so I need to take it, too." – Haru said.

"Try not to carry all the burden on your shoulders." – Sae reminded. – "But… when I said I want to help Okumura's corporation, I got suspended and warned to stay away from the case."

"Hoh?" – Sojiro seemed like he knew something. – "Let me guess, from your superior."

"Yes. And they didn't even to explain either." – Sae added. – "It also reminded me that Haru's father was trying to get into politic. Even though I tried to shake it away, I still felt that Shido got his hands into it."

"Within your work, all details are potential possibility. I know." – Sojiro said. – "But still, back to Okumura, it leaves me a question."

"Yes, I think so, too." – Sae nodded.

"What question?" – Ryuji asked.

"Where is all the real money?" – Makoto said.

"That's right." – Sae smiled.

"How so?" – Futaba asked.

"It means the real cash. If they stocked up fake money to pay the workers, what do they do with the real cash? Where does it go?" – Makoto explained.

"Also, where the fake money comes from." – Yusuke asked. – "It doesn't like they just accidently have them all in one place."

"Good point." – Sojiro smiled. – "That means if we follow the money's trail, we'll find out what happen to the real cash and how Okumura's corporation has so many fake money. Plus, Niijima-san's superior tried to stop her investigation. They must be connected one way or another."

"That's all about Haru's case right now. Because of that, I'll be working at her guarantee right now, so she will be okay." – At the end, Sae calmed the whole team down. – "So, did you find out anything about the report I asked?"

"Yes, the journalist named Ohya Ichiko pointed out that all the pictures are fake. Also, the whole report could be made up." – Makoto responded.

"I see. So I was feeling right." – Sae smiled satisfyingly.

"I also looked up the report. Well, it pointed out that all the rioting happened in provinces and cities, where has all politicians who goes against Shido." – Sojiro added. – "Old trick, but useful."

"You're saying they are using the people to take down the politicians that don't go along with Shido." – Sae asked.

"That's right." – Sojiro nodded.

"I think… things are going crazy here. I feel headache." – Ryuji sat down and said tiredly.

"Me too. The deeper we go, the more complicated it is." – Ann followed him.

"In short, whoever's doing it is trying to use the "faith" of the people, to take down the target." – Seeing how tired the team were, Sae tried to explain in an understandable way. In a quick look, she looked at Haru just to make sure the next thing she said would be okay, since it was going to remind her a hurtful memory. – "It's just like you. Remember when you took down Okumura, the accident happened and your fame went down. It was because people lost their "faith" in you."

"So, in the short way, they want to take down the people who doesn't follow Shido, by creating scandals." – Haru said.

"That's right." – Sae nodded.

"Sorry." – Suddenly, Makoto's phone rang. She saw a strange number and did not remember to see the number before. After all, she still decided to take it. – "Hello?"

"Makoto? It's me. It's good you pick it up."

"Akira?" – Makoto called his name in happiness.

"What? Akira called you?" – Suddenly, the team raised up.

"Hey, how you're doing, buddy?" – Ryuji asked with his loudest voice.

"Is everything okay, no one hurtw you, right?" – Ann asked next.

"Hey, how's the food? Is it good? Do you get bored?" – Futaba followed.

"Everyone, stop. He can't answer that question at one time." – Makoto stopped them before things went out of control. – "Let me speak with him."

"They're still the same." – On the other line, Akira smiled when he heard their voice.

"What about you?" – Makoto asked with her care.

"I'm good. Everything's okay. Look, I want to talk to you more but I don't have much time. I got something important, can you let me speak with your sister? Is she there?" – Despite his willingness, Akira knew his time was limited.

"Okay." – Seeing Akira was in a hurry and Makoto understood his situation, she passed her phone to Sae immediately.

"Hello?" – Sae wondered why he wanted to talk to her.

"Sae-san? Great. I just found out that Madarame was in control of producing a lot of fake money, for Shido."

"What? Really? Can you tell me more details?" – Sae was totally surprised.

"Yes. Madarame said that Shido once asked him to draw the fake money, in exchange, he could use the police to suppress all the accusation from his students." – Akira added. – "Also, some students were forced to join the production as well."

"I see. Anything else?"

"It's about Kaneshiro. He said that he was often asked to bring money to some politicians and criminal organizations. It was all cash from Shido and his men. Also, he sometimes was asked to "dispose" some people who was against Shido, or anyone tried to break them down. That's all."

"I see. Thank you so much." – Sae smiled as she had just found a treasure. Knowing she should not hold the phone too long, she gave it back to Makoto. – "Take your time."

"Akira?" – Makoto took it quickly.

"Makoto? I'm…" – Akira stopped. He thought he was ready but he guessed he still needed a few seconds, before he spoke it out. – "I'm really… sorry… for lying you. I brought you a bad Christmas."

"It's okay. I understand." – Makoto smiled. – "We'll doing our best to bring you out so… stay safe, okay?"

"So do you. Be careful." – Akira wanted to say more, but his time was up and he had to hang out the phone. Before going back to his cell, he hoped that the information he found out would be useful for Sae.

"So the goddess of fortune hasn't abandoned us." – After hearing what Sae said, Sojiro smiled satisfyingly.

"Now if I can persuade both Madarame and Kaneshiro as a witness, it is definitely a hard hit to Shido and his men." – Sae nodded.

"Niijima-san..." – Suddenly, Yusuke seemed to have something to say. – "If by the chance… could Madarame-sensei's sentence… be reduced?"

"Oh right… Madarame is like a father to Inari." – Futaba felt for him.

"Well… in that case…" – Sae started thinking. She understood why Yusuke asked her that question. – "I can't say anything but… I'm sure I will find the way to help him. One thing I can say that he won't be prisoned too long."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." – Yusuke bowed his head.


	13. Chapter 13

Inside the prison, Akira was still being patient and waited for the good news. Nonetheless, he understood that Shido was not the kind that could be brought down in day one or two, even after they changed his heart. But, he trusted his friends, as well as Sae, instinctually. Since he could not join them, the only way he could do was waiting. Still, staying in a prison would never be easy, whether he wanted or not. At this time, he was staying with the other inmates in the communal room, sitting on a chair with some friends he made and reading a book. The word "room" was not quietly right to this place. It had also a small open place, with enough space for a small baseball match, and some spaces for inmates who wanted to enjoy the sunlight. Surrounding by a big four walls, the communal room had some guards watching after it. It also had some phone booth for inmates who wanted to make a call for their friends, or their families. While he was reading books, he could also hear the others speaking, from every topics.

"You seem not to be a sport boy much." – While sitting on a chair in front of Akira, the inmate who knew Iwai spoke.

"Ha ha, I bet you can say that." – Akira smiled back friendly.

"Oh well, everyone has their own hobby." – He shrugged his shoulder.

"By the way, Kurosagi-san, what's your hobby?" – Akira stopped and asked him.

"Me? Hm… enjoy a bottle of sake in a quiet room, I guess?" – The inmate thought a while and answered.

"That sound great." – Akira smiled.

"Still, why everyone seems to get tenser when they are near you? Did you do anything?" – Another inmates asked wonderingly when he looked the face of Akira, which was full of patching up wound and was beaten black and blue.

"Ah right, speaking of which, it happens often. I heard they said some shits about "Phantom Thieves" or else. Or maybe they just want to show their imagination strength." – The inmate named Kurosagi shared the same thought with his friend.

"…" – Unwittingly smiling, Akira turned to silent before he opened his eyes surprisingly. In a second he looked around, he saw two familiar face, sitting in front of each other, and playing chess. They were also talking something. Feeling curios, Akira got up and walked toward. At the time he did, some inmates got their attention to him and stood up, but they gave up after friends of Akira went with him.

"You are…" – One of them was an old man, who had a long grey hair tied in a ponytail and a short facial hair.

"You know him?" – The other was Kaneshiro.

"Just a friend of my students." – The old man said with a tired and void eyes. – "I didn't think to see you here."

"Just how many famous people you know staying in here?" – Kurosagi asked.

"A few, I guess." – Akira responded. It seemed he did not like that fact, though. – "It's been a while, Madarame-san."

"Whatever." – Madarame Ishiryusai sighed, and played his turn. – "Why did you end up in here?"

"For my friends." – Akira said. Looking around, he did not see the group who often hung around with Kaneshiro. He guessed that they were tired of changing his mind, and left him be. He thought he could understand it easily. When the boss felt down, the mobs would not hang around him eventually. - "Do you know… Shido Masayoshi?" – Thinking a second, he asked.

"More or less. What's your problem with him?" – Madarame said and Kaneshiro seemed to be a little surprise. They stopped playing their match and Akira decided to sit down and had a chat with them.

"Just say it's personal. I went here because of him. I helped a woman and that woman was harassed by Shido, I helped her but that man accidently felt down on his own shoes, and he sued me." – Akira retold them.

"Didn't think that guy would even bother with a brat like you." – Kaneshiro mocked Akira. – "But well, everything can happen, and that guy is another level."

"You have no idea how powerful he is." – Madarame followed Kaneshiro. – "It's so coincident that we were talking about him, and you came just to say you are his victim."

"If you don't mind, can I ask how did you two know him?" – Since they were not like before, the bad guys he and his friend were fighting against, Akira thought he should act formally around them. After all, they were still older than him.

""Know" is not quite right but you can say that." – Madarame answered. – "It's more like "co-operation"."

"So do I." – Kaneshiro nodded.

"How so?" – Akira asked.

"The first time I met Shido…" – Madareme started retelling his story. – "… were the time I got sued by one of my students, who I stole his work. In order to bride the police, I was introduced to Shido. At first, he seemed he didn't care but lately, he agreed to help me… with a condition."

"Drawing fake money. Sounds crazy, right?" – Kaneshiro added.

"What?" – Akira was surprised.

"I didn't know what he was intending to do with the fake money, but it was not a hard condition. You knew that I had a lot of students, and how famous I was. If something happened, my fame would go down and I would lost a lot of money. So I would do anything to not let it happen. As one of the famous artists, I gathered and created a closed group which had a lot of good artists, some of them were my students, and forced them to draw, along with high technology, and make perfect fake money that you could not even know what the difference between the real and fake was. We were doing so well and Shido helped me a lot. That was why I could hide my crime for a long time." – Madarame kept going with a regretful voice.

"After all, it was about money." – Kaneshiro sighed.

"That's right. Without money, we could not do anything. No one can live without it. I don't want to be poor and die in poverty, so I'll do anything to get a lot of money, and I could live comfortably." – Madarame said.

"Did Yusuke know it?" – Akira asked. Somehow, he felt sorry for Madarame. However, what he did was unforgivable.

"No." – Hearing that name, Madarame startled. – "I hid it from Yusuke. I just… could not let him walk into this cruel world. He is so naïve and always think that art can always surpass money. That's not the true." – Suddenly, Akira could see a small tear on Madarame's face. – "Yusuke is the true resemblance to my youth, with innocence and always full of hope. I don't want to see him walk the same path as me. But at the end, I let my thirst for fame and money drove me and tried to use Yusuke, just like the others."

"So that's why even Yusuke knew your work, he still hid it from the others." – Akira said sadly. – "You took care of him from the day his mother died. Do you know that Yusuke always see you as a father?"

"I know. I'm sorry, Yusuke, forgive me." – At the end, Madarame cried.

"Again, old man? Man, that's why I hate old people. They cry so easy." – Kaneshiro sighed, but the way he said did not like he was being sarcastic.

"How about your story with Shido?" – Leaving Madarame be, Akira looked at Kaneshiro.

"Me? I don't have any shit to do with him. It was my bosses." – Kaneshiro responded unfriendly. – "What I know about him is he is a politician, a dirty one who willing to do anything to sit his asses on the highest point. He has a very scary connection with the underworld. Also, from what I heard, Shido often asked my bosses to do for him some "cleanings", and it was about people who he wanted to disappear forever, even their families, if necessary. Along with the police, those cases will never be brought to light. And in exchange, Shido will use his power and money to support my bosses, let them do their own businesses freely, including murdering, drug trading, controlling prostitutes, and else." – Kaneshiro stopped before he continued. – "Sometimes, he asked for a loan and I was not that too stupid that not even understand that he would need money to bribe. And my bosses didn't want to spend their own money to give him. So they asked me to gather money from the "normal people", like prostitutes, office workers, house workers, or even students. Just place some traps and make them your slavery. And I am not the only one do this for Shido. And I won't lie that thanks to him, I sometimes could earn money for doing that. What more could I expect, as long as I had my share and never worry about money?"

"Sound like you two was possessed by money." – Kurosagi commented.

"Hm, what do you know? Without money, you're no one." – Kaneshiro smirked.

"That's not quite right…" – Akira rejected Kaneshiro.

"If you said that, I'll say you're still too naïve to this world. It's cruel than you thought you know. But I guess I can understand that." – Kaneshiro sighed again. – "When I was a kid, I thought that as long as I tried hard, I could gain my rewards. But no, life isn't the fairy tales you were told, it's about money. Everything and everyone needs money to exist. Without money, you can't buy foods, clothes and things. In order to buy, you need money, a lot of money. Whoever says money cannot buy everything, I say it is bullshit. What cannot be bought by money will be bought by a lot of money, or being under controlled of money. So, between having a lot of money or living in poor, I chose the first one. With money, I can buy everything I want. Expensive cloths, luxury accessories, or even a top model girlfriend, as long as you have money, everything will bow under your feet."

"In underworld, money and power is everything. Remember that, Akira." – Kurosagi said to Akira. – "But, facts don't exist, only interpretations. And our friend here has a very different interpretation of money than yours." – Hearing that, Kaneshiro kept silent while Akira nodded. Then, Kurosagi spoke on. – "I won't deny that money is not important. Whoever said it isn't is just a dumbass. When you step deeper into the underworld, you will soon realize it is a "dog-eat-dog" world. You either die like or dog or you step on the other's body to keep forward. You will need anything to help you, friends, comrades, even money. With all of them, you can even make your own rules."

"Talking about rules, isn't your clan a bit different than others?" – Kaneshiro looked at Kurosagi.

"Yeah, so?" – Seeing his comrade was about to give Kaneshiro a punch, Kurosagi stopped him. – "Mafia is different than Yakuza, don't you know that?" – Seeing Akira was incomprehensible, Kurosagi did not mind to explain. – "The ancient Yakuza was known as people who walked outside the law. They made their own rules and lived with it. But a true Yakuza will never let innocent blood on their hands. But time passed, the modern Yakuza deny it and become nothing than a bunch of criminals."

"You sounds like Yakuza is the soldier of justice." – Kaneshiro smirked.

"Nope, I won't say that. I just said we don't bother the normal citizens who want to live a normal life. We just sometimes don't agree with the rule the government made, also the other clans." – Kurosagi responded confidently.

"Whatever, if you think you're strong enough, you have the right to do anything you want. It is still a world that the stronger lives, the weaker vanishes." – Kaneshiro said.

"That's true in our world, not in his world." – Kurosagi smiled and looked at Akira. At the same time, the free time at the morning had come to an end, and everyone needed to return to their cells.

* * *

"So that's how you know their relations to Shido." – In a closed room, Sae was hearing the story Akira was telling her via a mirror.

"Yes. I hope it can help you in your investigation." – Akira nodded with confidence and hope.

"I will, definitely." – Sae smiled. – "I'll try to find a way to persuade them. Their testimony will be a big weapon against Shido." – Sae confirmed firmly, before she turned worry when she looked at his wounded face. – "And how about you? Is everything okay? I heard that you got beaten a lot recently."

"I'm doing fine. Don't worry." – Akira smiled to secure Sae.

"You know… I heard that there was a leak that told you are a Phantom Thief. And from what you did, I don't think some people will happy when they hear it." – Sae sighed sadly. – "Despite the strong outside, Makoto is truly worried about you. She just tries to stay calm, but I bet you know how she really feel."

"I'm… sorry." – Akira had no word to say and bowed his head.

"It is still a long way but… try to stay safe, okay?" – Looking at him, Sae decided not to tell Akira about Haru's case, in order not to let him worry.

"So do you." – Akira smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

After meeting up with Akira, Sae returned to her office and worked as usual. Recently, she was being watched and spoken behind by her colleges. Mostly they were about she was trying to get involved in Shido's case, as well as tried to stand against people who protected him. She did not feel strange if she heard some of her colleges said that she should follow orders and easy cases, as well as stayed away from powerful people. Despite that, she did not have any complain or even blamed them. She just let them say what they wanted to say. Fortunately, she took Haru's case while waiting for the next move. Although she was suspended, she still had the right to defend Haru from other shareholder, as long as she did not follow the money. It was not an easy case but protecting her was also not too hard. However, what made she worry the most was Haru's fiancée, who did not give her an easy feeling, or she would say "disgusting". Still, he was the largest shareholder, who had the most shares of Okumura Corporation, so getting rid of him was not an easy job. Not only that, with a lot of scandals in half a year, Sae found it could be hard when she tried to persuade other shareholders, as well as finding new ones. On the other hand, it was clear as day to her that Shido had Madarame to work out the fake money, so if she could find evidence and had Madarame's testimony, it was likely that she would find the connection between the fake money and Shido's money trend. Although she would like to go further, she had to stop in order not to go too far and gather unexpected attention. After a long day of making calls and gathering documents to help Haru, she realized the time had come and she had to go, if she did not want to miss the only chance to continue her investigation.

After a long road, Sae finally approached her destination. In front of her was a big traditional Japanese house, surrounded by big and long wooden wall. Although she was ready to meet the person living inside, she still felt nervous and uneasy. So far, she had met a lot of powerful people as the prosecutor who worked for the government. However, the person she was going to meet could be the most powerful person she had ever met, even though this person was retired. It was why she needed to calm down and think carefully by each words. One wrong move and everything would go all down. Taking a long and deep breath, she knocked the wooden door. Immediately, the door opened and she could see two men in black suit, one was opening the door for her. Sae then gave a small paper. The man took it and put his finger to his ear. No longer than that, Sae was invited into the house and was being led by one man. She was surprised of the large yard inside the wall, as well as the beauty of it. It had a lot of trees and flowers, and some small lakes with fishes swimming around. At the center of the place, a big house was built base on Japanese traditional style. She hardly found metal materials when she followed the man and looked around. Later, she was led to the back of the house and that was where she met the person she wanted to meet.

"Madam. Niijima-san has come." – The man said politely to the old woman in front of them.

"I see." – The woman answered and stopped taking care of a bonsai. Sae then had a chance to look at her carefully. At the first look, the woman had a very mature and kind face. She had black eyes and her hair was all silver due to the age. She wore glasses and a white-green kimono. Her hair was tightened up behind in Japanese traditional style, which looked like an onion.

"Good afternoon, Nagasaki-san. My name is Niijima Sae." – Sae bowed her head politely and greeted the woman. – "I'm sorry for bothering your free time."

"We already have an appointment. So you don't need to apologize." – The woman looked at the watch on her hand. – "It's sooner than I thought. Let's go inside, shall we?"

After that, the three of them went together. When Sae and the older woman came into the room, the man stopped at the door and guarded the area. At the same time, a maid came in and prepared tea for two of them. Taking a look around, Sae found that the room was made all by wood, she guessed that not only the outside, but also the inside, the materials were used to build the house was only woods. The floor was designed to have tatami, a Japanese traditional carpet, as the main setting. Sae felt like she was sitting in the old, tradition house built from the past. It was so different from the modern of the city and she had a strange experience. In front of her was the old woman, who was reading some documents which were prepared in the table between them. No need to say, Sae had high hope that she could have her help against Shido.

"I want to ask… if you don't mind." – After reading, the old woman named Nagasaki looked at Sae and asked. – "I heard that you were banned from Shido Masayoshi's investigation. It was an order from your superior. Why do you want to keep the investigation? Are you aware that you are going against the order?"

"Yes, I'm very well aware of it." – Sae nodded and answered frankly, before she gave her reasons. – "Shido Masayoshi, as you know, were voted to be the next Prime Minister. However, in order to do that, he have done uncountable crimes, including violent and sexual harassment, raping, bribing, illegal drug and human trafficking, and producing fake money. He also had his hands in many criminal cases, directly and indirectly, of his friends and allies."

"So, this man is a criminal from the root." – Nagasaki said calmly.

"Not only that, he has taken advantage of many people in order to be in charge of his crime, even a high school student is not an exception." – Sae said. – "As a former Prime Minister, I believe you don't want to see this country is led by an evil man like him."

"Even if he is an evil man, when he is a Prime Minister, maybe he can make this country great." – Nagasaki said.

"I'm sorry but that's likely not happening. Shido is a man who cares nothing except himself. He doesn't even care how many innocent people die, as long as it does not concern him. He allows criminals run wild and creates panic and unsecure for people. And even he is a Prime Minister, he has to take his responsibility for all the crimes he commits." – Sae kept adding more strong reasons to support her.

"I see your point." – The old woman took a slip of tea and asked. – "One thing I want to ask, is it personal?"

"I beg your pardon?" – Sae wondered why she asked her it.

"Just answer as you see fit. No need to worry. It is just a bad habit of curiosity." – Nagasaki looked at Sae's eyes straightly. Not only that, her face did not show any emotion or expression. Somehow, it made Sae feel like her mind was being read. Moreover, her sweat started running on her back and she could feel a cold running on her spine.

"… Yes, at some point, it can be personal." – Sae knew that she could not lie or dodge the question. She had no choice but to answer the truth. – "There is a person I want to help."

"Is that the high school student you said before?" – Nagasaki made Sae startled. She did not even need to look at Sae just to see the prosecutor was surprised. – "May I ask is he your brother?"

"… No. He's just a victim of Shido." – Sae answered more carefully, but she got the feelings that she could not hide anything from this woman. Finally, she decided to trust her sense. – "He is my sister's boyfriend. But besides him, there are many victims, and I want to help them all. That's what I want to do right now, as a prosecutor."

"I see." – Nagasaki smiled gently. – "I'm sorry to hear that. However, there is something I am not so sure, and I would like to hear the answer from you."

"If so, then I'd be happy to answer as my possibility." – Seeing the mood had gone up, Sae responded politely.

"If I don't mistake, you're 25, am I right?" – Nagasaki looked for Sae's confirmation. – "It is a very rare to meet a person like you. Not so many people can be a prosecutor and work for the government at your age. I would like to hear how you could be that successful?"

"That's…" – Sae startled and totally caught off guard. She did not think that she would need to answer that question. It was not easy when she was forced to remember the past.

"Tell me, as a prosecutor, what is the purpose of your job?" – Nagasaki asked another question.

"To make sure the law of the government will be enforced legally." – Sae tried to stay calm and answered.

"So, what is the purpose of the law?" – Although she saw Sae's body was shaking slightly, Nagasaki did not give a glance of care.

"To prevent any crimes. If the crimes are committed, they need to be judged base on the rules. It makes sure that all the criminals will be punished and the society will be kept in safety. It is also used as a tool of the government to protect the innocent people, and make sure justice will be enforced." – Sae tried to think and answered by what she was learned and taught.

"Is that so?" – Taking another slip, Nagasaki looked at Sae with a cold and bold looks.

"Yes, it is what I believe in." – Sae nodded.

"If so, then I would like to hear things from you clearly." – Nagasaki said. – "You want to help the innocent people, but before you have that idea, Shido has already created many crimes. So, where was the law when those people were hurt by him, if you said it is used to prevent and to protect innocent people?"

"That's…" – Sae was stunned and could not answer immediately. – "Even so, the law can be used to judge what Shido has done." – She tried to find the answer.

"So you said that the crime needs to be committed before it can be judge?" – Nagasaki asked another question.

"… Yes…" – Sae responded weakly.

"When a crime is committed, law has failed its role as a protecting tools. So you cannot say it is used to protect. It is even more wrong if you said it is used to prevent, because the crime still happens. So the last thing law can do, is to become the judgement. And what does it judge? That's crime. So tell me, what is a crime?" – Nagasaki asked next.

"A crime is an action when a person violates another one's right with purpose, including body and psyche." – Sae answered the shortest and easy to understand answer as she thought.

"So, crime is a good thing or bad thing?" – Nagasaki asked.

"It is always considered bad." – Sae answered.

"When a person protects someone, he hurt another one illegally. He committed a crime, so is it considered bad?" – Nagasaki asked.

"That's…" – Sae was more surprised and she once again could not find the answer right away.

"Contradiction, isn't it?" – Nagasaki closed her eyes. – "Good or bad is just a very faint definition, like two sides of a coin. When you look at the good side, you cannot see the bad side behind it, so does the opposition. I thought you must be well aware of it. Maybe I just let my hope go over expected."

"I'm… sorry." – Sae said sadly.

"Thinking law is used to protect the weak and see it as a tool of justice, I'll say, you're very naïve to this world." – Nagasaki sighed disappointedly. – "Do you know what will happen if the law judge only the evil?"

"I… don't know." – If it was normal, Sae would answer that it would bring the country to a bright future with no crime. However, after what happened, she did not have enough confidence to say it, or she should say, it was a wrong answer.

"The criminals will rise up and go rampage. Many innocents that the law is used to protect will be killed, and it will be war over the country. There will no peace at all, and everyone will leave in fear." – Nagasaki explained and asked next. – "On the contrary, when the law judge all the good, what will happen?"

"The people will lose their trust to the government…" – Sae weakly answered the answer that she was not so sure if it was right or not.

"Half right. I don't need to tell you that a country's strength depends on its people. When the people lose their trust to the government, they will likely seek out the help from everywhere, even the outsiders. And it is like an invitation sent to the invaders. That is when a country is going to die." – Nagasaki explained. – "So, tell me again, is the law used to protect the good as you believe in? If not, what does it protect?"

"The country itself." – Sae answered. – "But since it is promulgated by the government, it can be said that law is used to protect the government."

"That's right." – Nagasaki nodded. – "Sad, but it is the truth. From ancient times, many rulers has seen the law as a tool to protect their benefits. As long as it can do it, law will protect anything necessarily, whether it is the good or bad. It can be used to control the balance between them. When the balance tilled toward one side, the ruler will be on the edge of losing their country."

"I understand." – Sadly, Sae could not find any words to talk back.

"If you still believe in on the "justice" you said, tell me, when you were on the road to be a prosecutor, how many cases you had passed?" – Nagasaki stroke one more.

"…" – Sae startled and could not be able to find the answer.

"In order to get the promotion as fast as possible, you ignored all the small cases and only looked up for the high valuable cases that could lift up your reputation. So, where was the "justice" you said?" – Nagasaki spoke more coldly and cruelly.

"I… don't have anything to say." – It was all true and Sae could not escape her past.

"But right now, you are saying you want to help a person. Why the sudden change?" – Nagasaki asked and it seemed it could be the last question. She looked more disappointed and wanted to end the appointment.

Once again, Sae startled, but it was not a thing she had to over think. When she reminded of Akira and the Phantom Thieves, she realized it could be the answer she was looking for. After her father passed away, she had to be strong in order to protect her younger sister, Makoto. She studied and worked so hard that she did not even care how her sister wanted from her. Because of that, she got blinded and only looked up for the highest and fastest promotion. She even had her own palace and it called "Envy". She then understood more why her palace had that name. From the day her mother passed away, she envied to other children who had mother to take care of, and it was the same when her father died. Then, she envied to people at the same ages at her back to that time, when they just had to study and play, while she had to study and work, and take care of Makoto at the same time. When she was on the way to be a prosecutor, she envied to all the people who had good cases that could bring their reputations up, as well as the people who was already successful. Nevertheless, the worst thing she did was envying Makoto, when she had to worry nothing than focusing on her studying, and did not have to take the stress and pressure of her jobs. Even though, she never though that her sister would never give up on her. Along with the Phantom Thieves, they saved her from her rotten soul.

"People… can change." – Closing her eyes and taking a long breath, Sae finally had the confidence to say. – "Everyone who lives always do one or many mistakes, and I am not the exception. I was blinded because of glory and reputation that did not even notice the true happiness has been always around me for a long time. My sister and her friends saved me from my own desperation and delusion. No, I should say that she has never abandoned me from the very beginning. I believe that the strongest bond is the bond that never abandons us even when we are in the abyss of desperation. I have realized what I should do. And it is why I will keep fighting and resisting, for what I believing. And it is to bring criminals down."

"…" – Instantly, Nagasaki was the one who was stunned. She got surprised, then, she smiled gently. – "Are you sure? You can die because of it."

"If I won't do, then who will? I can even try to be the one leading the way, so that the other can follow me, to move forward." – Sae showed her strong and unbreakable will. – "My father once said "My generation isn't about to build the future, but to build the past that you all can look at it, so that you won't repeat our mistake and create your own past. And generation isn't about leaving behind everything, but passing the will for the next generation". I was still a child when I heard it, so I could not understand what he said. But now, I understand it more than ever. He was a police officer who fought for the right and protected people. And I will inherit his will and follow the road he walked."

"…" – After hearing it, the old woman could not help but smiled satisfyingly. She said. – "That's all for today."

"I still have things to ask…"

"It will take a few days to make the votes but from tomorrow, you can officially continue your investigation. I wish you my best luck." – Before Sae could finish her line, Nagasaki spoke.

"… Thank you. Thank you very much." – Sae smiled happily.

"Hopefully one day, we can have a nice talking, no pressure, and nothing about jobs, just as friends." – Nagasaki gave an offer.

"I'm really looking forward to it." – Sae nodded.

"Also, may I suggest you should go home and take a hot bath? It is nothing wonderful than taking a hot and warm bath after a long hard working day, isn't it?" – Nagasaki smiled friendly.

"Yes, it's truly undeniable." – At the end, both of them laughed just like they were friends.

"Power... to protect..." - When the guard was leading Sae to the door, Nagasaki stood up and went to a room. She walked closer and pick up an old picture which was enframed carefully. It was a picture of a young couple who standing next to each other. - "That girl really reminded me and you, when we were still young. However, at the end, we went different paths. When you found out Shadows and discovered their abilities, you tried to use their power to control the world. Meanwhile, I was trying to stop you. I'll ask you again, Kirijo Kouetsu, when did our path seperate? Wasn't it because of power? Or because of what we believed to? I guess I will never hear your answer. Even if I do, we will still fight against each other."

After leaving the former Prime Minister's house, Sae was on the way to go back to her house. It was getting late and she hoped she could return soon. The sky was very dark. It was thanks to the street lamps that lightened the road. While walking and thinking, Sae felt like she was being followed. When she took a peak, she saw two men were walking the same way as her. They looked normal but she felt something was wrong when they kept looking at her. When she turned to an alley, she saw another two men standing in front of her. Meanwhile, the other two caught up. Seeing she was being surrounding and the road was like no one would pass by, Sae knew she had to take care of her own. When one man grabbed her shoulder, Sae grabbed his arm and used her elbow to punch his stomach, before he hit his neck with the same elbow. After that, she blocked the other one before she punched him at the neck. When one guy intended to use his knife, she blocked it by used her bag and kicked his lower part of the abdomen. The fourth one successfully grabbed Sae from behind, but she quickly used her elbow to hit his stomach, before he finished him with another punch at his stomach and one punch at his neck.

"Er…" – Meanwhile, there were two shadows in a hidden spot. They had been watching Sae from the beginning. It then revealed to be two man. – "Weren't we asked to protect her?"

"Yeah?" – The other guy looked at his friend.

"Tell me who we need to protect again?" – The first guy asked.

"Beat me." – The second guy said.

"Want me to buy the next round?"

"Appreciate it."

"Who are you? Why were you following me?" – After beating them down, Sae asked one guy. But it seemed she overdid it. It had been a long time since she practiced kick-boxing, and she did not think she would use it unexpectedly like this time. Suddenly, one guy drew his knife and intended to stab Sae from behind. But he was neutralized by a brick hit directly to his head. Sae looked around but she did not see anyone and could not figure where the brick came from. However, she knew she should not stay too long and decided to head home immediately. Before that, she did not forget to call the police and hopefully, by interrogating them directly, she could find out who was behind the ambush.


	15. Chapter 15

"Excuse me." - On an empty road, at the evening, Ohya was following a woman when she was walking. The street and the atmosphere was quiet and the light lamps were working their jobs. The woman in front of Ohya was a little taller than her. She had a brown hair that longed on her shoulder. She wore white shirt and a long, warm sleeve outside, and a short, black dress. At the beginning, Ohya had followed her for a long way but she did not want to catch up with her unless it was the right person.

'Yes?" – The woman looked at Ohya with her suspicious eyes.

"Do you appear to know a man named Shido Masayoshi?" – Ohya went to the point.

"I don't know him." – The woman stopped and opened her eye widely for a second, before she turned her back and went away. But seeing Ohya was insisting on following her, she turned back and spoke loudly. – "Just leave me alone."

"Calm down. I'm not here to threaten you or else. I just want to talk, also confirm a few things." – Ohya responded friendly.

"What do you want?" – The woman asked annoyingly. – "And who are you?"

"My name is Ohya Ichiko. I'm a journalist." – Ohya gave her name card to the woman. – "Actually, I'm in an investigation about this new Prime Minister. I heard a lot of bad news about him. Honestly, I have some grudge against this man and I want to bring him down."

"You just don't know who he is, do you?" – The woman smirked boringly.

"I know. And I don't care. Besides, it isn't the first time I ran into him." – Ohya answered frankly.

"So, why did you come to me?" – The woman asked suspicious.

"I only ask if you want to answer. Otherwise, I just leave. Just for you to know, there are people who want to take him and his followers, and try to make people like you won't leave in fear anymore, including a politician, a prosecutor, and a high school student."

"Assuming you're saying the truth, what do you want to know?" – The woman looked at Ohya.

"First, is it true that you were harassed by Shido?" – Ohya started slowly.

"Yeah, if it was true, so what?" – The woman did not look at the journalist directly.

"Then a high school student came and saved you. Then, Shido felt down and injured himself. After that, he sued the boy for attacking him, and the witness is… you, isn't it right?" – Despite the attitude, Ohya did not feel any displeasing and asked.

"Even if it was the truth, what could I do? And what can you do?" – The woman asked back sadly. – "That man… he is more powerful than you know. He has a very strong connection to many powerful people, in many field: Media, Security, News,… How can a normal person like me can stand against him? His world is very different than me. It is the world of power, and weaklings like us either be eaten, or following them."

"Take it easy. I'm not here to blame you or anything." – Understanding her feelings, Ohya said. – "I once was like you, too."

"What do you mean?" – The woman asked.

"I once tried to write a critical about him, about a car accident that had him involved, in this town. I accidently found a report but when I dug deep in, I found a lot of strange thing, and why there had not a single clue that could lead to the murderer. And when I found out, I found it led to Shido, who was still a politician. Ignoring all the prevention, I wrote it down and what costed me was not only the article, but also my friend. Then, I found out that I just stuck my nose to a person that I should not. Then I was forced to write the field that I was not good at. The pressure of the work and from above sometimes made me want to die. But then, a person came and gave me the courage to stand up. That's why I won't let my fear take over me again. And since that person can do it to me, so I think I will try to do the same with the others." – Ohya slowly spoke – "As the same gender, I felt for you since you have to live with a lot of stress, from your neighbors, from you colleagues, and else. Since we are women, I know that our words are sealed by many things. No matter where or the time we live, us women barely have the rights just like men have. But you know, I know a lot of women who are trying to prove that they are not afraid of anything, and we can speak for our rights. If you can't, then we will try and help you. Back to that time, you just tried to protect yourself. So you had no blame for it. But I know that you have still haunted because of it. Right now, you have a chance to do the thing that you should do one year ago. For you to know, before I came to you, there were some people who right now are willing to become the witness against Shido. But having one more is still a good thing."

"You speak well but the case was closed for a year, what can I do?" – The woman seemed to be calm down, but still struggled.

"Of course you can. Your testimony against Shido will be enough. But, the innocent boy who "attacked" Shido before, right now he was in jail because of violating his probation. I won't ask you to fight Shido, but ask if you can help that boy, just like he tried to help you. And don't worry, I know a detective who lives in this Inaba. If you join, then he will send some guys to protect you." – Ohya smiled friendly.

"You mean Doujima-san?" – The woman asked in surprise.

"You know him?" – Ohya asked back.

"He's famous around here." – The woman smiled.

"Okay. Sorry for taking your time too long. You should head home now. And take care."

After saying goodbye to the woman, Ohya left with high spirit. Suddenly, she felt that someone was following him. At first, she thought it was just her thought, but the stepping sounds were getting closer and she could be sure that she had been tailed. She tried to walk as fast as possible and cut tails, but they were good enough. Knowing that as long as she stayed here, the chance she would be caught or surrounded would be very high. Suddenly, she turned in a dark road and the tails tried to follow her. Unfortunately for them, the road seemed to have no light lamps and the only lights they saw were from house. Having no choice, they used flashlight and searched for Ohya. After a long search, they totally lost her and decided to give up. Suddenly, they saw a big carton box which was big enough to hide a person inside, placed next to two big trash bins. Feeling suspicious, they got close to the carton box and put it down, just to see it was empty. When they looked at the trash pin, the smells as well as the amount of trashes backed them off. At the end, they gave up chasing Ohya and left.

"Few." – Few minutes later, Ohya pulled herself out from one of the big trash bin. – "Thought I was going to die. Luckily, they were stupid enough." – The journalist then looked at her body. – "Guess it will take hours to wash the smell off. Great. Just great. You owe me for this, Akira."

* * *

"Mornin'." – At the morning, when the inmates were having their breakfast, Kurosagi, Akira's friend, came to his friend's place and sat down with him.

"Mornin', Kurosagi-san." – Kurosagi's friend greeted back. – "Hey, did you know there were four new guys come in the night before?"

"Yeah, I heard about them. Although they were arrested for violence, I don't feel like they are just some punks. Look at them." – Kurosagi then pointed to a group of four people, who were eating together. – "Mostly, punks just screamed over and over in the first time they get in jail. But they seemed to be used of it. Also, their mouths are pretty closed. Something's weird is going on here."

"What is it now? Another vision?" – Kurosagi's friend smirked.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast." – Kurosagi laughed and intended to take a bite. But, they suddenly heard noises, and when they looked at the direction, the new four inmates lied down on the floor, with white bubbles spilled out from their mouths. Not only them, but the other inmates started having the same symptom. Meanwhile, the guards and wardens were trying to control the situation to prevent a riot was about going to happen. – "You stay here and find out what happens."

"Got it. You just run to the kid."

At the same time, Akira was staying inside his cells and prepared for the breakfast. Suddenly, he heard noises from outside and wondered what was happening. Not only that, the door was opened automatically and he could not get the idea how and why quickly. When he was just getting out of the cell, he saw a guard and he was pointing his gun to Akira's forehead. Being so sudden, Akira could not react himself in time. He opened his eyes widely and incomprehensibly, and waiting for his death. Suddenly, a shadow ran fast and slammed his body to the guard, saving Akira in the second of death.

"Run." – Surprisingly, it was no one than Kamoshida. The next thing was totally out of control when the guard shot at Kamoshida's stomach.

"Tch…" – Rather running away, Akira quickly grabbed the gun and successfully pulled off the clip. But the opponent was a professional assassin, so he was able to beat Akira easily. Unfortunately, there was one bullet left in the chamber and Akira did not react in time to pull the slider. While he did not know what to do, a lunch table flied straight to the assassin, forcing him to drop his gun immediately. Akira turned back just to see Kurosagi was coming for his aid. The assassin then drew a knife but he was grabbed by Akira, and while he was trying to get Akira off him, Kurosagi came and punched right to his face. After that, he attacked his neck rapidly, before grabbed it and smashed his head to the wall, then he pulled him down on the ground. With the help of Akira, he successfully neutralized the assassin.

"You're okay?" – Breathing heavily, Kurosagi asked. – "Wait, are you bleeding?"

"No, it's… Kamoshida-sensei." – Akira then shouted his name.

"Hehe… finally… I did something right." – Kamoshida spoke while smiling weakly, before he passed out.

"Kurosagi-san?" – While trying to stop Kamoshida's bleeding, some inmate who was in the same clan with Kurosagi ran to them.

"Give me a hand. We need to carry him to the clinic." – After Kamoshida had been patched up temporarily, Kurosagi, Akira and the others carried him to the clinic, which were full of people.

"What happened?" – Akira was totally lost.

"It seemed someone tried to poison the whole prison. The cooking chiefs were found dead in the kitchen. Also, some guys were getting shot from behind." – After asking his men, Kurosagi spoke to Akira. – "Madarame and Kaneshiro are in the list, too."

"What?" – Akira was even more surprised.

"Madarame was poisoned by food, while Kaneshiro was shot by his former followers." – Kurosagi added. – "Let's wait until the situation has settled down."

After the crisis, the wardens and guards were trying their best to control the prison. Meanwhile, the inmates were about to have a riot, and asked for the cause of the poisoning. At the same time, the doctors at the clinic were very busy to save the inmates, especially those who got shot. Fortunately, some inmates willed to help them, including Akira, Kurosagi and his clan.

* * *

"Hey, it's time" – At the same time, at LeBlance, the team and Sojiro was waiting for another interview. As they could see, the staff was heading to the church at Kanda. When they were inside, they headed to a sit that having a high school female student, who was playing shogi, a Japanese tradition chess, alone.

"Excuse me, Togo-san?" – The MC then greeted Hifumi, as the same time, the cameraman pointed to her.

"Yes? Oh, right. I'm sorry." – Realizing what she forgot, Hifumi stopped the game and stood up.

"Practicing even in your free time, you are really a symbol of diligent." – The MC smiled and started.

"I won't say that much." – Hifumi answered shyly.

"Wow, look closely, she's really cute." – Ryuji opened his eyes and commented. Suddenly, he felt someone was pinching his arm. – "Ouch. It's hurt. Ann."

"That's what happens when you compliment another girl in front of your girlfriend." – Sojiro smirked interestedly.

"You sound like you have a lot of experience about it." – Sae smiled at Sojiro.

"Ah, doesn't it mean Sojiro was once a playboy?" – Futaba asked innocently, or, the way she always did.

"Hey." – Sojiro shouted angrily at Futaba, just to see her smile. Seeing that, his anger went away immediately. – "I just saw a lot of guys went all and all about women when I was young. It never gets bored whenever you watch them."

"Recently, you are known as the Queen of Shogi. What do you think? I think they are right. You're not only good as shogi, but also a beauty." – The MC asked Hifume.

"I think they're just exaggerating." – Hifumi's face turned a little pink.

"But, we heard that you have a hard time. Can you share something about it?" – The MC asked next.

"Of course. But actually, I think whatever we do, we always have a hard time for it." – Hifumi responded sadly. – "You may not believe me, but my mother was once trying to fix my match. So that I could be more famous quicker and easier."

"Oh my." – The MC reacted surprisingly, as well as the others.

"I lost my father from a very young age that I could even remember his face. Because of it, my mother was trying very hard to raise me. Seeing how hard working she did, I tried to study well and ended to play Shogi. But, because of possessing of success, she bribed my opponents, told them to let me win and so, I ended up being her puppet. I thought my life was decided." – Hifumi retold her story sadly and emotionally.

"It seemed she was just another victim of rotten adults." – Ann felt bad for her.

"Many parents always think the way to secure their children's future. They don't know that they put a very burden to their children." – Sae commented understandingly.

"Or maybe they just don't care." – Sojiro added. – "Or maybe they just abuse their children for their own benefits. Whatever the case, taking away their children's freedom, using them to gain profits, they are nothing than a bunch of assholes."

"Will Sojiro do the same thing to me?" – Futaba asked.

"Of course I never do it." – Sojiro smiled to secure her. – "Whatever the way you go, as long as you're happy with it, I will always support you."

"So… how long have you had to participate in those fix matches?" – The MC asked.

"Since the day I won my first game of Shogi." – Hijumi answered, then she smiled brightly. – "Then, a person appeared and pulled me out of the fate that was decided for me."

"Really?" – The MC asked in surprised. – "May we ask who he is?"

"He is a Kurusu Akira. A student as the same as me." – Hifumi did not hesitate to call out his name. – "He taught me how I should enjoy myself, and telling me that I should not let myself be controlled by anyone, but only me."

"Is he your boyfriend?" – The MC asked interestedly.

"N-No… He… He is just a friend." – Hifumi answered with her face turned red. But deep inside, she felt sad when she had to say that out. Nevertheless, she knew she did not have a chance to win. – "But right now…" – Hifumi kept calm and continued. – "… He is in jail for a crime he didn't commit. I really want to help him, anyway I can. Also, I want everyone knows that there are many people, who just want to help others, and are accused purposely. If we don't do anything, they will always be forgotten. Not every time we can find a good person, or a good friend who we can share our thoughts together. And in my case, he helped me without any condition. And now he needs help, I will do what I can to help him. He is a good man and doesn't deserve that fate."

"I think that your message will be sent successfully." – The MC smiled. – "But right now, we want to talk about you more. And I think after you have said that, I wonder if you really have feelings to that "friend" you said."

"Huh? No…" – Hifumi once again was caught off guard. – "Like I said… He is nothing but a good friend. Also, he already has someone else with him. I don't want to interfere with them. And I'm willing to answer any question in Shogi's field. If you don't have any other question, I would like to end the interview here." – Suddenly, Hifumi suggested bravely, which made the MC stunned.

"So, remind me what her case was again?" – After the interview, Ryuji asked.

"Her mother was our target. She forced her daughter to join in fix matches, which always made Togo-san the winner, whether she played with her real ability or not." – Makoto reminded.

"Ah right. Her mother made me feel like she was obsessed by money and fame. But well, we helped her anyway." – Ryuji smiled proudly. – "But still, thinking Akira always gets involved in beautiful and cute girls like…"

"If I were you, Sakamoto-kun, I won't say that out loud in front of his girlfriend." – Seeing Makoto was about to fire up, Sae interfered. She even smiled interestedly when seeing Makoto kept silent, just like a bomb was about to explode.

"Sis…" – Hearing what Sae said, Makoto's suddenly turned red.

"Sorry." – Afterwards, Sae got a call. She picked up just to keep silent in the next minutes. She tried very hard to stay calm and acted like nothing serious happened. – "I understand. I'm on my way."

"Something's wrong, Sis?" – Feeling strange, Makoto asked.

"No. Just some new documents have been transferred to my office." – Sae smiled.

"At this late?" – Sojiro looked at Sae, as he could see through her.

"Sometimes, not always." – Sae explained. – "I got two cases at the same time, so it is expectable."

"Hm…" – Sojiro stared at Sae. – "Careful on your way."

"Thank you. See you later." – Sae smiled and left the LeBlance.

* * *

A/N: I just want to say, short. Recently, I got some message saying that I have made a lot of grammar mistakes. I took it as my fault and I'm really sorry about it. As you know, I'm not an English speaker, so I think it is expectable. Until now, I'm not trying to create a meaningful fiction or else, but a fiction that is worth the time to read. So, thank you all.


	16. Chapter 16

"You good?" - Back in the prison, Akira was sitting next to Kamoshida, who was breathing via a tube. Around him were another inmates who went through from slight to bad shapes. The prison's clinic was pretty crowded and the doctors and nurses were doing what they could to help the inmates, along with the healthy inmates who willed to help them. After a long day, all of them could take a rest. Some of them even had their own meals inside the clinic. Seeing Akira was sitting quietly, Kurosagi calmed and asked.

"Yeah, thank you." – Akira nodded.

"I heard a lot of bad things around this guy." – Kurosagi looked at Kamoshida. – "Is it true that he abused his students, including violence and sexual harassment?"

"Yes, that's true." – Akira responded. – "I just… can't understand why he tried to help me?"

"Maybe because of the feeling of guilty?" – Kurosagi shrugged his shoulders. – "I've seen a lot of guys who can't overcome their sins. Mostly, they just want to redo what they have done, but they can't. So, they live up with the guilty until the end of their life."

"Is it true that these feelings can haunt a person's life that much?" – Akira asked.

"Yeah, it is." – Kurosagi nodded. – "Since you're innocent, it's hard to explain to you how it feels. But one true thing is… you can't escape, or run away from what you did. Whenever you think you're okay, you look back just to see it is still right behind you."

"May I ask… if you have done something like it before?" – Akira asked in doubt.

"It was a long time ago, when I was still young and thought I was very strong that no one could touch me. I committed a lot of crimes and felt invincible. When you step into the underworld, it give you great offers, and slowly eats you away, until you realize it takes everything from you. Then, you know that you lost everything, and can't take anything back. All you have left… is what you have done." – Kurosagi spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear that." – Akira apologized.

"Don't be." – Kurosagi smirked. – "It's what I did in the past and now I have to live with it." – Then, he looked at Kamoshida again. – "However, to think that a guy who was living in his castle suddenly fell down and regretted for what he did is something I can't think of. It's just so sudden when a person change unexpectedly like him. But well, whatever the case, it's still a good thing."

"I guess so." – Akira smiled. Although he had not stopped being surprised because of being saved by Kamoshida, he guessed that the work of Phantom Thieves did save him again. Talking with Kurosagi for a while, Akira saw Kaneshiro was about to wake up. Seeing it, he came to him.

"Guess hell hasn't wanted me yet." – It was the first line Kaneshiro said. – "But what is more like hell than life?"

"Depends on how you look at it." – Akira commented.

"Easy for you kids to say." – Kaneshiro sighed slowly and heavily. Then, a long silence occurred until Kaneshiro spoke up. – "You are… that girl's friend, right?"

"What girl?" – Akira asked.

"The short-haired girl that ran into me, before you did the same thing." – Kaneshiro answered.

"So?"

"That girl… was pretty lucky, I'll say." – Kaneshiro stopped. – "She was so lucky to have someone saved her. Not all girls can have that fortune when they are in the eyes of mafia."

"What do you mean?" – Akira asked in doubt, and he was a little annoying. But he wanted to understand what Kaneshiro was trying to say.

"You may not know, or already know, that back then, I was the one that ordered to kidnap her, after you all had left my place."

"Yeah?" – Akira squeezed his fists. He still remembered that day. If he did not come to her faster, no one knew what could happen to her.

"Mostly, girls like her would be drugged, then being raped not only by one, but by many, before being sold to be a prostitute. Breaking their minds, making them addicted to drugs, and giving them hope to escape are the usual methods in that field." – Kaneshiro explained. – "But then, you came and saved her from that fate. Thinking about it, it makes me feel that maybe fate has been decided from the day you were born."

"I don't think it's true. It's your decision to decide your fate." – Akira denied him.

"Yeah? Then tell me why other girls get kidnapped in the same time as her, but she could get away while the others couldn't?" – Kaneshiro spoke back. – "Do you know how many girls like her got kidnapped at the same time you saved her?"

"I just came in time." – Akira startled.

"So why it didn't happen "in time" to the others?" – Kaneshiro asked. – "I won't blame you since you're just a brat. But if I have to say, then why among everyone, you have the power to do things the other can't do, if you know what I mean?"

"…" – Akira opened his eyes widely, and then kept silent. Thinking about it, he guessed Kaneshiro had the point. He never expected to be a Phantom Thief, and did not even expect to have the power of Wild Card. His life changed in a way so sudden, from a normal student to an infamous Phantom Thief. He once said to the fortune teller that fate could be changed, but when he heard what Kaneshiro said, he wondered if there was a contradiction in his words.

"Whether fate is decided or not, everyone has their own roles in their life. If there are sellers, then there will be buyers. But, each life can interact to each other, and that's how life goes on." – Suddenly, Kurosagi tapped Akira's shoulder and said. – "But, if you think it's too hard to understand, then just ignore it and live your way. Thinking too much isn't good for health."

"I bet." – Akira smiled.

"If…" – Kaneshiro thought carefully for a while, before he spoke. – "If you can get the trail of the kidnapping around Shibuya, you can track the trail that supplies women for politicians and criminal organizations, who relate to Shido. It is managed by my bosses."

"Kurusu Akira, you have a visitor." – After hearing it, a guard called his name. Leaving everyone behind, Akira stepped out of the clinic.

* * *

"It's good to see you still safe." – That visitor was no one than Sae.

"I guess I was too lucky." – Akira smiled. – "Did Makoto know about the accident?"

"No." – Sae said. They both knew that she would be panicked if she knew. And not only her, but also the others. – "Don't worry, I'll try to keep it secret. But, to think they would try to kill all the witnesses, I think Shido's men is on the edge. They can't back down now."

"I see. Is your investigation going smooth?" – Akira asked next.

"Yeah. Their days are number. Don't worry. But… to think Kaneshiro would spill out one more surprise, I wonder how many people will be on the list of being investigated. It will be a huge scandal than Shido's." – Sae commented.

"Are you sure you're okay?" – Akira was worried about Sae's safety.

"I'll be okay. Thank you for worrying about me." – Sae smiled friendly. – "It's been a long day, so try to get some sleep and rest well. Goodbye."

* * *

"Sojiro." – In the next morning, while preparing the coffee and his daughter was messing something with her laptop, Futaba called Sojiro out.

"Hm?" – Sojiro looked at her incomprehensibly.

"I think I found something about Haru's fiancée. He's a big douche bag." – Futaba then showed her laptop to Sojiro. – "He often hangs around in night clubs with gangster, and likely they use drugs as well."

"Hoh, it's a big news here." – Sojiro smiled satisfyingly. – "If we give this to Sae, maybe she can do something for that girl. You did a good work, Futaba. Haru can be helped a lot." – Afterwards, he patted his daughter's head and she just enjoyed it. Suddenly, the door's bell rang. – "Wel… Oh, it's you."

"Sorry for intruding." – Tiredly, Haru stepped into the coffee shop.

"Are you okay?" – Sojiro and Futaba came to her.

"I'm fine, thank you." – Haru answered with her tired and sad eyes. At first, she seemed struggled but she decided to say it out. – "Sojiro-san, can I… stay here tonight?"

"Did something happen?" – Sojiro asked in doubt. Seeing the girl was silent, he sighed and answered. – "Stay here as long as you want. You're welcome here." – He did not forget to smile to secure the girl.

"Thank you." – Haru smiled gladly.

"You should not leave your home like that." – Suddenly, the door was opened and a man wearing a pink suit came into the shop. It was no one than Haru's fiancée.

"And who the hell are you?" – Realizing him, Sojiro stepped and shielded Haru.

"If you value your little dirty shop, then don't think about getting on my way. Besides, I'm just here to talk with my future wife." – The man said annoyingly.

"And you better gets the hell out of my shop." – Sojiro spoke strongly.

"If not?" – He challenged and seemed disturbed.

"Want to try?" – Sojiro acted like he did not care.

"You just don't know who I am, do you?" – He asked.

"Why the hell should I?" – Sojiro smoked.

"Mr. Sugimura…" – Suddenly, the door was opened again and a man in fancy black business suit came in impolitely. But the first time he saw Sojiro, the man was stunned and his legs were scrambling. – "So… Sojiro-san?"

"Hoh, I didn't think to see you here." – Sojiro seemed to know that man. – "What is your relationship with this brat?"

"He… He's my client, sir." – The man's voice was shaking.

"What are you afraid of?" – The man named Sugimura looked at the business man and asked annoyingly.

"Because he still remembers who I am." – Sojiro acted as he did not care anything. He then stopped smoking and looked at the business man and said. – "So, would you kindly get your precious client get out of my dirty shop? I think his shoes are getting dirty, too."

"Ye-Yes, sir." – The man shook more strongly.

"You better do." – Afterwards, Sae stepped in and warned him.

"Hey, I'm not done here." – Without understanding anything, Sugimura was being pulled by the business man.

"Just leave if you value your career." – The man warned and later, they left.

"Wow, Sojiro looks so cool." – Both Futaba and Haru were lost their words when they looked at Sojiro.

"You are looking at the former chief of the Nation Security Faculty." – Sae smiled and followed them.

"It was in the past." – Sojiro smiled.

"Thank you." – Haru showed her appreciation to him.

"Just come here whenever you want." – Sojiro smiled and patted her head.

"Hey, it's not fair." – Meanwhile, Futaba felt jealous and Sojiro just had to pat her head afterwards. – "Ah, since Sae here, I want to show you some dirty works of that man." – After that, Futaba showed Sae her laptops what she found.

"I see. It will be a great help for Haru." – Looking at the laptop, Sae smiled satisfyingly before she got a phone call. – "Sorry. It's Niijima. Yes? Huh? R-Really? When? Okay, we're coming."

"What's wrong?" – Sojiro asked.

"You don't want to believe it but… Kirijo's corporation has just contacted and they wanted to buy all the shares of the Okumura's corporation." – Sae responded as she had not still believed what just happened.

"What? Really?" – Sojiro could not hide his surprise, either.

"What is Kiri… whatever name?" – Futaba asked incomprehensibly.

"It's one of the biggest corporations that affects not only the Japan, but also the world." – Sae explained short. – "The head of the corporation would like to meet Haru and me"

"I wonder if it's a good news." – Haru answered sadly. Whenever she heard anything about the business of the company, she just wanted to run away.

"Whatever the case, let's go back to the company. Don't worry. I'll be there with you." – Sae secured Haru, before they left LeBlance.

* * *

In the big hall surrounded by glasses, Sae and Haru were sitting together in a sofa, while waiting their guests. Different than Haru's sadness, Sae was a little nervous since it was the first time she had a chance to work with a big name. However, she still had her own question, like why they were interested in Okumura's corporation, despite the fact that it was on the edge of bankrupt. But she guessed she would need to find out face to face. Not waiting too much, after a few minutes, their guest had arrived and was heading to them. The first surprise was they saw some bodyguards were surrounding the hall and watching over the place. When the door opened, they saw two person, one woman, one man were heading to them. The woman seemed to be the main character. She had long red dark hair covering her left eye. Her eyes were brown. She wore a fur coat over a black dress, and a pair of black gloves. She also wore a pair of black stocking and a pair of black heels. While the woman showed a strong pressure, the man seemed smaller than her, despite that he was taller than the woman. He had short silver hair and gray eyes. He wore a light gray business suit and a pair of black gloves. He was carrying a suitcase with him.

"First, I must apologize for the sudden. And thank you for answering my question." – The woman looked at both Sae and especially, Haru, and smiled friendly.

"The honor must be ours." – Being stunned by the mature and the beauty of the woman, Haru's face turn pink and surprise. – "My apology. My name is Okumura Haru, and this is Niijima Sae, my prosecutor."

"It's an honor to meet you." – Sae bowed her head politely.

"You looks so young to be a prosecutor. It's great to see a young talent face." – The woman smiled. – "My name is Kirijo Mitsuru, and this is Akihiko. Now, why don't we sit down and have a chat?"

"I'm sorry but… can I ask?" – To start the conversation, Haru started first.

"I would like to answer." – Mitsuru responded friendly. Somehow, she could see something familiar from the young girl.

"Why do you want to buy this company? Do you know we are going to announce that we will be bankrupted?" – Haru asked pessimistically.

"Before I answer, if you don't mind, I would like to tell you a story. Of course, if only you agree." – Mitsuru took a slip of the coffee that Haru prepared, and she seemed to like it. When she put it down, she sighed and had a second of thinking. Her face looked sad and depress. – "Many years ago, there was a young girl, as the same age as you. She worked normal, study normal, and lived a normal life. Then, her father, a head of a big company, suddenly passed away, leaving the girl alone. While preparing for the funeral, the girl got a lot of promises and offers from the people she never knew, or little details about them. Most of them were just fake and only brought benefits to them, those who gave the offers. She had to fight back against them, against all the adults that tried to take away her father's company."

"Mitsuru…" – Suddenly, Akihiko stepped forward and tried to stop her. He acted like he did not want her to remember those painful memories.

"It's okay, Akihiko. Thank you." – Mitsuru smiled and continued. – "After a long time, with the help of some special people, she could stand up on her own and took control over the company, and made it great just like her father did. So, seeing your case, it reminded myself in the past. That's why I'm here not to create any business, but I want to help a person who is suffering the same case at me before."

"I… don't know what to say." – Just like she said, Haru did not know how to respond to the offer.

"Don't worry, you don't have to take the offer but at least, I want you to know that you're not alone." – Mitsuru smiled. – "The decision is yours, I can wait."

"Thank you for your kindness." – Sae spoke for Haru.

"Besides, as a Persona's user, I think it's great to support each other in hard time." – Taking another slip, Mitsuru made both Sae and Haru surprise.

"Are you…" – Sae asked in doubt.

"Yes. Just like her and her friends, I'm a Persona's user, too. Akihiko." – Mitsuru then looked at Akihiko.

"Got it." – Akihiko then sat down and opened the suit case, which was set up as a strange machine inside. After a few adjustment, Akihiko gave the sign to Mitsuru. Suddenly, four of them could feel a strange atmosphere around them, which was heavy abnormally. But to Mitsuru, Akihiko and Haru, they got used to it too well. Afterwards, Mitsuru drew out a silver gun, which had a word "Evoker" engraved on it. – "Artemisia." – Mitsuru shouted out her Persona's name and a sound of broken glass sounded. Right after that, a woman who had her face half covered, wearing a combination of dress and armor and also wielding a whip as a weapon, appeared above Mitsuru's head and she was glowing. Her size was bigger than Mitsuru a few times. After showing her Persona, Mitsuru said. – "I hope I can gain your trust."

"It's… really great." – After Artemisia had disappeared, Haru smiled comfortably and brightly.

"So... how about that person? Is he a Persona's user, too?" – Meanwhile, Sae had stopped being shocked and looked at Akihiko.

"About that…" – Mitsuru seemed sad when she looked at him, but he just smiled back.

"Yes, but it was in the past. I no longer can use Persona anymore." – Akihiko smiled as he wanted to stay calm.

"May I ask when did you know about Haru?" – Sae asked supiciously.

"From the Phantom Thieves. At first, I didn't believe much but when I saw the death of… I'm sorry…" – Suddenly, realizing something, Mitsuru stopped and she seemed to want to change the topic.

"Please, you can continue." – Haru smiled to her.

"If you insist." – Mitsuru then followed her. – "After the death of your father, I realized there was something more than that. So I had Akihiko investigating it and that was how we knew you were a Phantom Thief. Also, I found out the others but don't worry, I'll make sure to keep them safe. However, despite that, the incident last night still caught us off guard."

"The incident last night?" – Haru had no idea what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I haven't informed them that incident yet. I think it will be the best." – Sae explained.

"I see. But I think we should go to the point now." – Mitsuru knew she made a mistake but she could not hide it from Haru. – "Yesterday, the prison where your leader, Kurusu Akira was staying, was poisoned. Fortunately, he was still safe."

"Ex-Excuse me?" – Haru was totally surprised.

"It's true. I just didn't want to say it to you all." – Sae confirmed. – "But don't worry, just like she said, Akira is still safe. And if you agree, I would like you to keep it in secret."

"I understand." – Haru nodded. After thinking a while, she said. – "Kirijo-san, I agree with your offer. I'll be looking forward to work with you."

"It's great. Thank you for accepting my offer. I'll prepare the paper and I would like Ms. Niijima to check them." – Mitsuru then looked at Sae.

"I understand. It'll be an honor." – Sae smiled.

"So, that's all for the business. There is something I must ask." – After everything had worked out alright, Mitsuru seemed worried and looked at Haru. – "Until now, have you suffered any strange symptom?"

"I don't understand what you meant." – Haru said to clarify.

"Maybe you don't know, but there are some side effects when you use Persona." – Mitsuru did not mind to explain at all. – "Some of them cannot control their own Personas and if they go berserk, the users will be killed by them."

"We… don't know about it." – Both Sae and Haru was surprised.

"Unfortunately, even if you can control your Persona totally, there is no guarantee that there is no side effect at all." – Mitsuru kept explaining. – "Akihiko… can no longer use persona because of it. And I… can't give bi…"

"Mitsuru, don't." – Akihiko stopped Mitsuru before she finished. – "You don't need to say it."

"But it's the truth, Akihiko. What good to hide them?" – Mitsuru said.

"But…"

"As long as I have you and Minako, then I'll take everything fate gives me." – Mitsuru smiled to secure him, before she continued. – "Like I said, I can't give birth."

"What?" – Again, Sae and Haru were surprised.

"That's just one of many side effects when you use Persona. But the first symptom that is easy to see is sometime, you have amnesia and can't focus too long." – Akihiko followed Mitsuru. – "That's why we are doing researching to remove, or at least, reduce the symptoms."

"Nothing comes free, does it?" – Mitsuru smiled sadly.

"Can I ask who Minako is?" – Haru asked.

"It's my daughter. My wife died after giving birth. I wonder if it was because of me…" – Akihiko answered in sadness.

"We spoke so many times, Akihiko, it didn't relate to the side effects." – Mitsuru said strongly.

"At the end, Mitsuru took me and Minako in. That's why I'm going to devote my life for her." – Akihiko said firmly.

"Don't say that. You both are a part of Kirijo family now." – Mitsuru said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." – Haru said to them depressingly.

"Thank you." – After a quiet moment, they started chatting like friends, and shared a lot of their works and fights as Persona's users.


	17. Chapter 17

Roughly a month later, Akira started getting used to the feeling of being prisoned, the feeling of being alone around four walls, the feeling of being isolated from society, and the quiet of the prison. Although he made some friends, it did not help him to forget all the pessimistic feelings inside his mind. The longer he stayed, the lessen he wanted to talk to everyone. It also had been nearly a month since the last time he met Sae, and since then, he had had no new information, how she was doing, and his friends, and more importantly, his girlfriend. It was not like he had not gotten used to being alone, but after making a lot of friends, he was afraid of to be in that scene again, just like he was before he was forced to leave his hometown. Strangely, in a second, he thought that he was going to be rejected again. But he guessed he could not make any complaint for it. Who ever wanted to hang out with a criminal, whether he was or not, he thought. Boring and fear were Akira's feeling at this time. If those things happened again, he wondered who would come to save him, or in the worst case scenario, he would become a true criminal. Sighing, he thought "what happened, happened". It was not like he could see the future, or knowing what was waiting him ahead. Reminding, today was February 13th, and the next day was the Valentine day. Smirking, he wondered why he suddenly wanted to hang out and spend the whole day with Makoto. Good thing would never come to him that easily. Meanwhile, he looked up and wondered who would come to meet him. He just got a call for a visitor.

"Long time no see." – Later, the prosecutor came in and sat in front of him. Between them was a big glass. Sae put her bag aside and smiled to him. – "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." – Nodding, Akira smiled back politely. He hoped that Sae would not come here just to tell him some bad news.

"I'm coming here to tell you, that you're going to be released today." – Not taking too long, Sae went to the point quickly. And her face was just like she was waiting for the day she could say this line out of her. Not only that, her face seemed to be satisfied and secured, and having a bit of winning expression.

"Excuse me?" – Opening his eyes widely, Akira could not believe what he had just heard right away. It was so sudden and so much surprised that he would need to be confirmed again.

"Like I said, you are going to be released today." – Seeing his face, Sae smiled as she understood how he felt. Afterwards, she started explaining. – "The investigation went very well and finally, I have enough proofs and key witnesses to bring Shido on the court. Although it had some troubles, nothing can prevent the trial and judgement waiting for Shido and his men. Not only that, he was the one that agreed to co-operate willingly, without denying or rejecting. I guess it was because of Phantom Thieves' work."

"I… guess so." – Akira smiled slightly. He was still shocked, after all. After calming down, Akira could finally sigh in relived, and believed that he would be released very soon, sooner than he expected. Funnily, just a moment ago, he was thinking of bad things would happen, and then, good things came to him so sudden and so fast that he would want to slap his both cheeks, to make sure that he was not dreaming. And that also meant he was going to meet her soon.

"Although I guess you would need to stay here a little longer, the supports for you just keep storming to my office. From websites, emails, and phones, even in your school, both the teacher and students gave a lot of sayings and sentences that they wanted you to be released soon. Not only your school, but from other schools. And in the internets, a lot of famous gamers raised their voices to support you. Also, a lot of politicians would want to support you as well. Not only that, there were some reports and news that questioned Shido's success, and some of them mentioned your case, which now is all revealed." – Sae smiled as she was being surprised. However, knowing what he was doing in the year he was staying here, she stopped and smiled. – "I guess you know where the supports come from."

"I still doubt that." – Akira smiled back. As she said, Akira recognized who Sae was mentioning. But he guessed it did not matter. He never intended to help people just to be paid back. He just could not ignore people in trouble. And it was who he was. He did not need to be appreciated. He just wanted to know that he was doing the right thing, and he was not wrong.

"Anyway, I will take care of the papers for your release right now. It will need a little time but it will be quick. Besides, I don't want to keep "them" waiting too long." – Sae stood up and headed to the door, but before that, what she said made Akira doubt what "them" she mentioned. It could be his friends since they were the only one wanted him to get out of prison as soon as possible.

But not his parents. Suddenly, while going back to his cell the last time, Akira stopped in the middle of the way for a moment. His eyes was sad and he kept standing, staring at the ground without a blink. Since the day he was arrested, his parents started keeping distance to him. And at the day he had to leave, he could hear them talking to each other in relief, just like they were finally getting rid of an eyesore. He did not even have a warm goodbye or any reminders from them, just cold and silent attitude. And when he realized it was nearly a completely year since the day he left his home, he had to come back and said goodbye to his friends. Desperately, he did not want to come back, to the house that rejected him. But what choice he had, he wondered.

When he was on the way getting out of the prison, he did not even had a chance to say goodbye his friends in here, since they were locked up by schedule. But he guessed they would know it sooner or later. The only regret was he wished he had a chance to say goodbye and thanked them for what they did for him. When he head to the gate of the prison, the warm sun ray, the clean air and the atmosphere started driving all his pessimistic thoughts away. He was going to be freed as an innocent man, no criminal background or record, nothing, but just a normal high school student. Reminding that, he guessed that he would need to work a lot if he wanted to pursue the studying in school. He could hear Kawakami-sensei and Makoto's complaints behind him. But he could not help with it, and he also did not mind to have them help him. And definitely, not Ryuji or Ann, or Yusuke could help him in this subject. One thing he was wondering that how Haru was doing. After her father's death, she must work harder than before. But the good thing he knew, which was from Sae, that Haru was going to be fine since she got a new shareholder, and it was a strong one that even bought all the shares of the Okumura's corporation. One other thing, he was pretty curious to know who it was. And since it was quite a private information for Haru, he guessed he should not ask, but knowing she was doing well was enough for him. Later, when he stepped out of the door near the gate of the prison, while looking around, he saw a yellow, familiar car was coming to him. When the glass slide down, it was also a familiar face.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" – Sojiro, who was driving the care, smiled to him.

"Thank you for coming." – Akira thanked him politely and opened the door car.

"It's not your sit, but behind me." – Sojiro smirked and pointed his finger behind him. Akira took a look and it was caught him off guard. The short brown haired girl, wearing a black turtleneck shirt under a teal blue coat, was sitting behind Sojiro. And she was smiling happily while looking at Akira with her happy red eyes. Not wasting a single second, Akira opened the door and sat next to her right away. Immediately, while he had not figured out what to say, his hand grabbed hers and their forehead touched each other. Seeing that scene, Sojiro could not help but smiled happily for them. Not feeling enough, he even teased Akira. – "You better find a perfect way to pay her. She has been staying up day and night just for this day. She even stayed the whole last night in the attic just to keep it clean for your ass."

"…" – Hearing it, Akira did not feel any lies from those words. It was Makoto, alright. But words were not enough to express what he should do for her. He were going to do more than that. After a few moment of silence, the three started having some small conversations. But most of them was about Akira's life in prison and how he felt. Makoto felt sad for him but she guessed she should not since he was innocent at the very beginning and his background was cleaned. Seeing how comfortable he was, Makoto was sure that things would be okay to him from now on.

"Geez, what the heck?" – While driving on the way, their car was being stopped by a traffic. Having no choice, they had to move slowly than they expected. But, when he looked around, Sojiro smiled and commented. – "This reminds me the first time we met, right, Akira?"

"True." – Akira looked around and agreed to Sojiro. The road was full of car and each of them moved slowly one by one. As he said, Akira remembered the day when he first came here. The difference was it was raining back then, but this time, the sky was clear. It was so fast that a year had nearly passed. Seeing Makoto was uncomprehend, Akira explained. – "When I came here the first, the road was like this. And we were stuck in a traffic for a while."

"I see." – Makoto nodded. She then realized how fast time passed. Bad things happened, but so did good things. And she wanted to create more moments with Akira, along with her friends. – "Hey, did you know? Ryuji and Ann started dating." – Reminding of something, Makoto said in excited.

"Really?" – Akira was surprised. He then thought for a moment and asked. – "Let me guess. Ann said it first, right?"

"Yes." – Makoto smiled joyfully. She did not feel strange if Akira said it right. He always said to her that he did not feeling something between them and it was just a matter of time before they realized the other's feeling.

When the road was freed, the car kept rolling until they got back to LeBlance. Seeing Akira was standing, Makoto and Sojiro did not mind to tap his shoulder slightly. Akira smiled to them and looked at LeBlance again. It had been a while and it was still the old LeBlance he was living. But it was totally different than the first time he came here. When he opened the door, the doorbell rang, making him feel like he was coming home, the true home for him. He looked inside just to see few people. The young artist was sitting in front of the long red hair girl, and a light auburn hair girl sitting next to the girl. Behind them was a blond boy, and sitting in front of him was a twin tails hair girl. Seeing their lead, each of them started greeting them, Yusuke smiled while Haru and Futaba waved their hands to them. Meanwhile, Ryuji and Ann stood up.

"Welcome back." – Ann said on behalf of the others, before they ran to Akira immediately.

"Namaste" – The shortest girl shouted.

"It's good to see you well." – The young artist smiled in relieved.

"Still hard as stone like before." – Ryuji circled his arm around Akira's shoulder while punching his stomach slightly.

"Alright kids, slow down and take your sit." – Meanwhile, Sojiro came in and smiled at those teenagers. Afterwards, he brought drinks for them and one extra curry dish for Akira, before he went out to buy some extra stuffs.

"So how it was in prison, was you beaten by others?" – Ryuji started first.

"Everything was fine, as long as I didn't get in their way." – Akira lied. Telling them he got beaten was not a good idea. But in a blink of eyes, Makoto, who sat next to him and understood him more than anyone else, could tell which was lie and which was not. For the moment, she preferred to keep it secret.

"How about the food?" – Futaba showed her curiousity.

"It was awful." – Akira responded.

"It should be." – Ann commented, before she asked. – "So what food you want to eat the most after getting out?"

"Not cake, definitely." – Ryuji smiled.

"Shut up." – Ann punched her elbow to Ryuji's hip.

"Curry." – Akira laughed and answered.

"I see you are a man of family as well." – Yusuke commented and as always, it led to nowhere.

"Akira came back but… it still feel a little empty." – While having fun, Haru commented sadly. And everyone followed her.

"Morgana…" – Ann sighed. Somehow, she missed him, too.

"Although he was noisy and over pride, it's still fun to have him around." – Ryuji commented. Both he and Morgana always had time to fight each other. But later, they became good buddies, despite the fact that they still fought a lot. Suddenly, the doorbell rang again and broke the silent atmosphere.

"Boss, you came back…" – Looking at the door, Ann thought Sojiro came back sooner than they thought. But it was not him, but a black fur creature walking through the door and jumped on a chair afterwards.

"Hi, everyone." – The black cat greeted everyone like nothing happened in surprise.

"Mo…Mor…. Morgana?" – Ann opened her mouth.

"Is it truly you?" – Haru came next.

"But… how?" – Makoto was the next one.

"Actually, I thought I was going to disappear but later, I found myself on a grass near you. After saying goodbye, I thought it would be awkward if I came to you. So I decided to wait and would come back later." – Morgana explained simply. – "Now the first thing I want to do is washing my fur, it got dirty. And you all should be happy to serve me."

"Mona." – Futaba jumped to him and peeked his ears from both side, then shook his head rapidly.

"Ow. Ow. Stop. It hurts." – The cat complained in painful.

"You deserve it." – Ryuji said.

"Shut up, you yellow monkey." – Morgana said.

"Hah? You want to pick a fight, you monster cat?" – Ryuji did not give up easily.

"I'm not a monster, and not a cat either." – Morgana spoke back angrily.

"There we go." – Akira commented funnily and everyone laughed together with him.

"So, after everything, I think I deserve to have a welcome party. And I demand tuna sushi." – After that, Morgana requested for treat.

"Nope. You won't have anything." – Ryuji said.

"What?" – Morgana shouted loudly.

"You kids really never change at all." – Hearing noise from outside, Sojiro came in just to see everyone was here, including the cat.

"Boss, they were just so meant to me." – Morgana said to Sojiro as he was the victim here.

"Quiet. I don't understand what you say." – Sojiro sighed boringly. Although he knew that Morgana could talk to the Phantom Thieves, the fact that he could not hear him was a bit inconvenience. Coming closer to the cat, Sojiro gave something to his mouth. – "Here's something for ya."

"Hey, don't treat me like I'm a…" – While complaining, Morgana still ate the food Sojiro gave him. And while chewing it, he stopped and enjoyed it. – "Wow, it's amazing." – He then teased his paw to Sojiro's hand as an act to ask more of it.

"Alright, alright." – Sojiro smiled as he understood what he wanted.

"Sojiro, I want sushi." – Suddenly, Futaba raised her hand strongly and requested loudly. After hearing Mona said he wanted to eat sushi, Futaba wanted to eat, too.

"Why so sudden?" – Sojiro did not mind to buy for him, he just wanted to tease his daughter.

"Because this is Akira's welcome back's party." – Futaba quickly gave the answer.

"Oh yeah. It will be a fun party if everyone comes along." – Ryuji quickly commented.

"I didn't say that you could come along." – Sojiro seemed angry.

"We'll pay for ourselves, don't you worry." – Knocking Ryuji's head, Ann offered.

"I can't do that." – Sojiro sighed.

"Then count me in." – Suddenly, Sae stepped in and she did hear the sushi part. – "I would like to congratulate Akira's return, and as a stress reduction after Shido's investigation as well."

"Yay." – Futaba shouted happier.


End file.
